Runaway Fox
by kirikarin
Summary: Ron Weasley is one of the most successful businessmen in the world. He left home and England to make his fortune in the U.S., and he stopped communicating with his family and friends for five years. Will he ever come home again? Pre OotP & Complete.
1. The Prodigal Son and Friend

**Runaway Fox**

Chapter One: The Prodigal Son and Friend 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: I still have another story that I am working on, but I got this idea for this story.  And I will get back to it.  I'm on break.  I got to thinking about how Ron feels about things especially in the fourth book.  I can really relate to him.  So, I decided to write about how things turn out for him.  I wanted him to have a great future, but with some hardships.  Ron is insanely wealthy, but extremely modest about it.  Let's just say he's so modest that his family and friends back home don't know it.  And yes, for all you Ron and Hermione supporters, this is for you.  

*          *          *          *          *          *

            _"What the hell is wrong with you?!" shouted Ron as he looked at her slumped form leaning against his chest.  He looked at the person who he thought was one of his best friends._

_            "Shut up!!!  You think you're so much better than me!" he shouted back to Ron in a shaking voice. _

_            "Look.  Listen to me, man.  Please put down the gun," pleaded Ron. "Let's get her some help.  You don't want to do this.  You don't want to hurt me."_

_            BANG!_

            Beep!  Beep!  Beep!  Ron was already awake from his dream.  His hand reached up and smacked the alarm to turn it off instead of the snooze.  He stood up and looked outside his penthouse apartment in New York City.  He was now twenty-three years old.  His body was muscular from playing Quidditch for the New York City Astrolights for a few years.  He had firm six-pack abs.  His body was lean because he was built with compact muscles.  He placed his left hand against one side of his stomach and felt the scar there.  He only slept in pajama bottoms and wore only a tank top when necessary.  His feet touched the bare, cold floor of his huge master bedroom.  A knock came from the door, he said, "Come in, Jonathon."

            "Good morning, Mr. Weasley.  How are you today?" asked Ron's butler.

            "Fine," answered Ron as he donned his bathrobe.  It was made from the finest silk.  Everything that Ronald Weasley owned was made from the finest materials.  Anyone would have a hard time believing that Ron was ever poor to begin with.  He had everything that he wanted as a kid.  He had money, power, and security.  He had over three hundred employees underneath him.  He had a career and a life style that most people could only dream about.  In his homes in San Francisco and the Caribbean, he had house elves.  He was one of the richest and wealthiest men in either the Muggle or Magic world.  However, Ron was also notoriously reclusive and private; he never granted any interviews with anyone, not even when he was the Seeker for the Astrolights.  

            When he came from his shower and was fully dressed, his breakfast was already waiting for him.  "There is a meeting scheduled for nine this morning, Sir.  Later there is lunch with some other companies…" Jonathon read off a long list of things from a PDA.  

            This was how Ron did business, and he was very well verse in Muggle things almost as well verse as Hermione and Harry.  His company was one of the rare companies in the world where nearly half the employees didn't know that they were working for a wizard.  It was called a hybrid company where Muggles and Magics worked together.  He was the sole owner and founder of Warp Speed Technologies Limited.  The company specialized in broomstick design and also for the Muggle world microchips.  At least that's what the Muggles who worked for him thought.  Ron with broomsticks was like Olivander's with wands.

            "There will also be business in London next week, Sir," said Jonathon.

            "What?" asked Ron, nearly choking on his coffee.  

            "London, Sir," said Jonathon.  He was also British and that's why Ron liked him when he first hired him.

            "Um…I forgot.  I really should just send Simon along," said Ron thoughtfully.  He hadn't set foot in the entire United Kingdom, including Ireland in the past five years.  Simon Scott was Ron's friend and right hand man in the company.  He was extremely loyal.

            "It was Mr. Scott's idea that you go," said Jonathon.  _The man has the memory of an Elephant, _thought Ron as he nodded.  

            Going back to London meant that he had a chance of running into people who knew him.  Maybe, if he kept to the Muggle parts of London, he would be fine.  Maybe, he wouldn't run into members of his family or his best friends.  Harry was playing Quidditch for the England team, and Hermione was an Auror for the Ministry of Magic trying to maintain the peace since Harry defeated Voldemort on their sixth year.   They knew him when he was childish, petty, and afraid of people knowing he was poor, and they were probably still wondering what became of him.  He stopped writing home four years ago and even then he was using the Muggle post and having Hermione forward the letters to his parents.  _Do you seriously think you can run away forever?  Of course, there's on guarantee that you'll run into any of them.  Or maybe, if you're lucky they've forgotten about you_, said the little voice in his head that sounded just like him.   

            Ron didn't look like the head of one of the world's top companies.  He looked really young.  Too young.  The people he met with still asked his age. He was tall at 6'3" and well built.  When he walked down the streets, he could turn female heads without trying, not that he ever noticed.  Furthermore, his skill and strength in magic was so strong that sometimes he could do some spells without a wand.  When he was in meetings he wore Muggle suits or formal robes, but outside he liked to dress in Muggle clothes.  He also wore an ear cuff on his left ear ridge and wore sunglasses all time when he was outside and when he wasn't in meetings.  In other words, he was as cool in his looks as his eldest brother, Bill.  Not that anyone would ever mistake him for any of brothers these days.  

            The last time anyone from Ron's past saw him was the Quidditch World Cup in Paris three years ago.  The Astrolights won the entire national league and represented the United States for the world games.  The United States won that year because Ron had caught the Golden Snitch just in the nick of time when the bludger hit him knocking him off his broom.  They won, beating Russia, 300 to 150.  His family, Harry, and Hermione were invited to the game by the U.S. press agent because he said that the team need all the moral support from others as possible because they were playing somewhere other than the United States.  What Ron didn't know was that his nieces and nephews idolized him for being a fantastic athlete.  Ron quit playing professionally as soon as his contract was up three months after that.  There was something that made him quit and it had to something to do with his dream.

~*~

            "How does this look, Harry?" Ginny Potter asked her husband of two years.  She was hanging a picture on the wall and wanted to know if it was straight.

            "It looks fine," answered Harry without looking.  

            "You're not even looking," said Ginny exasperatedly.  Harry wasn't looking.  He was on the floor crawling after their daughter, Jessica.

            "What?  Oh, that looks crooked.  Come back here, Jess," said Harry as he crawled off after her.  An owl came to the window, so Ginny used a charm spell to keep the picture on the wall until she came back.  She untied the note from the leg of the owl, and it fluttered away.

            "It's from Hermione.  She says that hello.  And she wanted to apologize for not making our dinner party last week.  She says that she does have the weekend off and may drop by to see the baby," said Ginny happily.

            Hermione was Jessica's godmother.  Harry wanted Ron to be the godfather of his first child, but he wasn't anywhere to be found.  Hedwig couldn't deliver to him either that or he wasn't answering.  She just kept coming back with unread letters.  Ginny wanted Ron to be there for their wedding, but he didn't show up.  She would have wanted him to crash the wedding and come anyway without an invitation.  All he did was send a wedding present that had five hundred galleons attached to it and a small note that said he couldn't make the wedding.  They found out later that he was playing for the New York Astrolights in the United States.  

            "Tell her to come by whenever she wants," said Harry walking up to her with the baby in his arms.  Ginny wrote an answer to Hermione and attach the note to Hedwig off.  Harry looked at the picture on the wall and straightened it out for Ginny.

~*~

            Ron took his private jet to London's Heathrow Airport.  He was dressed in a black jeans with a black long sleeved, V necked shirt.  He had his sunglasses and ear cuff on.  He had his leather coat draped on his arm and immediately put it on when he outside the plane.  Ron had forgotten how cold it got in England.  He was off to warmer places whenever it started snowing in New York, and in San Francisco it didn't really snow.  

            A car was waiting for him to take him to the hotel he was staying at for the visit to London.  Ron couldn't believe that he had to stay there for the next two weeks.  He told himself it wouldn't be so bad if he just kept out of Diagon Alley and away from other magics.  Who would be the wiser?  How could anyone know he was in London.  The hotel was already waiting for him and he was brought right up to his room.  

            "Are you ready for the meeting, Ron?" asked Simon.

            "Yeah, almost.  I just want to take a walk for a little bit," said Ron with a sigh.

            "Hey, you don't have to ask me, Ron.  You're my boss," said Simon with a smile.  Ron nodded and took a walk outside.  He looked around him.  He hardly ever went into Muggle London when he was a child.  In the United States, there was a good understanding between some of the Muggles and Magics.   Some of the universities there had hybrid programs and took students of both groups and taught them together.  Ron had a degree in Business and Economics with a minor in Philosophy.  He had no idea that he could catch on to Muggle studies so easily.  So much more easily than Magic.  He regretted slightly that he hadn't taken Muggle Studies at Hogwarts as Hermione told him he should do.  Hermione was always tell him what he should do.  He missed her the most.  With her, all the answers were there.  Of course, she couldn't answer the questions of he had in his head, but it was a comforting thought.  Perhaps going home would be fine.  Maybe, he could face his parents.  His mother would take him back no matter what he did.  His father would accept him because they missed him.  They all missed him.  He had his doubts that they would accept him.  Not if they found out what happened.

            Ron wondered how his brothers and sister were doing.  He knew that Bill had married Fleur and still worked for Gringotts in Egypt.  Charlie was still single, and Ron didn't know much more, but he knew that he had written a book about the study of dragons.  It was best seller for a couple of weeks.  Percy and Penelope were married and both working for the Ministry.  Fred and George were also married and had kids.  Their joke business was also successful, but it didn't have the international reach that Ron's company had.  And Ginny was happy being like their mother, a housewife with her baby and being married to Harry.  In short, Ron was the most successful out of the Weasley children money wise.  

            Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in constant worry because they didn't know what Ron was up to.  Little did they know, if they opened up a Muggle newspaper and looked up stocks for Warp Speed, then they would know how well he was doing.  Yes, he had lots of money and power.  Not that Ron didn't believe in marriage, more important, he questioned the existence of love.  Ron had no idea what that was anymore.  He took Philosophy as his minor with hopes of finding out what love meant again, but found nothing.  

            Not since, they had died.  Nothing made sense of the whole thing.  In a word, Ron was heartbroken.

~*~

            Hermione promised her mother that she would join some of her mother's friends and daughters for some kind of luncheon in London.  Her hair wasn't really bushy any more these day.  It land limp on her shoulders and refused to cooperate with a Muggle curling iron.  She really didn't want to go.  She had to do her work at the Ministry.  She was one of the top Aurors there.  The Aurors were the top of the Ministry.  They had taken over Arkzaban because the Dementors were taken off.  

            The Aurors were made up of Muggle born and half blood for the purpose of the fact that some of the new technology that came up it was necessary.  The Dark Lord still had followers and the job of the Aurors was to capture them and bring them to trial.  There was metal alloy that was founded to stop pure blood wizards and poison their blood streams.  The only people who practiced magic and were immune to the effects were Muggle born and half bloods.  Some people who had grandparents who were Muggles were also protected, people like Harry.  The Death Eaters were made up of all pure bloods.  So, this was advantageous for the Aurors.  

            Also, since the Aurors knew how to use Muggle technology, they used that to their advantage.  Instead of using owls to send classified information, they used the Muggle post and sent the stuff on mini computer discs and kept them encrypted.  The Death Eaters didn't know how to use such advance Muggle technology.  It was things like these that kept the Aurors on top of the Death Eaters.

            It wasn't that Hermione enjoyed being at the top of her unit.  She always liked being on top, but there had to be more to life.  Her last serious relationship ended badly and that was with Viktor Krum.  He wanted her to quit being an Auror and get married, but Hermione wasn't ready to do that.  Her job mattered more to her than he did.  At least, that's what he said.  Hermione knew something else.  She didn't know if she could be with Viktor forever.  Not like that.  Not if he wasn't going to accept her for what she was.  He was rather possessive.  She couldn't stand it.  

            These were the thoughts that clouded her head as she walked along the street.  The sound of the most obnoxious voices of two girls suddenly stop.  She turned her head to see two female American tourists turning their head to look at something or someone across the street.  The waitress who was serving them was also distracted and was pouring water down the lap of one of the girls.  They were so distracted that they didn't care about the mess.  She wondered what the captured their attention from across the street.  She turned her head to someone across the street.  He was over six feet tall, his hair was flaming red, he was built with good solid muscle, and dressed to kill complete with sunglasses and an ear cuff.  He looked like a Muggle fashion model.  Something out of GQ.  No wondered the girls were looking at him.   Hermione stared for a moment and thought that there was some familiar about him.  Suddenly it came to her, stopping her cold with realization.

            "Ron?" she whispered.

AN: Now there's my cliffhanger.  What do you think?  I don't think anyone's ever made Ron look this successful.  I hope it's original.   So, anyone wondering how Ron left home?  And what's up with the mysterious opening?  Please review.  ^_^


	2. A Walking Enigma

**Runaway Fox**

Chapter Two: A Walking Enigma

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  J.K. Rowling does, but we all knew that already didn't we?

*          *          *          *          *          *

            "Ron?" whispered Hermione Granger.  She couldn't believe it.  She saw Ronald Weasley across the street.  And he was getting away.  Hermione found herself running into the street without looking around first.  Hermione had to know if it was really him or just some kind of illusion.  She didn't recognize him at first.  "Ron!" she called out as she raced forward.

            Unfortunately, Ron looked at his watch just when Hermione recognized him.  He realized that he would be late for his meeting with the clients.  He had to duck into a corner and apparate back to the hotel.  By the time, Hermione got across the street he was gone.  She now wasn't sure if she saw him at all.  And now she realized that she was late for that meeting with her mother and friends.  She took of for the nearby bistro.  When she got there her mother gently berated her for being late.  Hermione quickly apologized and when asked why she was late she said it was nothing and that she just lost track of time.  Her mother didn't allow anyone else to question her further.  As far as her mother's friends knew Hermione was working an office in London.  

            Hermione wondered if she really did see him or was it her imagination.  She also wondered if she should tell Harry or any of the Weasleys.  Maybe, they knew that he was here and she didn't.  Hermione had thought of Ron for a while.  Not that she forgot about him, but she didn't think of him.  She was angry at him for not coming to Harry and Ginny's wedding and for not being there when their baby was born.  Most of all, she was angry at him for not being there for her either.  Ron stopped writing for a long time.  It wasn't until the World Quidditch Cup did anyone know that was dead or alive.  After that, Hermione had something to follow.  She was actually paying attention to news about Quidditch in America.  She was happy to read about him being fine, but soon that stopped when he announced that he wasn't going to continue playing.  Fred, George, Harry, and Charlie thought that was insane of him.  How could anyone stop playing Quidditch when they were being paid for it?  And Hermione knew that the Americans paid their athletes ridiculously large salaries.  She had no idea how much they were paying Ron to begin with, but rumor had it that they were offering him twice the amount of money and a bonus for each game won.   Not that Hermione could blame them, the Americans wanted to keep the team that won them the World Quidditch Cup.  Hermione didn't know what Ronald Weasley was up to these days.

            She didn't know that Ron owned part of the hotel that he was staying in or that he was about to attend one of the most exclusive social events in London.  In fact, Ron forgot about that last part.

~*~  
  


            "What do you mean I have to go to this dinner next week?" demanded Ron as he paced up and down his hotel suite.  He was dressed partly in his Armani suit that he wore for the meeting with the clients which was a complete success.  His coat hung on one of the chairs of a large dining table in the room.  It looked like a penthouse and not like a hotel suite.  He was only wearing his slacks, silvery grayish dress shirt, and his black shoes.  It looked like he was practically gliding back and forth on the floor rather than pacing.

            "It's on the schedule, Ron," said Simon with a pleasant smile.  Simon was one of the first friends Ron had made when he came to America.  His family was from California and practiced magic like Ron's; he was a pure blood.  He had platinum blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.  His skin was tan because he liked to go surfing as often as possible.  Ron and Simon met in college.  They were on the college Quidditch team together.  Simon was a beater, while Ron started out as a keeper.  Simon also knew Ron better than either Hermione or Harry.  He knew that Ron knew the famous Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, and the person who defeated Voldemont.  Everyone talked about the efforts that everyone had made to stop the Dark Lord.  Some talked about the work of the Aurors, and how brilliant Hermione Granger was.  However, everyone seemed to forget Harry Potter's other best friend.  Simon was the oldest of three children in his family and his parents were divorced.  And both his parents got along much better after the divorce.  His parents were always so friendly with all of Simon's friends.  His mother thought that Ron had a charming accent and that made him her favorite among his friends.  Simon's family didn't have much money.  Not really, after the divorce.  His mother moved his siblings to Big Bear, California to run a snow lodge because it was the only work that she could find.  Simon's father was well off and living back in North Carolina while his mother had to struggle.  She had too much pride to take too much money from his father.   So, like Ron, he didn't have much money growing up.  During the weekends, both of them would drag race their broomsticks along the forest to see whose was faster.  Both of them kept making their broomsticks go faster the same that Muggles made their cars go faster.  Pretty soon, they were starting broomsticks from scratch, but Ron was always much better at design and engineering than Simon was.  He also was a better Quidditch player.  Simon always felt a little envious of the fact that Ron was a World Cup winning seeker, but he didn't let it bother him too much.  Ron and Simon were like brothers.  However, it was Ron's company, they weren't partners, and that was fine with Simon.  Simon was very loyal to Ron, and he had his reasons.  

            "Don't give me that, you stupid git.  I'm not going," snapped Ron.  Simon knew Ron well enough to know that he was joking about that stupid git part.  

            "You have to attend some social events, Ronny, because that's the only way people will know if you're alive," said Simon evenly. 

            "I hate those things.  It doesn't matter if it's magic or not.  I still hate those things.  I've never liked parties like those.  I hated the Yule Ball held at Hogwarts during the Triward Tournament," insisted Ron.

            "I know how you feel, but I don't sympathize.  As your second in command, I say you must go," said Simon.  "Besides, I'm going also.  I don't know any of these people."

            "Well, neither do I."

            "I know but at least you speak like them."

            "What?  They're speaking English.  In case you didn't notice that's what were speaking right now, Simon."

            "True, but I don't have the accent."

            "Oh please.  I'm spending half my time trying not to get my British and American euphemisms mixed up.   Maybe, it will be worth going.  You've been making fun of my accent all these years.  I'd like to see you uncomfortable for a change of pace," said Ron with a smirk on his face.

            "On second thought…maybe, I shouldn't go," said Simon uncomfortably.  

            "No, if I'm going, then you're going down with me," said Ron firmly.

~*~

            Hermione got around to seeing Harry and Ginny that weekend partly to find out if they had heard from Ron recently.  She was playing with the baby on her lap.  Jessica had her mother's flaming red hair and her father's emerald green eyes. 

            "Have you heard from Ron at all?" asked Hermione as she pulled some of her hair back from Jessie's clutches.  Ginny kept her hair short because she kept pulling her hair.

            "No, why?" asked Ginny.  Harry looked at Hermione in surprise.  She was the last person he thought would be asking about Ron.  

            "I was out in London this week to meet with my mother and I thought I saw someone who looked like him.  Except different.  Or maybe, I'm wrong.  It took me a moment to even recognize him.  If that was him," said Hermione.  

            "How did he look like?" asked Ginny curiously.  She missed her brother very much.  

            "He was taller.  If that's possible.  I mean he was pretty tall before he left Hogwarts anyway.  He was slender.  Not really gangly any more.  If it's him, he's filled out a bit.  He was dressed in Muggle clothes," replied Hermione.  Trying to remember the red haired stranger she had seen.  

            "Well, that's possible.  Besides, not everyone has red hair," said Harry with a smile.  "Well, that depends if you're around too many Weasleys at once, then the whole world might as well have red hair."

            His red haired wife and child looked at him.  "Not that it's a bad thing," said Harry immediately  "My mother had red hair."  

            "Wouldn't be great if it was Ron?  Just think.  Maybe, he's coming back," said Ginny, her voice hardly contained her excitement.  

            "I don't think we should tell your parents or anyone else that Hermione's seen him until we're sure it's him.  It wouldn't be good to get your parents' hopes up," said Harry.

            "I suppose your right.  It's just we haven't heard anything about him in a while.  You'd think that he'd call home after winning the Cup," said Ginny.  Harry looked up at her.  He had to admit seeing Ron catch that Golden Snitch in Paris was amazing.  Five years ago, Harry was recruited to play Quidditch for an English team, while Ron was over looked.  Ron didn't take it too well.  He was jealous of Harry.  Actually, there was a lot of overlooking of Ron when he was in England.  Harry felt that Ron deserved a lot more credit than people gave him.  Harry felt bad for overshadowing Ron so much.  All of England was proud of Ron for catching that Golden Snitch even if he was playing for the Americans.  It took a decent broom of his own to prove how good of a flier Ron was.  Everyone thought that Ron was a hero on both sides of the Atlantic after that win.  But, Ron had dropped out of sight after that.  The strangest thing was that during the team interview that was in the Daily Prophet Ron barely said anything.  One of the reporters asked if he would be willing to join an English team, if there were any offers, and his answer was, "No comment."  Those were the only words Ron gave throughout the interview.  Yet, for weeks after that, there were rumors of Ron coming to play for one of the English teams.  Harry's team was the Chudley Cannons and they were the top team in the country.  During the World Cup, they were knocked out by the Russian team early in the rounds, but Harry was happy to see that the American waste them at the final game, and he was even more happy that Ron was the one who did it.  

            Ron left two weeks after graduation from Hogwarts.  The only person he told that he was leaving was Hermione.  She felt guilty because she didn't do a good job of convincing him not to leave.  He told her that he wanted to take his chances in the United States.  And he fooled her into thinking that he wasn't going to go, but he left quietly.  It took a few hours before anyone realized that he was gone.  The only way Hermione could feel better was if she could bring Ron back somehow.   The only thing they knew was that he was living in the United States.  At least, that's what they heard last.  Ron could be anywhere at this point.

            "Maybe, I shouldn't say anything.  It makes me look nutters," said Hermione softly.

            "No, it doesn't.  Thanks for telling us.  It feels like we're hearing some kind of news about Ron," reassured Ginny with a smile.  They moved on to a different topic all together.  

~*~

            Ron had never suffered through any thing less dignified than what he was going through at this very moment.  "Please lift your arms, Mr. Weasley," said a diminutive man with a tape measure and a footstool.  He spread his arms out with a sigh.  He had to be fitted for a tuxedo for the ball next week that he was supposed to attend.  Even then, he was plotting his escape.  He was planning on apparating out within the first hour of the party.  However, Simon knew Ron well enough to know what he was planning and had every intention of forcing him to stay.  It was partly fun and business for Simon to torture Ron this way.  

            "There you go, Mr. Weasley.  I will work on it immediately.  I will finish it before the ball on Friday evening," said the tailor, Mr. O'Reilly.  He was a Muggle tailor.  Ron didn't have to leave the safety of the hotel if he decided not to.  No, when you're as rich as Ron Weasley, the world comes to you.  He thought back to just before the meeting, when he ducked into the alleyway.  He heard someone call his name.  It was distinctive.  A woman's voice.  It sounded like a voice from long ago.  _It sounded like Hermione calling me.  But, I don't know.  Maybe I was just hearing things,_ Ron thought.  As he rubbed his temple and then raked his fingers though his red locks.  His hair was cut short.  He looked around and saw a falcon come to the window.  It was his falcon.  It was a gift from one of his friends in Egypt, the one who provided some of the best broomstick cores in the business, and the falcon's name was Horace.  He fluttered to Ron's side and he took the letter from him.   It was a note from Ron's secretary saying that production was fine and that her official weekly report would be fax to him as soon as it was ready.  Horace flew to his perch for a much needed rest.  It wasn't easy flying across the Atlantic.  

            Ron looked out the grand window of his suite.  He had everything he wanted growing up, but there was a price to everything.  He never realized it.  Growing up, he felt jealous of Harry for all the attention he had gotten.  But, Ron realized what the price for Harry's fame was: the death of his parents and a scar that was on his forehead as a constant reminder of that event in his life.  Ron touched the scar on his abdomen through his thin white shirt.  It wasn't a magically inflicted scar like Harry's, but it also represent something much more painful than he could have ever imagined.  For his wealth, he had traded the people who mattered the most to him.  The only person left was Simon, and it was Simon who kept him going.  Simon and his family helped Ron.  During that time in his life, he got to look through Harry Potter's eyes.  Ron saw what it must have been like to be Harry.  Always on the outside looking in.  That's how Ron felt around Simon and his family.  The Scotts were very generous and kind to Ron, just like Ron's family was to Harry.  Ron never understood the fuss.  At first, he thought that the Scotts were only being friendly to him because he had just arrived in a new country and knew no one.  And then what happened three years ago, made Ron's place in Simon's family more permanent.

            Ron picked up the Daily Prophet that was brought up by Simon earlier.  Simon had met some girl at a pub and pretended to be some helpless American tourist, tricking her into showing London to him.  Ron smirked at the thought.  Simon was a real lady killer; he chased anything in a skirt and was an incurable flirt.  To Simon, it didn't matter if the girl was magic or Muggle.  He looked up the sports section, but not the business section.  He hardly read the business section.  He was paying attention to his favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons; the team that Harry played seeker on.  The funniest thing about being pronounced one of the greatest seekers of all time by the World Cup Committee, all the teams in the United Kingdom rallied to get his attention.  The Chudley Cannons were one of the first teams to make an offer.  Ron seriously considered taking it, but he was a seeker and that meant that they were willing to push Harry out just because Ron was luckily enough to get the Golden Snitch at the World Cup.  So, Ron turned down the offer along with the others.  He wasn't happy playing anymore.  At least not professionally, he was happier playing Quidditch with friends.  He found his calling was making broomsticks.  Ron remembered telling Simon about it, and Simon was quick to say he wanted no part in it.  However, Ron's business took off quickly after that.  

            Harry was doing well on the team and there was talk that this year, the English team had a chance of winning the World Cup.  Ron was happy for Harry.  In fact, last week a broomstick with design specification personally from Ron was given to the top makers of the company.  Ron wanted to craft the broomstick himself, but he didn't have the time.  Ron's company was making a customized broomstick for Harry and giving it as a gift.  Just as simple as that, Ron hoped that Harry would take it without question.  Ron suddenly remembered what happened during his third year at Hogwarts.  Hermione questioned the Firebolt that Harry received for Christmas because she suspected it was from Sirius Black (that was later proven to be true).   Hermione.  She could tell Harry that there was something wrong with the broomstick that Ron was giving.  _She probably do all sorts of de-jinxing and un-hexing on it.  She might even strip it down.  Or what if she decides to try and trace where the broomstick was coming from?_  She was an Auror, so that meant she had the resources, but Ron had the power and the backing to keep himself hidden.  Besides, Warp Speed was so well known, no one would question them giving Harry a free broomstick.  After all, he was Harry Potter.  Ron shook his head.  He was convincing himself that's what would happen.  Either way, he hoped to be out off of British soil before the broomstick was delivered to Harry.

~*~

            Hermione was up for a long night.  She had to take the nightshift again, so that some of the other Aurors could have the night off.  It was Friday night.  There was this strange unspoken policy that people with families got more nights off than people who were single.  As if Hermione didn't deserve a Friday night off.   She kept her hair in a ponytail and put on her jacket.  She was to go out tonight with Seamus Finnigan.  

            "Let's go, Hermione.  Us poor, lonely, and single people are force to do this," said Seamus.

            "Want to get married so we don't have to do this?" asked Hermione jokingly.  

            "Hmm…that is a thought," said Seamus thoughtfully.

            "I was joking!" exclaimed Hermione. 

            Seamus laughed and opened the door to let her through first.  "Did you hear?  The Muggles are having some kind of big party for some their rich people.  We're talking elites with tons of cash," said Seamus.

            "Oh, no!  Don't tell me we have to make sure that nothing happens to those people?" asked Hermione.  Not that she didn't like her job, really babysitting a bunch of rich people wasn't her idea of fun on a Friday night.

            "I'm afraid so.  Don't hex the messenger," said Seamus holding up his hands.  Hermione sighed.  It was going to be a long night.  

~*~

            It was already a long night for Ron.  He felt very stupid for agreeing to come along.  Simon was having fun flirting with the girls at the bar.  _Perfect.  I can slip out now_.  Ron had an excellent track record for slipping out during formal occasions, magic or otherwise.  He had slipped out of parties in Paris, Budapest, Berlin, Milan, Sydney, Tokyo, New York, Chicago, and of course, San Francisco and New York City.  He knew that all it would take was a pretty face to distract Simon.  Ron walked out of the ball room before any hopeful gold diggers could get to him.

            He took of his bow tie as soon as he was outside.  It was cold, but it was better than the stifling crowd inside.  Sure, it was a ball room and pretty spread out, but Ron still didn't like it.  He unbutton the top three buttons and walked outside in the London fog.  His hair was getting damp from the fog a little bit, but he didn't care.  He wanted to apparate out, but he didn't feel like it for some strange reason.  He just wanted to get some fresh air away from everyone else.  

            Ron never felt like he belonged in places like this ball.  No, he preferred either being in a board room or in his own person workshop working on a broomstick.  Or better yet, playing Quidditch in his indoor testing field back in the research and development department back in San Francisco.  He walked along in the mists, trying to find some stars out there.

~*~

            "This is the place," said Seamus as he and Hermione appeared there.  Hermione looked at the outside of the building they had just apparated to.  She could hear a soft tango in the air.  "Let's separate and make our rounds and get this over with," she said.  Seamus nodded.  

            Hermione walked off to the side of the building.  She saw someone out there in the fog.  "_Lumos_," she whispered as she drew out her wand out and tried to peer through the mists and darkness.  The figure was staring out towards the stars.  It had to be a man.  Something about the figure frightened Hermione for a moment.  He was tall and wearing Muggle clothes based on what she could see.

            Who was this mysterious man?  Hermoine lifted her hand up for a moment higher to see.  He was more than a head taller than her.  She was only 5'6".  The light from her wand caught his red hair and she gasped and whispered, "_Nox_," extinguishing the light from her wand.  It had to be Ron Weasley.  _Please let it be Ron_, her thoughts pleaded.  She wanted to call his name, but choose not to because he might disapparate from where he was.  She walked as quietly as possible towards the figure. 

            The figure started to walk away.  Hermione thought that he must have heard her, but his steps weren't quick.  They were slow as if he were just walking off and didn't notice anyone or anything.  When Hermione realized it, she started walking again.  She stopped when she realized that the mist had swallowed up the enigma that just walked away from her again.  

AN: How long could this game continue?  LOL.  I guess I wanted to show how much Hermione and Ron keep missing each other both literally and figurative.  It's one of the funniest things in the books.  Besides, I had a title for this chapter.   I've never been good at naming things.  Also, I'm trying to make up things about how the broomstick making.  Thanks to Dylan for reviewing.  ^_^  


	3. Chasing the Fox

**Runaway Fox**

Chapter Three: Chasing the Fox

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.  Me just borrowing.  I own nothing.  Well, maybe the story.

*          *          *          *          *          *

            _"I can't believe you were foolish enough to let my brother convince you to get that thing in your ear, Ron," she told him as she eyed the new ear cuff in his ear._

_            "Hey!  He said that it would look cool on me.  My brother has an earring, too," insisted Ron._

_            "I never thought that you'd cave to peer pressure so easily," she said with a giggle._

            Ron rubbed his ear gently.  He always missed his ear cuff when it wasn't there.  He had to take it out for the ball.  He sighed as he heard the sound of the tango stop from inside the ballroom.  He snapped to attention when he heard someone whispering nearby.  He could have sworn he heard the spell to light up a wand, and a moment later the spell to extinguish it. He kept himself as calm as possible and walked through the fog.  There was something else most people didn't know about him.  He and Simon were Animagi.  Ron turned into his animal form and slipped away from whomever it was that was following him.  He was certain that the person had to be a witch or wizard.    

            Hermione stopped follow someone who she thought was Ron.  But, he just disappeared suddenly.  She whispered, "_Lumos_."  She pointed her wand ahead of her at a bush.  Despite the fog, Hermione could see was a pair of golden eyes that were glowing in the dark.  Hermione pulled the light back.  It was a fox.  What was a fox doing in the middle of London?  She eyed it suspiciously and raised her wand to do a spell on it.  Before she could the fox was gone in the blink of an eye.

            "Hermione?  Are you there?" asked Seamus with his wand lit.  

            "Yes," she answered with a sigh.

            "What are you looking at, Hermione?  I just finished doing a sweep inside.  Everything's fine," said Seamus.

            "Nothing.  There's nothing here.  Let's go," said Hermione as she eyed the bush once last time.  The Aurors left.

            Meanwhile, in one of the men's restroom stalls, Ron apparated.  He was trying to get his breathing leveled.  _That was close.  That was Hermione.  She almost caught me._  Ron decided that it would be best to get back to the hotel as soon as possible.  He left the stall to find a man startled there with towels ready to hand to him.  "_Obliviate,"_ Ron waving his hand over the man's eyes.  The man's eyes glazed over and Ron washed his hands and took the towel from him.  When Ron handed him back the towel, he said, "Thank you."

            "You're welcome," said the man.

            Ron walked outside.  Simon was at the bar.  He was now talking to another girl.  Ron walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.  The girl's attention immediately shifted from Simon to Ron.  She batted her eyelashes at him, but Ron ignored her and dragged Simon away with him.  "What?  I was just about to get her number, Ron," said Simon.

            "No, you weren't.  We have a problem.  There were Aurors here.  I just saw Hermione Granger outside.  She almost saw me.  I think she did," said Ron.

            "Good.  You can stop being a baby and go home and visit your family and other friends," said Simon.  Ron looked at him and shook his head.  He turned his back and buried his left hand into his pocket.

            "You know I can't," said Ron softly.  Simon almost missed the flash of pain on his face, but he noticed that Ron had his right hand over his scar on his abdomen.  

            "Why don't you go off, Ron?  I think I can handle things here.  It's not as uncomfortable as I thought.  And with you around, I can't seem to get any female attention," said Simon with a smile.  Ron gave him a grateful look and walked off to the car to take him back to the hotel.  

~*~

            Hermione was now certain that she saw Ron out there last night.  He was dressed in a tuxedo like James Bond.  However, he must have disapparated before she could get a chance to say anything to him.  But, it was strange.  There was a fox.  Or was there?  Hermione stretched her arms in front of her.  Maybe, she was working too hard.  Or getting as paranoid as Mad Eye Moody.  

            "Here's some coffee," said Seamus as he put her mug in front of her.  

            "Thanks.  Seamus, do you remember Ron Weasley?" asked Hermione.

            "Of course, I remember Ron.  He and I shared the same dorm room with Harry, Dean, and Neville.  Ron is one of the best Quidditch players in the world.  Strange, I never thought that would happen.  I mean, yeah, he played keeper back at Hogwarts for fifth year onward, but I suppose I always thought that Harry would win the World Cup.  What about Ron?" asked Seamus.

            "I think he's back in London, but I'm not sure.  I think I saw him tonight at that party outside, Seamus," said Hermione.  Seamus looked at her a moment.  He remembered how inseparable Ron, Hermione, and Harry were back at Hogwarts, and then suddenly, Ron up and left for America without much warning.  Seamus remembered that big fight that Ron and Harry during their fourth year.  They didn't talk to each for weeks.  Ron hung out with Seamus and Dean.  Also, he went along with Neville during that time and stick close to his brothers.  

            "Hmm…do you really think so, Hermione?" asked Seamus.

            "Yes.  I think so.  But, I'm not sure and I don't have any proof," said Hermione.

            "Well, we are Aurors after all.  I think we might be able to find something about Ron, if there's anything out there on him, then we'll find it," said Seamus.

~*~

            The logo of Warp Speed Technologies Limited was a red fox, for less than obvious reasons to most of the general public.  Ron was the one who designed the logo for his company, and Simon thought it was funny.  The college they went to required the magics to attend advance classes that Hermione would have been envious of.  It was so that it would level the field against the Muggles, so the grading curves wouldn't be off.  It was far too easy to cheat at the Muggle classes, but Ron didn't cheat because he was spending his time trying out the new magic he was learning.  Ron decided to become Animagus during his second year of college and convinced Simon to do the same.  They both managed after trying so long.  Simon turned into an animal that wasn't really native to the United Kingdom, but was native to the United States.  His animal was larger and stronger than Ron's.

            Ron imagined that his father would have been very please to know how well verse Ron was with Muggle devices.  There were parts of Ron's buildings where no magic could be used because it would disrupt the systems, so Muggle employees had to be hired.  However, some Muggle devices could be used with magic around.  It was a matter of balancing the two.  However, Ron's home in the Caribbean didn't have any Muggle electronics and there he used magic without worry of disrupting anything.  Ron learned something when he went off on his own, and that was the fact that the wizards could pretend that the Muggles weren't there, but they were the larger part of the human population.  He found it easier to move between both worlds, even if he still preferred the wizarding world to the Muggle world.  Both worlds had their advantages and disadvantages.   Being highly adaptable was what was needed to survive in either world.  And that was Ron.

            "Don't worry about your friend," said Simon the next morning.  He had a slight hangover, but he still had his duties as Ron's second-in-command.

            "I'm not worried about Hermione.  Why should I be worried?  We'll be out of here before anyone realizes it," said Ron evenly.  

            Simon looked at him.  He knew that Ron was lying and that he wanted to go back to U.S. as soon as possible.  But, he knew Ron would hang in there until the business was over because that was the kind of person he was.  He had a high tolerance for things these days.  Time had given him wisdom and patience.  

            "I guess I'm just going stir crazy after being cooped up for so long," said Ron.

            "Then you should go out.  Go out where the Muggles are that way you don't have to worry about running into people who know you from back home.  I mean how many Muggles do you know personally in England anyway?" asked Simon.  

            "That's right.  I don't know any Muggles personally in England.  Well, maybe, Hermione's parents, but I doubt they'd remember me," said Ron.  "I'm not memorable," he added with a sly grin.  

            "Oh, I don't think so.  However, they haven't seen you.  The last time anyone's seen you, you were a bean pole.  And all awkward and funny looking.  Wait…I take the last part back.  You're still funny looking," said Simon with a laugh.  "And remember, it's open season for you on the countryside here after all.  So, you may want to stick to the city," he added further.

            "Shut up," said Ron as he stood up to walk out.  "I'm going now.  You can sit here and do some work for me like you're supposed to."

            "Yes, Mr. Weasley.  Oh, beware of people in riding outfits, with guns, on horses, and with hunting dogs," finished off Simon.

            Ron smirk at him as he shut the door behind him.  He walked to the lift and went down.  He always thought Muggles had the strangest inventions.  The lift was a strange Muggle invention that Ron thought was very convenient at the moment.  His hotel room was at the very top of a thirty story hotel.  

            "Good day, Mr. Weasley," greeted one of the people who worked at the front desk.  Ron acknowledged him with a nod.  Ron took in the sunshine outside without worries. 

~*~

            Hermione was pacing up and down her office in the Ministry on a fine Saturday.  She was only at work to try and get some information on Ron.  In front of her was a file she was compiling about him.  She compiled the background information and the information during his time with the Astrolights, but after that there was nothing.  The last known address that the Astrolights had for him was in New York City.  There wasn't much else.  Although, she found out that Ron went to Ellsinore University in Northern California, close to San Francisco.  It was one of the special schools that had the very rare hybrid program.  Hermione marveled at his academics.  She should have known that Ron had the brains.  After all, his brothers and sister were intelligent, they all got that from their parents.  Ron had high academic grades in the Muggle classes, but in the wizarding classes (Which she had to admit were hard.  They were classes about magic native to North and South America.) his grades weren't as high.  They were high enough.  According to his records, he graduated second in class.  It looked like he got serious when he left England.  

            She sighed.  Hermione knew that she was a show off in Hogwarts, and that Ron didn't like her when he first met her.  Ron was a very humble sort compared to Hermione.  Even though, she blushed when people told her that she was smart and great at school, she still liked it.  Ron was a different story.  No one ever really noticed Ron was smart, but Hermione knew that it was hard for him to live up to five older brothers.  Hermione wanted to go and tell them how well Ron did at school.  It would please Mr. and Mrs. Weasley immensely.  They were worried about Ron, especially Mrs. Weasley.  To her, Ron was the baby of her boys.  She blamed herself for not pay enough attention to Ron.  Mr. Weasley also felt the same way.  Hermione was mad at Ron for making his parents feel that way.  If she found him, she was going to slap him for it.  

            Hermione couldn't take pacing anymore in her office, so she decided go out for a drive in her car.  Yes, she had a car, but she knew how to apparate.  It was a little convertible red coup.  She didn't care where she was going.  She just drove.

~*~

            The _Witch Weekly_ magazine was putting out their new issue.  Rita Skeeter was forced to take an assignment that was just really a filler for the magazine instead of an investigative report like she usually did.  It wasn't any ordinary filler: it was the front page article of the magazine.  "Great," she muttered under her breath. The editor put her on the assignment because he wanted to keep her out of trouble.  She had gone too far with the Ministry and interfered on an Auror case.  Hermione Granger herself wrote a Howler to the editor about what had happened.  So, he put her on the article she was working on.  How could she possibly do any damage to anyone on the assignment she was on?  "The Top Ten Most Eligible Wizarding Bachelors In the World," she muttered.  She was looking at the names.  The top ten had to have a combination of wealth, power, and looks.  Her eyes feel on the largest gross salary of one of the top businessmen in the United States.  He was worth well over ten million galleons (even more when converted to Muggle money of any currency).  And furthermore, his name was familiar.  It was Ronald Weasley.  Rita Skeeter smiled to herself.  She knew that he was one of Harry Potter's best friends and a World Cup winner.  And now he was one of the richest men in the wizarding and Muggle world.  He was the sole founder and owner of Warp Speed Technologies Limited.  And Skeeter made him number one on the list of bachelors.

            The issue would be out the following week.

~*~

            Ron looked around Muggle London.  He decided to check out the British Museum of History.  He wondered what the fuss was all about, so he decided to check it out.  Ron visited some of the strangest museum in the U.S., and some art museums in Italy and France.   He liked some Muggle paintings like Dalis and Picassos.  He didn't know why.  Maybe, it was because they were so surreal.  He looked at the Egyptian exhibit about King Tut.  It reminded Ron of the visits his family took to Egypt as a child.  Since then, Ron only went there for business.

            He walked out after a while and walked around a little more.  He felt hungry, so he decided to go to find some place to eat.  He took out his Muggle wallet to see if he had any money, so that he could avoid going to a wizard place with the risk of running into anyone who knew him.  Luckily, he had some money.  Ron found one of the pubs to grab something to eat and move on.

            At that exact moment, Hermione was done driving and she felt hungry herself.  She went to go find some place to eat and chose an outdoor café.  She sipped some soda with her deli sandwich.  As she looked through the _Daily Prophet_ that she had taken with her.  Ron saw her as he turned the corner of the street.  It was the café right next to the hotel.  Sighing, he realized that the street was far to crowded with Muggles to do any magic without anyone seeing him do it.  He couldn't take the long way around and get back to the hotel that way because then he would right in front of her.  Maybe, he could sneak by in the crowd of Muggles.  Or, he would just have to face her.  Taking a deep breath, he walked out of the corner he was in.

            Hermione was still reading the newspaper, if Ron wanted to sneak past her, it wouldn't have been that hard.  Instead, he entered the café and stopped right behind her, casting his shadow over her.  Hermione noticed that things got dimmed suddenly.  Someone was standing right behind her.   "What?" she said with a sigh as she turned her head.  Her jaw dropped.  "Ron?"

            "Hello Hermione," he said in a pleasant tone.  Ron's voice was baritone.  There was a soft lingering when he said her name.  Hermione felt her heart beat a little faster.  He was the person she saw walking down the street that other day.  She jumped to her feet and smiled at him.  She embraced him.  "Where have you been Ronald Weasley?" 

            "Around.  I'm in London for business," he said.  "So, how have you been, Hermione?"

            "Fine.  I'm still working for the Aurors.  We heard about you playing Quidditch for the Americans.  What have you been up to?" asked Hermione.  Ron was wearing his sunglasses.  He pulled the chair that Hermione had been occupying a little bit as a gesture for her to sit down.  She took a seat and Ron took the chair across from her.  He took of his sunglasses and put them into his leather jacket.  Hermione never realized how good Muggle clothes looked on him.  It was taller than when she saw him last.  Harry was 5'11", but Ron was taller than him.

            "Nothing much.  I'm working at Warp Speed," said Ron nonchalantly.  Technically, he wasn't lying to her.  He was just leaving out vital information.  Like, oh maybe, the fact that it was _his_ company.  

            "Warp Speed?  The company that makes broomsticks?  Wow.  It must have been hard to get there.  I've heard that they only hire the top makers.  What are you doing there?" asked Hermione.  She knew that Ron knew all about being an Auror.

            "Design and planning for the most part.  Sometimes, I get to make one," admitted Ron with a slight smirk.  Ron looked at her as she spoke to him.  Was it him or had she changed?  Her hair wasn't bushy anymore, but controlled in a ponytail with some locks escaping from it.  She looked like a woman who knew the world.  Her eyes were still a warm cinnamon brown color, and her voice was as sure, but had a delicateness to it that Ron never heard before.  

            "Really?  I thought that you would have kept playing considering," said Hermione.  She stopped herself from saying anything about what happened to Ron before with the teams in England.  As far as she was concerned, it was England's lost for not snapping him up when they had a chance.  In Europe, there wasn't any really universities once one got out of a school like Hogwarts.  She was a little envious Ron for having the foresight to look for other options when he couldn't get on the Chudley Cannons.  Hermione would have liked to go to one of the hybrid universities.  

            "No, I didn't want to.  I didn't like all the attention as much as I thought I would," confessed Ron.  That was true.  

            "Will you be able to see anyone else during your visit here?  Are you going back to the States so soon?" asked Hermione.

            "I don't think so.  I only saw you by chance, Hermione.  My visit's almost up.  The headquarters of the company's divided between New York City and San Francisco.  I have a lot of work to do," replied Ron. 

            There was something about Ron that Hermoine was starting to notice.  It was subtle: an undercurrent of someone who had a lot of power.   There was more to Ron than what he was saying.  She looked at Ron.  Yes, he was dressed to kill.  His clothes were very stylish and looked rather expensive.  "Um…you seem to be doing very well," said Hermione as she eyed his clothes.  

            "Oh, I'm doing fine," said Ron as a waitress came to the table.

            "What would you like, Sir?" she purred at him.  Hermione felt something in her chest, and the compulsion to take out her wand and hex the waitress.  

            "Is there a dessert menu?" asked Ron mildly without looking at her.

            "Today's dessert is chocolate mousse," she answered in her still purring voice.

            "One for me and one for her," said Ron.  The waitress, who had been nice to Hermione before, shot her a look.

            "Of course," she said stiffly as she left to go get the desserts.

            The waitress came back with the desserts.  Ron asked questions about Hermione's work at the Ministry and questions about how everyone else was doing.  It was partly to get information and to deter her from asking any more questions about himself.  When the check came, Hermione watched as Ron took out his wallet and calculated the tip.  He left just the right amount on the table.

            "You don't have to do that, Ron," said Hermione weakly.  "It's my lunch.  You don't even have to pay for the mousse.  I'll do it."

            "No, I'll pay.  Consider this pay back for all the times you had to pay," said Ron as he flashed her a small smile.  Hermione watched as he waved goodbye.  She wanted to slap herself for not stopping him.

AN: At long last, I have a title.  Hooray!  I thought about it and I've always thought that Ron was smarter than most people gave him credit for.  I mean look at his brothers.  Rita Skeeter's up to no good.  I also thought about what kind of animal Ron would be if he were an Animagus.  Then it came to me, it's perfect and thus my title came. I also found out why I'm not getting a lot of reviews.  I had to turn off that thing under preference for non-registered people.  Now, anyone can review.  


	4. The Eligible Bachelor

**Runaway Fox**

Chapter Four: The Eligible Bachelor

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  In case, you've been living under a rock, J.K. Rowling is the one who owns Harry Potter and all the characters.  I own Simon Scott and whatever characters that didn't show up in the book.  As well as some of the concepts.  I give any broomstick making techniques I come up with to Ms. Rowling.  

*          *            *

            Harry and Ginny got something from Owl Post that was most curious.  It was a long brown package.  "What is this?" asked Harry.

            "I don't know.  The address says it's from Warp Speed Technologies Limited.  Harry, what's that?" asked Ginny.

            "It's a company from America.  They make some of the fastest and most expensive broomsticks around.  Actually, it's the best company," said Harry as the he looked at the red fox logo on the box.

            "Don't tell me you ordered a broomstick without consulting me first.  And one from this company," said Ginny already with her eyebrow arched.

            "I didn't order anything.  I don't know what's inside the box," said Harry.

            "Then open it," said Ginny impatiently.  Harry opened the box and immediately a broomstick was hovering out of the box.  It had a dark mahogany handle with bristles at the end that was like spun gold.  Harry's name was burnt into the wood of the handle with a serial number and the fox logo as well.  "'With our compliments, Mr. Potter.' That's what the note says," said Ginny.  Harry looked at it as if it were the first broomstick in all of Creation.

            "I don't believe it.  Why would they just give me a broomstick?" asked Harry out loud.

            "I don't know.  Maybe, it's 'cause it's you, my love," said Ginny as she kissed him on the cheek.  

            "But…but…wow.  It's beautiful," said Harry as he reached for it.  The broomstick came to him.  He blinked.  "Wow."

            "I remembered when you used to look at me like that," said Ginny with a pout.  "Harry?  Harry?  Great.  All I did was give you a daughter."

            The sounds of knocking came from the door.  Ginny left to go answer the door.  It was Fred, George, Percy, and their parents.  "Mum.  Dad.  Hi everyone," said Ginny with a smile as she hugged her brothers and sister-in-laws.  They brought their kids and it was going to be a family gathering.  Hermione, of course, was invited but she declined.  

            "Where's Harry?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

            "In the kitchen with his new love," answered Ginny.  Mrs. Weasley looked at her quizzically.  "Come with me.  I'll show you."  They followed Ginny to the kitchen.  Fred and George's jaw dropped.  

            "Oh my!" exclaimed Fred.

            "I got it today.  Warp Speed sent it.  I don't know why," whispered Harry.

            "I don't believe it.  Is it really from Warp Speed?" asked George.  Harry passed it to him to see, and he passed it long as if it were either Excalibur or the Holy Grail.  "Look.  It's the Fox."

            "If only Ron could see this, it would blow him away," murmured Fred.  He remembered how much Ron liked just looking at Harry's old Firebolt.  "What's it called?" 

            "There's a reason why there's no specific name for it.  Look at the specifications on it.  It's a custom made.  The Ministry keeps logs on the different kinds of broomstick ever since Warp Speed started making specific kinds for specific positions," said Percy looking at the specifications.

            According to the specifications, the broomstick was made for especially for a seeker.  But that wasn't all, it was built just for Harry.  It had his height down in the specifications and what speeds the broomstick had to travel at.  And there was also a special booster placed into the core of the broomstick.

            "A custom?  That means it's worth even more," said Mr. Weasley.  

            "Men," muttered Mrs. Weasley and Ginny underneath their breaths.  That was until Fred's wife, Angelina, who was one of the chasers for Gryfinndor back at Hogwarts came into the kitchen.  Then everyone, had to look at the new broomstick.  Harry didn't get it back for at least an hour.

~*~

            Ron was getting ready to leave for New York City in the next twelve hours, but he wanted to get to Diagon Alley and look around.  After talking with Hermione, he found out that all of the Weasleys would be gathered at the Harry and Ginny's house, so he thought that he could get away with going to Diagon Alley.  Simon decided to join him.

            "I've never been to Diagon Alley.  Maybe, I can see this joke shop of your brother that you've been telling me about," said Simon.  He knew all about Ron's family even if he hadn't met them.

            "Well, I don't recommend you eat anything if you really don't want anything to happen to you," warned Ron.  They went through the Leaky Cauldron with anyone noticing Ron at all. He was dressed in wizard's robes just like Simon. 

            They were looking around here and there.  And despite Ron's warning about not consuming anything from Fred and George's shop, Simon was plucking off yellow feathers.

            "I don't care what you say, Ron.  It was a good pastry.  What's it called again?" said Simon with a laugh.

            "Canary Creams.  I've made it a point never to eat anything that my brothers hand to me.  Even with drinks," said Ron with a laugh.

            "Well, if it isn't the Weasel," said someone with a low drawl from behind them.  _I know who that is.  God.  Figures, other than Hermione, who else would I run into?_  Ron and Simon turned around to see someone as tall as Simon, who was 6'1", with platinum blonde hair and gray eyes.  He looked very pale.

            "Malfoy," snarled Ron.

            "Well, what are you doing back on British soil?  I thought that you wouldn't come back here.  Aren't there enough Weasleys in this country?  I thought you were the one exiled out," sneered Malfoy.

            "I thought that you'd be in Azkaban by now.  Who did you sell out? Daddy?" asked Ron calmly.  This threw Malfoy off.  The Ron he remembered would be more than red at the ears by now, and someone would have to be holding his collar back to prevent him from attacking.  He looked absolutely cool.  

            "No.  I'll have you know that the Ministry has extended mercy to me.  I'm now at the Ministry.  Say, where is Potter and Granger?  You're usually not anywhere without them.  Who would have thought that Potter's sidekick could venture out on his own without his protection?" said Malfoy.

            "I can fight my own battles, Malfoy.  Besides, I don't have time for this.  The Americans have a saying: 'Time is money.' And I don't want to waste either talking to you," said Ron calmly.  

            "Why don't you go off and get some sun?  Or are you some kind of vampire who'll burn up? Besides, he's wor—" started Simon, but Ron held up a hand to keep him quiet.  Simon knew who Draco Malfoy was from just looking at him.  The Malfoys were one of the families that were into the Dark Arts.  Simon guessed that the Ministry had him working there just to keep an eye on him.  

            "Well, look who went to America and grew a spine.  Bravo.  Now, I see you have a sidekick.  You've moved up in the world, Weasley.  I suppose I should passed this on to Potter and Granger," said Malfoy.  Ron felt his heart stop for a moment.  No.  He had to do something to stop him.  Ron walked up to him.  Malfoy reached for his wand.   "Watch it, Weasley," he added.  Simon had his hand on his own wand waiting for Ron to ask him to help.  He knew better than to infer with Ron's fights.

            "_Expelliarmus_," Ron simply whispered without drawing out his wand.  Like the Memory Charm, it was one of the spells he could do without using a wand.  It was something he learned in Ellsinore.   Malfoy looked surprised.  Without his wand he hand to come up with something else.  Ron had his wand in his left hand.  He was close enough, so Malfoy attempted to punch Ron.  Ron caught his fist with his right hand.  He held it tightly, and it was obvious that he was stronger than Malfoy.

            Malfoy was brought to his knees.  He could feel the bones in his hand being crushed.  Who knew that Weasley was that strong?  He was able to give him a black eye before, but this was different.  He could feel the blood being cut off completely and he felt bone snap.  Ron let go of him finally.  He looked up at Ron who towered over him with supremacy.  

            "Goodbye, Mr. Malfoy," said Ron smoothly.  He turned to walk away as Malfoy looked at his hand.  Ron walked up to Simon who was still facing Malfoy.  There was a crowd of people collecting.  "Mr. Scott," said Ron; he never called him that unless in a professional capacity.  He handed Malfoy's wand to Simon.

            "Yes, Mr. Weasley," followed Simon.

            "Take care of this mess," said Ron as he walked off.  

~*~

            Hermione was back at her flat.  Her cat, Crookshanks, was with her.  She was rubbing his belly while she read a book.  Finally, she had a day off.  And she was by herself.  However, her thoughts weren't on her reading, but rather on her meeting with Ron.  Was it possible for someone to change that much in five year?  Had she change as well?  

            An owl came to her window with the latest issue of _Witch Weekly_.  Crookshanks jumped off her lap so that she could go and get it.  She paid the owl five Knuts and it left.  Something caught her eye on the front cover.  "Most Eligible Bachelors in the World" which was written by Rita Skeeter.  "Great.  What did she do now?" murmured Hermione in annoyance.  She opened it to read the article.  It was a countdown from the bottom to the top.  Hermione skimmed through the articles.  One of the men was Viktor.  That didn't surprise her.  What surprised her was the number one bachelor on the list.  "OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Hermione in shock.  She surprised Crookshanks.

~*~

            The Weasleys were enjoying a nice family picnic in the backyard of Harry and Ginny's house.  They were having fun while the kids were running around causing mischief.  Fred and George's kids were probably the most dangerous.  Percy's kids fell victim to the tricks that they were playing.   An owl dropped a copy of _Witch Weekly_ and was ignored.  Hermione apparated to the house and knocked on the door.  Harry opened the door.

            "Hi Hermione.  It's nice to see that you changed your mind about coming," said Harry happily.

            "That's not why I'm here, Harry.  Has anyone see the latest issue of _Witch_ _Weekly_?" she asked.

            "No.  I don't think so.  Why?" asked Harry.  

            "Good.  I saw Ron yesterday," answered Hermione.

            "You did?  That's wonderful news," he said with a large grin on his face.

            "And I'm pissed off at him," she said as she walked off to the backyard.

            "What?" said Harry as he followed her to the backyard.

            Everyone looked up to see Hermione as she stormed in.  "Why, hello Hermione," said Mrs. Weasley.

            "Where's your _Witch Weekly_?  Here passed my copy this way around the table," said Hermione as Percy handed her the copy that was there.  She flipped to the page where the article was.  And handed to Harry.  The first person who read the article was Ginny.  She looked absolutely shocked.  "RON!" she exclaimed.

            "What is about Ron?" asked Mrs. Weasley anxiously.  Ginny handed the magazine to her mother.

            "I'll read it out loud for everyone else," said Harry.

**Number One Bachelor in the World**

By Rita Skeeter

We've had a Quidditch player.  We've had a scholar.  We've had some very rich men.  What does it take to be the number one bachelor not only in the wizarding world, but also with the Muggles?  For our top bachelor, we feel he must be a combination of all the other bachelors under him.  The only man to fit the bill is Ronald Weasley.  He's got money, power, brains, and throw in sex appeal.  

This sumptuously sexy selection was born and raised in England.  Ronald Weasley is the second to youngest child of Arthur and Molly Weasley.  He graduated from Hogwarts.  He is a self made millionaire; upon last year's estimates he is worth around 10 million galleons.  He is also one of the top seekers of all time after the World Quidditch Cup three years ago, when he captured the Golden Snitch, defeating the Russians.  Although, Ron has played for the Americans, he still found time to go to school at the very exclusive hybrid university, Ellsinore in Northern California near San Francisco.  Mr. Weasley has a degree in Business and Economics with a minor in Philosophy.   Mr. Weasley also graduated second in his class.  However, he's still number one on our lists.

Don't complain about Quidditch ladies.  It's Quidditch that helped build Mr. Weasley up in more ways than one.  It's helped build some of those muscles on him and his bank account.  This red head is the owner and founder of Warp Speed Technologies Limited, the top broomstick manufacturers in the world.  And he's only twenty-three years old. 

Mr. Weasley was not available for comment because he is notoriously known for avoiding the press.  He is highly elusive and reclusive.  It is unknown if he is even currently dating anyone. His love life isn't known at all.  However, it's all the challenge, ladies, that makes this man worth catching.  Can any snare this fox?  I have a feeling we'll have to hunt him down first.

            While Harry read the article surprised gasps escaped most everyone's list.  They were all dumbfounded by the end of the article.  "So, this is Ron's been up to," said Harry.  He looked towards the house to where the new broomstick was.  Fred, George, and Percy looked downright surprised.  "Here's a picture," said Harry.  It was a still shot.  Obviously a Muggle photograph.  Ron was looking out at a sea wearing white.  The photo was in classic black and white, capturing Ron's features perfectly.  It wasn't hard to tell that he was tall and muscular.  He had a white shirt that was partially unbutton.  His hair was tousled.  And it looked like he hadn't shave for the picture.  There was something powerful about the photograph.  The shadows seemed to sculpt around him and he had a sleepy look on his face.  It was very serene.  

            "Whoa.  This is Ron.  I barely recognize him," said Fred as he looked at the picture of Ron.  

            "Um…this is a surprise," said George.  

            "I can't believe it," murmured Percy.  How could his youngest brother be like this?  He thought he knew his siblings very well.  Mr. Weasley was re-reading the article.  Mrs. Weasley looked rather pale as she looked over his shoulder to look at the picture of her youngest son.  It had been so long since she even saw a picture of him that she was getting misty eyed.  

            "I had no idea.  I mean I knew he liked playing Quidditch, but I didn't know he liked broomsticks so much.  What about your new broomstick, Harry?  Let me see it," said Mrs. Weasley.  She hadn't seen it when everyone else was looking at it.  Before, it was just some broomstick, but now it was a creation of her son.  It was the tangible thing that he sent to his best friend.

            "No wonder, you got that broomstick.  Ron must have ordered it to be sent to you," said Mr. Weasley with a smile.  He always thought that Ron was destined for something great, but he didn't what.  Arthur could hardly contain his paternal pride when Ron won the World Cup.  His co-workers at the Ministry had to listen to Arthur for days on end after that.  

            Harry went to get the broomstick and came back quickly.  The children were now looking at a picture of "Uncle Ron."  "Is it true, Daddy?  Is Uncle Ron really that rich?" asked Paul.

            "I think it is.  Look at the broomstick your Uncle Ron had made for your Uncle Harry," said Percy.

            Mrs. Weasley touched the broomstick lightly and traced her fingers over the fox logo on it.  She smiled.  "I'm glad that he's doing so well.  But, I do wish he'd send word home.  Imagine, we had to read a magazine to see how he was doing.  Of all the inconsiderate things.  Well, he only has time to send presents and that's it.  Why doesn't he just send himself home?" said Mrs. Weasley.  "Making me worry about him.  Well, if he's too busy to come home, then we'll have to pay him a visit," she added firmly.

            "Actually, I decided to check if Rita Skeeter's information is correct.  Actually, um…I did see Ron yesterday.  And damn him for not saying anything.  And I've been doing some background checking on him," admitted Hermione.

            "You saw him?" asked Ginny.

            "Yes, I was having lunch at a café, and he came to my table.  He and I talked for a while.  And he said that he worked at Warp Speed, but he didn't say what job he had.  All I know is, he paid for my lunch even though he only should up and had dessert.  He was dressed in Muggle clothes and knew how to use Muggle money very well.  Right down to the tip for the waitress.  Who I might add was looking at him.  He didn't even seem to notice.  Come to think of it," said Hermione.  That last part about the waitress was something she wasn't really going to say, but now that she thought about it.  Ron didn't pay any attention to the waitress.  That was a relief to her.  Why?  She didn't know exactly.  

            "Who knew?  All this time.  We should have let him build our broomsticks for us.  But, that's not a good idea.  I mean I've seen how much those broomsticks cost.  We couldn't afford to pay him," said Fred with a smile.

            "Maybe, he'd be willing to give a family discount," said George thoughtfully.

            "Or trade for some lovely jokes for it," said Fred.

            An owl came from the Ministry and dropped a letter for Hermione.  She opened a large envelope. "It's the inquiries I made just before coming here.  Okay.  Everything about his education is confirmed as for his gross wealth.  Um…the article is wrong," she said.

            "Well?  How much is Ron worth?" asked Harry.

            "Thirteen and a half million galleons," answered Hermione.  "I am mad right now.  He didn't tell me anything.  He used some diversionary tactics."

            "What kind of diversionary tactics?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

            "He asked about everyone else.  That's how he did it.  I had to answer so many questions about all of you that I couldn't ask any questions about him.  Damn him!" growled Hermione.  She was outsmarted by Ron.  Now, that's something she never thought would happen.  However, like everyone else it seemed that they underestimated Ron Weasley.

            "Hermione.  I know that you're mad, but please.  He's my son," said Mrs. Weasley.

            "Sorry, Mrs. Weasley.  It's just that…ARGH!" said Hermione in frustration.

            "There, there, Hermione.  There's no need to get so mad at him," said Mr. Weasley.  It wasn't everyday someone made Hermione mad enough to scream out in frustration.  At least that's what Harry thought, but Ron and Hermione were always good at pressing each other's buttons.  Now Hermione was more determine to do something to Ron.

~*~

            Ron was packing his stuff to get ready to go back to New York City.  He preferred to do his own packing.  He was glad the visit to England was over.  He had left Simon to deal with Malfoy back in Diagon Alley.  There came a knock at the door.  "It's open," hollered Ron.  

            "Hey, man.  I have something to tell you," said Simon, seriously.  

            "Is Malfoy all right?" asked Ron without looking at him.

            "Yes, I mended the bones in his hand.  You broke two bones in two of his fingers, Ron.  I used a Memory Charm and returned his wand to him.  But, there's something else," said Simon nervously.  He had a copy of _Witch Weekly_ behind his back.  

            "What?"

            "Don't Avada Kedavra me," said Simon as he handed the magazine to Ron.

          Ron took one look at the article and exclaimed, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

AN: Um…I'll stop here.  There is something more to the plot.  I know I put drama, but there's always going to be some fun.  Yes, Ron's very rich.  I would also liked to thank all of you have reviewed, and this part's for you.  I hoped you guys like this chapter.  


	5. Fox Trot

**Runaway Fox**

Chapter Five: Fox Trot

Disclaimer:  Ahem.  I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  I own the new story and characters.  Mine.  

*          *          *          *          *          *

            "WHAT THE HELL?!" roared Ron after reading the article in the _Witch Weekly_.  He turned around to see Simon trying to get out of the room before Ron could do anything to him.  "Where did you get this?" he demanded.

            "At Diagon Alley.  It just hit the newsstands.  I picked it up when I heard someone say your name.  So, I read it.  I don't know what happened.  Do you want me to take care of it?" asked Simon.  

            "No.  I think I'll take care of this myself.  I want you to make some arrangements with the hotel.  We're extending our stay in London," said Ron as he ripped the magazine and promptly set it on fire with his wand until it was vaporized to ash.

            "Um…I also get more copies of that magazine," said Simon as he left to do what Ron ordered him to do.  He knew that he'd be pissed off having his privacy violated like that.  Simon however thought it was funny when he first read it.

            Ron fell back into the large sofa.  He kicked of his shoes and took off his jacket.  He had to think of what he was going to do.  He knew that his mother had a subscription to the magazine along with almost everyone else.  His family was bound to know by now.  He closed his eyes.  He felt tired.  Very tired.  His mind drifted off to a memory.

            _"Ron?  Are you alright?" she asked.  Her hair was long and jet black.  The wind fluttered around her.  She tucked a lock that had escaped behind her ear._

_            "No.  I'm just resting my eyes," answered Ron._

_            "You're a strange one, Ronald Weasley.  Do you remember who I am?" she asked._

_            "Um…sorry.  I don't remember, but you're in my magic classes," said Ron_

_            "Yes.  My name is Miranda Hoshi.  I sit behind you and your friend, Simon Scott," she said with a smile.  Ron had been sitting outside in the sunlight.  Actually, he was thinking of home.  He only left home six months ago and was homesick for England._

_            "Hello.  You can call me Ron," said Ron as he held out his hand._

_            "Then, you can call me Mari.  What are you doing?"_

_            "Thinking of home."_

_            "Are you an exchange student?"_

_            "No.  I moved here permanently.  I left home."_

_            "I see.  It must be hard starting over like that."_

_            "It's not so bad.  It makes you feel free.  Weightless."_

_            "Somehow, I don't believe you," said Mari as she sat next to Ron.  He finally had a chance to really look at her.  She was in a word beautiful.  Her hair was up to her waist.  Her eyes were almond shaped and black.  So, black that they seemed almost endless when he looked into them.  She gave him a kind smile.  He couldn't help it but smile back.  _

            "Ron?" called Simon.  Ron jerked awake from his very short nap.  "Oh, I'm sorry.  Just go back to sleep.  The hotel is cool with you staying longer.  I also set up an appointment with the editor of that magazine.  Just get some sleep."  Simon was a little worried about Ron.  _He's thinking of her again.  It's a good thing I stopped him.  He'll probably start thinking of him also, _thought Simon.  He gave further orders that no one was to disturb Ron for the rest of the day.

~*~

            Hermione was determine to find out where Ron was staying.  She figured out that he'd be staying at a Muggle hotel.  The question was which one.  Ron didn't make it easy for anyone to find him.  She also suspected that Ron knew about the article, but she didn't know how he would take it.  Hermione was also a little bitter.  The last time Rita Skeeter messed with her, she made her look as Ron put it like a "scarlet lady."  How come Skeeter always made Ron and Harry look good?  She had the article in front of her.  She had read it over and over again.  And stared at the picture.  

            "He does look cute," she whispered despite herself.  "What am I saying?  This is Ron!" she exclaimed.  Crookshanks looked at her as if she had gone insane.  She shook her hair at herself.  She was now acting like Ron.  Someone whose head would be turned because of a pretty face.  Besides, this was _Ron_.  Hermione did see it herself.  Ron was turning heads.  He was turning her head.  What did this all mean?  

            She remembered the last time she really had a serious conversation with Ron.  It was after Harry got picked for the Chudley Cannons and when Hermione said she was going to be an Auror.

            _"Don't get me wrong, Hermione.  I'm happy for both of you," sighed Ron.  He didn't look the least bit happy for them.  He looked sorry for himself.  _

_            "Well, there's still other options out there.  You can join me with the Aurors," said Hermione._

_            "I don't think so.  Besides, they're looking for people with Muggle blood, and I don't have any.  I supposed I could work in the Ministry like my father and Percy.  Charlie could always use some help with the dragons.  Fred and George are opening more stores.  Bill also said that he would help me out if I wanted to work for Gringotts," said Ron as if he were reading off a list in his head._

_            "What do you want to do other than play Quidditch, Ron?" asked Hermione._

_            "I don't know.  All I know is…if I want to ever make.  If I want chance at all, I have to get out of here," said Ron._

_            "What?"_

_            "Don't you get it, Hermione!  I might as well be vapor.  No one will care if I do anything meaningful here!"_

_            "That's not true.  It doesn't matter.  Everyone loves you for who you are, Ron.  It's only you."_

_            "You're right.  It's only me.  And I am not happy here.  Everyone ignores me.  It doesn't matter if I think I'm doing well in Hogwarts.  Or if I think I'm an okay keeper on the team.  No one will care because there are other people who've already done it.  There's Bill.  He was Head Boy.  There was Charlie.  He was the captain and keeper for the team.  Percy.  He was a Perfect and a Head Boy.  Fred and George.  They're joke business is taking off, making Mum eat her words.  And then there's Harry.  Harry Potter.  I might as well be invisible when Harry's around.  And then there's you," finished off Ron._

_            "What about me?" asked Hermione._

_            "You don't understand.  You're smarter than me, even without all the books and studying.  You don't know what it's like to have your best friends always better than you.  I need to get out of here," said Ron, his voice twisting with frustration._

_            "Ron, don't say that.  You can stay here.  It doesn't matter if you aren't as good as your brothers or Harry.  You're better than you give yourself credit for, Ron.  I think you're better than me.  Besides, I can help you.  Don't go," pleaded Hermione._

_            Ron looked at her for a moment.  His eyes were blank as if nothing she had just said registered with him.  It was graduation night at Hogwarts. Everyone was talking about what they'd do after school.  Ron found himself not doing anything since the Cannons turned him down.  Harry and Ron had a big fight, and they stopped talking to each other.  Hermione knew that Ron felt jealous.  And that he was pissed.  It wasn't that he got turned down from the Chudley Cannons, but it was the fact that Harry wasn't into them as much as Ron was.  _

            _"I just need to think things over, Hermione.  Just leave me alone," said Ron._

_            "You're not leaving are you?" she asked one last time to be sure.  Her eyes lingering on his back as the moonlight washed his shoulders._

_            "No.  Not now," said Ron softly.  Hermione smiled in relief. _

            Hermione was wrong about Ron not leaving.  Ron didn't speak to Harry anymore.  Not for the two weeks before he left.  He just up and left without more than a note saying that he decided to go to America and take his chances there.  Mrs. Weasley almost fainted when she realized that he left.  Hermione figured out that Ron did a little research before leaving.  He must have looked up the hybrid schools and where to find them.  He must have applied for the school.  She thought about how much it must have cost to go to the school.  Ron must have paid for it by playing Quidditch for the New York Astrolights.  He did this all without any help from anyone.  She also thought about why he never told anyone.  It had to do with him saying that nothing he would do would impress anyone, so he kept his success to himself.  Harry felt awful for allowing himself to be so immature when Ron was being immature.  He kept saying that he should have turned down the chance to be in the Cannons and that he should have talked to Ron, if he had known that Ron would have walked out of all their lives. 

            She pulled her knees to her chest and tucked her hands underneath her knees.  She looked at the picture of Ron.  If only Ron knew how much he was missed.  Hermione missed Ron.  What if he didn't feel the same way?

~*~

            The editor of _Witch Weekly_ was pacing up and down his tiny office.  Ronald Weasley was coming and by the sounds of his top employee, he didn't sound like he was at all flattered by the article that Rita Skeeter wrote about him.  The American over the phone said something about getting a lawyer.  The editor knew that there were a lot of lawsuits in America, but to be warn to get a lawyer.  He was anxiously waiting.  Mr. Weasley was fifteen minutes late.  It didn't matter.  As far as the editor was concerned, Ronald Weasley could come in any damn time he wanted.   

            "Mr. Weasley is here to see you," said the secretary as she knocked on his door.  He gulped.  What was he supposed to say to the richest man in wizarding England?  The door opened.  Ron Wealsey walked in wearing an expensive looking set of robes followed by a blonde man who had a brief case with him.  

            "Hello Mr. Laughton," said Ron smoothly.

            "Hello Mr. Weasley.  Would you like to take a seat?" asked the editor.

            "No.  I don't need a seat because this won't take that long.   By the way, this is my second-in-command, Mr. Simon Scott.  Tell me right now what is to prevent me from buying this magazine and firing you and Ms. Skeeter.  I can make your life very difficult, Mr. Laughton.  I can make it so you can't find a job anywhere in the United Kingdom," said Ron.

            "Um…m-my deepest apologies, Mr. Weasley," stammered Mr. Laughton.  Ron looked at him evenly.  He didn't look red or anything.  No, he was red yesterday from embarrassment.  Now, he had time to calm down.  Ron learned something: in order for one to win argument, one must keep a cool head.  It was something he wished he had learned when he was in Hogwarts.

            "Let me tell you what I think you should do.  Would that be helpful?" asked Ron.  Mr. Laughton nodded.  "First of all, any future articles about me that comes to your desk never makes it into the magazine.  Second, give Ms. Skeeter a six month suspension or I'll tell the Ministry personally that she's an unregistered Animagus," said Ron in a soft tone.

            "You know about that?" asked Mr. Laughton unsteadily.  

            "Yes, I know a lot of things, Mr. Laughton.  Do we have a deal?" asked Ron.  Mr. Laughton nodded.  "Very well.  Good day to you, Mr. Laughton."  Ron and Simon left the office.  They continued walking silently back to the limo.  

            "That last part was a bluff, wasn't Ron?" asked Simon when they were inside.

            "What part?" asked Ron.

            "That part about reporting Skeeter to the Ministry.  First of all, you wouldn't want to expose yourself that easily, and second, you pointing the finger at her like that would be hypocritical of you," said Simon with a smirk.

            "I have no idea what you're talking about," said Ron with a laugh.

            Both of them burst out laughing in the limo, so much so that the driver had to call back to see how they were.

~*~

            Hermione took a few hours, but she found out that the hotel Ron was staying at was the one that was right near that café she had met him.  _That's why he probably stopped to talk to me.  He didn't think he could get passed me without me seeing him.   I wonder if he's gone back to the U.S. yet.  Well, there's only one way to tell,_ she mused.  She got into her car and went to the hotel.  She went to the front desk and asked the manager.  The manager said that he wasn't allowed to disclose any information about any of the guests staying in the hotel.  Hermione suspected that Ron was the richest man staying at the hotel, and well, silence was golden.  

            She decided to stake herself out at the outdoor café again and wait.  She used a spell to increase her vision, so that she could see anything that stopped in front of the hotel.  Sure enough, fifteen minutes later, a limo pulled up and the man at the front opened the door.  A tall blonde man came out first, followed by a tall red headed man.  Hermione stood up and dropped some money on the table to pay for the coffee that she was having.  She ran up to the hotel.  Ron was already inside.

            "Miss!  Stop!" shouted the front desk manager she had spoken to earlier.

            "I need to see, Mr. Weasley.  I just saw him walk in," said Hermione.  "Call his room up for me.  Please.  Tell him that Hermione Granger is here to see him."  The front desk manager looked at her.  There weren't a lot of calls for Mr. Weasley, but still he ordered them to screen all calls and visitors.  

            "Excuse me, I'll handle this," said an American accented voice from behind Hermione.  She turned around to see a very handsome, platinum haired, and blue eyed man.  He looked to be around the same height as Ron.  Maybe, an inch or two shorter.

            "Hello, my name is—" said Hermione.

            "I know. I heard your name, Ms. Granger.  My name is Simon Scott.  Please walk with me," he said to her.  Was it her imagination or was he trying to hide a dislike of her?  She followed him to the bar and restaurant that was inside the hotel.  The hotel that Ron was staying in had to be one of the most expensive hotels in the city of London, including all wizards' hotels.  They sat down at the restaurant.

            "I am Ron's best friend and second-in-command of Warp Speed Tech.  I am also his lawyer and business manager," said Simon.  Simon had a degree in corporate law.  That was the reason why he didn't chose to place Quidditch professionally; he needed to focus on his studies, so he just kept on taking loans while he was in school.  Ron had an easier time getting high grades than Simon did.

            Hermione tried to keep calm when Simon said that he was Ron's best friend.  Why she was also Ron's best friend.  Along with Harry.  It was the three Musketeers back in Hogwarts.  She already knew that she didn't like Simon that much.  "I know Ron.  I've known him since Hogwarts."

            "Well, that was what?  Five years ago.  You haven't seen him for that time.  I know that for a fact," said Simon smugly.

            Hermione narrowed her cinnamon brown eyes at him.  Simon thought that she was very pretty.  Downright gorgeous, but he wasn't going to cave to one of the people who had given Ron any trouble.  "That's not true.  I meet with him the day before yesterday at the café across the street," gritted Hermione through her teeth.

            Simon was surprised because Ron hadn't mentioned it at all, but he decided not to display it.  "What about it?  You probably read that article about Ron in the magazine.  That's why you're here isn't it?  Ron's got money and power.  Or is it something else?" he said in a condescending tone.

            Hermione turned red at his comments.  "It's not that!  You can't decided who Ron gets to see or not!  It's up to him!" she shouted.  

            "She's right, Simon," said a voice from behind him.  Hermione smiled when she saw Ron.  He didn't look like he was smiling.  His face looked solemn.  "You can have the rest of the day off, Simon.  I won't be needing you."

            "Very well, but if you need me…" started Simon.

            "I'll call.  Thank you, Simon," said Ron as he walked out of the restaurant.  

            Hermione looked at Ron again as if she was meeting him for the first time.  She forgot about Simon the moment she saw him.  He looked different.  He looked like he had matured over the last five years.  His eyes held untold wisdom.  

            "Ron…" started Hermione.

            "Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked.  He was dressed in a suit without his tie on.  He looked tired as if he were under some kind of stress.  Hermione nodded and he offered her his arm.  She took his arm reluctantly as they walked outside into London.

~*~

            They walked together in virtual silence.  Hermione didn't know when she felt this safe.  Maybe, it was before Ron left.  She wanted to ask about what happened with the article, but he was quiet.  The Ron she used know would have had a ton of stories to tell about being a Quidditch player and a maker of broomsticks.  But not this Ron, he kept to himself.  And if she wasn't mistaken, there was a shadow of pain in his eyes sometimes.  Or perhaps, it was the moonlight.  

            "Why didn't you say anything about all this?" asked Hermione.

            "Why?  I don't know.  I've been used to keeping things quiet.  I didn't tell anyone I was playing Quidditch because I was afraid someone would try to drag me back here and stifle me again.  It's how I'm used to dealing with things," his voice was hiding something else.  Something painful.

            "I want to know what you've been doing for the last five years.  Tell me everything," said Hermione with a smile.  She didn't know why she didn't want to slap him anymore, she didn't want to.

            "There's too much to say.  I don't even know anyone anymore from what you've said about my parents, siblings, and Harry.  I don't even know you anymore, Hermione," Ron said softly.

            "And I don't know you, Ron," said Hermione.  "Or at least, what you are now.   I want to start over.  Let's start over from the beginning.  Hello my name is Hermione Granger," she said as she held out her hand to Ron.

            "My name is Ron Weasley.  It's a pleasure to meet you," whispered Ron as he took her hand and shook hands with her.  

AN: Who is the mysterious Mari?  What does she have to do with the story?  Ron in the books has always appeared to be rather insecure in himself and abilities, and I hope I projected just that.  Please don't hate Simon.  His role in Ron's life is more important than what I've shown yet.  


	6. Two to Tango

**Runaway Fox**

Chapter Six: Two to Tango

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and all the characters from the books written by J.K. Rowling.  I do own Simon and this story.

*          *            *            *            *            *

            Percy decided to look for Ron on behalf his parents.  He couldn't stand how much stress this placed on his parents.  Arthur Weasley was now one of the top members of the Ministry and it was predicted that he would become Minister.  Percy didn't want his father to worry about Ron so much.  He went to the Aurors to see if Hermione had made any progress, but he was met with Seamus Finnegan who told him that she had taken the day off.  They chatted a little bit about Ron being the most eligible bachelor of the wizarding world, but Percy quickly left after that.

            It sound suspicious that Hermione would take time off so suddenly.  It didn't sound like Hermione at all.  She wasn't the type to take the middle of the week off.  Percy didn't like the sounds of it at all.  He had to find Hermione.  She was the one who said that she would look for Ron and she's mysteriously disappeared.  Percy was now off to find Hermione.  Where could she be?

~*~

            Hermione took time off from work to meet Ron.  He had never really been around Muggle London except for some places.  So, she decided to show him around.  There was the large Ferris wheel that London had.  She decided to take him to the amusement park.  She didn't know how he would take it.  Hermione also marveled at how well Ron knew about Muggles.  He could easily passed as one.  He had taken many classes on how Muggle society worked.  But, it was obvious that he spent a lot of time with Muggles as a whole.

            "I hear that it's one of the largest Ferris wheels in the world, Ron," said Hermione.

            "I've been on one.  I don't mind high places," said Ron with a smile.

            "I do," murmured Hermione.  Ron looked at her strangely for a moment, and with a victorious smile, he said, "You're afraid of heights, aren't you, Hermione?"

            "Um…yeah.  I don't like high places.  That's why I've never really been into broomsticks.  No offense," said Hermione with a nervous laugh.  

            "Then why are you taking me to it, if you're scared?" asked Ron.

            "I just thought you'd enjoy it.  I'll wait for you on the ground," answered Hermione.  Ron started laughing at her.  Her ears were red at the tips.  "It's not funny.  I didn't laugh when you said you were afraid of spiders."

            "No, but you did snigger at me.  Don't lie.  I know you did," said Ron with a fake hurt look on his face.  

            "Shut up, Ron," said Hermione with a smile on her face.  Ron laughed out loud.  It has been a while since he had been this comfortable.  "You know what, Ron?"

            "What?"

            "You have a slight American accent on your voice."

            "I do?"

            "Yes, but I supposed it comes from staying there for so long.  And being around so many of them."

            "In America, everyone thinks there's something fantastic about my accent.  I didn't even know I had an accent until I moved to California.  They say it's charming.  When I'm here, I sound like everyone else.  Or so I thought.  Simon loves to make fun me about it."

            "Speaking of Simon.  Why is he a prat?"

            "What?  No, Simon's not a prat, Hermione.  He's my best friend," said Ron in surprise.  "Well, one of my three best friends," he added hastily because of the look on Hermione's face.

            "But, why is he like that?"

            "He's only protecting my interests," said Ron with a hint of finality on the topic.  Hermione could tell that Simon was doing something else.  There was more to what Simon and Ron were up to.  Something deeper, but Hermione chose not to pry any further.

            "There it is," said Ron as he pointed to it.  "That's it isn't it?"

            Hermione gulped, "Yep."  Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her along until they were on the Ferris Wheel.  She refused to look out either side.  Ron looked outside and was in awe of the view.  It must have taken a lot for the Muggles to build something like that for the purpose of pure entertainment.  He remembered when he visited Paris, and Simon took him to the Eiffel Tower, but Ron like the Ferris wheel better.  He wondered how it would look at night.  "Hermione, it's alright.  Your knuckles are turning white.  Come on now, are you an Auror or aren't you?" he said mildly to her.

            "I'm fine.  Are we almost done with this ride yet?" asked Hermione.

            "Hermione, we've only been here for less than two minutes.  Relax," said Ron in a soothing voice.  Hermione never thought that he was capable of being really gently, but it was blatant in his voice.  He moved over to her side of the little car.  He sat next to her without moving it too much and took her hand.  "And I thought my fear of spiders was bad."

            "It's not funny, Ron," she whispered as she looked into his eyes.  His eyes were twinkling with unspoken humor.  And smiled despite herself.  "Just take one look out there for me.  You got me here," he said.  She turned her head to look outside to see London in its glory from a bird's eye view.  "Don't look down.  Just look around you," he instructed.

            "It's beautiful," she whispered with a smile.  As she turned back to face Ron.  He was only a few inches from her face.  She could feel her heartbeat in her ears as he stared at her for a moment and then pulled back away from her.  

            They didn't say another word to each other until they were back down on the ground.

~*~

            "No, Percy.  I haven't seen my daughter today.  We haven't heard from her since last week," said Mrs. Granger.  Percy was at her doorstep.  "Is there something wrong?"

            "No, not really, Mrs. Granger.  I just wanted to ask her something.  She was doing something about looking for my brother," said Percy.

            "You mean, Ron?" asked Mrs. Granger.  She knew the Weasleys well enough to know about Ron being gone.  He was one her daughter's best friends.  

            "Yes," answered Percy.  Most people thought that Percy was a snobby, know-it-all who was so self-centered that they never thought he'd ever get married.  On the contrary, he cared a great deal for his younger siblings, and not just because his mother told him to look after them.  Percy was always so annoyed with the twins and as much as he liked being around Bill and Charlie, his favorite brother was Ron.  Percy was worried about Ron because of Harry.  Being Harry's best friend made Ron an easy target for Voldemort.  One of the scariest moments in Percy's life was during the Triwizard Tournament when Ron was chosen to be one of the hostages, specifically Harry's.  When Harry went passed the time limit, Percy thought that Ron was dead.  Before Harry got to rescuing Ron, he showed up late for the task.  Percy thought of killing him for letting Ron stay underwater for so long.  Then when Harry got Ron out along with Fleur's sister, Percy pulled him out of the water and without caring how he looked.  Ron's absence left a hole in the family.  Percy thought that he wouldn't care if one of his younger siblings would up and leave without a trace, but he was wrong.  Well, maybe if it were Fred and George.   

            "I see.  I'll tell you if I hear from her, Percy.  I promise," said Mrs. Granger softly.

            "Thank you, Mrs. Granger," said Percy as he left.  He walked back to his car.  He had to find Ron.  

~*~

            Hermione and Ron continued their day through Muggle London.  The took a boat across the Thames.  And explored the old theaters where William Shakespeare's plays were shown.  Ron learned all about Shakespeare when he was in college because of the English classes he had to take.  So, it was worth seeing the Globe.

            Hermione kept telling him about the different places they were going to, acting as a tour guide.  Ron knew about the Globe and Shakespeare, but he let Hermione talk.  He knew that she liked telling people about things. And it was nice to hear her voice.  Ron knew that Hermione's name was in a Shakespearean play called "A Winter's Tale."  Of course, Ron kept any knowledge he knew to himself.  He liked the sound of her voice and the way her eyes lit up as she displayed Muggle London to him.  Ron realized that Hermione bounced between both worlds as a Muggle born, and that she was very proud of her heritage.  

            "In London, during Shakespeare's time, female actors were not allowed to be on stage, so they had to have young male actors to do the girls' roles," said Hermione.

            "That's strange," said Ron with a smile, but he already knew that.  He wasn't bored; he was far from it.   

            "How long are you staying in England?" asked Hermione suddenly in a soft voice.  She was always thinking about it.

            "Just a few more days.  I can leave at anytime, but my hotel bill is racking up and I really don't like spending that much.  Probably three days," replied Ron.  He didn't say anything about own part of the hotel he was staying in.  No, he needed a good excuse.

            "I supposed I'm keeping you from some important business," said Hermione without looking at him. For some strange reason, his mentioning of leaving in three days was making her chest hurt.  

            "No.  Simon's taking care of it," said Ron.

            "You really trust him, don't you?" asked Hermione.  _You used to trust me_, she thought to herself.

            "Yes.  I trust him with my life," answered Ron solemnly.  _He's proven that already.  He's proven that I can trust him with my life, _he thought.__

            There were many periods of silence between the two of them.  They weren't uncomfortable, rather they used to be times when arguments broke out between the two of them.  They hadn't been fighting at all.  The conversation wasn't as lively as it used to be, but now it was sort of a mental game of chess for both of them.  Hermione kept finding herself confounded by Ron.  

            There were a few things that were bothering Hermione.  First, there were the different women staring after him as if they never saw a man before in their lives.  Both kinds, Muggle women and witches.  Second, was the way he kept to himself.  He didn't show his humor that often now.  He was serious about a lot of things, but at the same time he looked cool.  He was a combination of Bill and Percy, except with something extra.  Before, he was more like Charlie, Fred, and George.  However, Ron became a man of his own.  She didn't even think of telling the Weasleys yet about finding Ron or Harry.  She just wanted to keep Ron to herself for a little bit.  She wish she knew why.

            "Are you going to tell my parents?" asked Ron after the long silence.

            Hermione looked at him in surprise.  Did he become a mind reader when he went off to America?  "Do you want me to?" she asked.

            "It's up to you.  It doesn't matter to me," answered Ron as the wind whipped around his hair a little bit.  Hermione clutched her hands into fists to prevent herself from running her hands through his hair.  

            "I think they'd be happy to hear from you.  Your parents were surprised about that article in the magazine," said Hermione with a smile as the wind played with her hair delicately.  She had her hair half up and half down.  Ron thought it was very fetching on her.

            "Does anyone else know?" asked Ron with a slight smirk.

            "Um…Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, and Harry were there when the magazine arrived along with their children," answered Hermione.

            "So…the world knows then.  Fred and George must have been having fun with it," remarked Ron.

            "They did.  And they were wondering if there was such as thing as family discounts at Warp Speed," said Hermione as she took his arm.  

            "I don't like it when people stare after me.  That's why I've learned to ignore it.  By the way, what did Harry have to say about his new broomstick?" asked Ron.

            "He was very happy with it.  He's been practicing with it.  He's really impressed, Ron," said Hermione.  _We both are._

            "Good.  I hope that the specs are working for him.  It took a while to get just the right combination for Harry," said Ron with a sigh of relief.

            "What do you mean it took a while?  You were the one who designed the specifications for Harry's broomstick?" asked Hermione in surprise.  Her mouth was slightly open in surprise.

            "Of course.  I wouldn't trust anyone else to do it right for Harry.  He is one of my best friends after all," said Ron with a smile.  "By the way, you may want to close your mouth before something flies into it."  Hermione shut her mouth and playful punched Ron's arm as he laughed at her.

~*~

            Bill and Charlie came home to England after reading the article.  "I'm surprised.  I mean Ron's got to have a couple of vaults in Gringotts.  Even if some of his money is in Muggle money," said Bill.  

            "You're a Curse Breaker, not a teller, Bill," said Charlie with a chuckle.  

            "Where's Percy?" asked Bill to Fred and George.

            "I don't know.  He wasn't at the Ministry," said George.

            "Percy's played hooky.  Wow.  I'd never thought I'd see the day.  I mean first Ron, then Percy.  I swear this isn't the family I grew up in," said Fred with a laugh.

            "Who would have thought our Ron would grow up to be this?" asked Charlie with the article in front of him. 

            "I can't say I couldn't be prouder," said Bill.  "I knew that he'd turn out all right."

            "You two sound like Mum and Dad," commented George.

            "But, it's true.  We've had to wait twenty-three years for Ron to be this cool," said Fred.  

            Ginny walked by the kitchen at the Burrow just in time to hear what her brothers were talking about.  She smiled to herself.  "What he wasn't cool before?" asked Ginny. 

            Her brothers looked up at her in surprise.  They all smiled at each other.

~*~

            It was now nightfall in London.  Ron said that they should have dinner at a restaurant.  Ron's secretary in New York called a restaurant in London to make reservations.  (AN: Yes, he's so rich that he can get his secretary to make a long distance phone call just to make dinner reservations.)  It was a Spanish style restaurant with some South American flair in its ambiance.   The waiter showed them to their table.  It was semi-formal, but Hermione felt a little out of place.  Ron pulled the chair for her, even if the waiter was going to do it.

            Ron ordered something with seafood in it with some paella.  Hermione ordered something called a fajita.  The waiter came back with some thing grilling on a hot iron skillet and put it on a small flame on the table.  She smiled at Ron as he ordered some wine to go with their meal.  

            "This is a very nice restaurant, Ron," said Hermione. 

            "My secretary must have done some research on the internet," said Ron.   They talked about other things about what kind of things to see in America.  Ron told her about San Francisco and New York.  She found it interesting and wished that she could visit both cities some time.  She also liked how his voice had a lingering effect to it.  It sent chills down her spine.  They were now waiting for dessert which was a caramel flan.  The sound of soft music was playing.  There was a dance floor in the restaurant.  And to Hermione's surprise, Ron stood up and offered her his hand.  "Would you like to dance?" asked Ron.

            "It's a tango.  I've never danced a tango before," answered Hermione with uncertainty.

            "Then you haven't danced at all, Hermione.  Don't worry.  Trust me,' said Ron softly.  She looked at his eyes and found herself standing up.  They walked out to the dance floor.  He lead her to until they were in the middle of the dance floor.  They were the only couple out on the dance floor. 

            Ron placed his hand on Hermione's side and took her other hand.  She placed her hand on Ron's shoulder.  She didn't realize how small she was compared to him.  He led her, gently gliding with her on the dance floor.  The sound of the soft music was guiding him.  He really knew how to dance because his mother made sure that he knew how, but he learned how to tango in California.  He remembered the last time he tangoed with anyone.  It was with Mari.  She was the one who taught him how to tango.

            The music stopped.  It was good thing, too, because Ron was starting to feel uncomfortably close to Hermione.  He pulled away from her, still holding her hand.  He lead her back to her chair.  The flan was already waiting for them at the table.  Hermione felt cold from Ron not being close to her so suddenly.  She looked at him, but he looked like he was off somewhere else.  She started to eat her dessert without saying anything.

~*~

            Ron walked Hermione back to her apartment after that.  He didn't say much, but he did drape his jacket over Hermione's shoulders.  He looked rather thoughtful and his right hand was on his abdomen for some reason.  "Are you all right, Ron?" asked Hermione.

            "What?" he asked distractedly.

            "Your hand is on your stomach.  Did something disagree with you in dinner?" asked Hermione.  She had never known Ron to get sick from eating.  Well, maybe from consuming too much too quickly.  She looked at him with concern.

            "I'm fine.  I'm just tired," said Ron as he put his hands in his pockets.  

            "You should go back and get some sleep, Ron," said Hermione worriedly.  He looked like something was bothering him.  "What's really wrong, Ron?" she asked.

            "Nothing.  Nothing is wrong, Hermione," he said with a sigh.  It was hard to tell whether or not he was lying.  Because he looked tired, but there was something else.  

            "This is my flat," said Hermione.  "Would you like to come in for some tea?"

            "No.  I have to get back to the hotel and get some sleep.  Good night, Hermione," whispered Ron.  She slipped off his jacket and handed it back to her.  He had driven to her place earlier with a rental car the hotel was able to provide; it was a Jaguar.

            "Thank you, Ron.  Good night," said Hermione as she kissed him lightly on the cheek.  He gave her a weak smile and walked back went to the car.  She took out her keys and opened the door to her flat, but stopped to see the car drive off.  

            Percy had been waiting all afternoon for Hermione to return to find out where Ron was.  He was surprised to see Ron walking with Hermione to her flat.  Needless to say, Percy was surprised to see Ron so soon.  He looked healthy, but tired at the same time.  Percy was happy to see him, but at the same time mad at Hermione.  _She found him and didn't tell any of us.  We have a right to know where he was,_ he thought through his teeth.  As soon as Ron was out of sight, Percy marched up to Hermione's door and pounded on it.  It opened as soon as he started pounding on it.  "Percy?  What are you doing here?" she asked with a surprised look.  Hermione turned a little pale.  

            "I see you've found Ron," said Percy coldly.

AN: Some of my personal thoughts on Percy comes in here.  I am pretty sure that Percy cares a lot for Ron.  As much as he wants to be like Bill and Charlie and the fact that Fred and George annoy him so, I think Ron would be his favorite brother.   And I think the proof is in the fourth book during the Triwizards Tournament when he thought Ron died.  Yes, there was a little romance in this part between Hermione and Ron.  However, Mari comes up again.  ^_^  Who knows I might finish this story as a Christmas gift to you guys.  Well, see, be good and review…^_~  Also, I'm going away for winter vacation at home.  There's no telling when I'll be able to post again.  If there are too many reviews, then I might put up the next part to hold you people over until I'm back next year (two weeks).  Sorry.  I really am.


	7. Snaring the Fox

**Runaway Fox**

Chapter Seven: Snaring the Fox

Disclaimer: I don't own a bunch of the characters and original characters, the wonderful J.K. Rowling does.  I own this story.  And all the new concepts and characters.  Simon, Mari, and Marcus belong to me.

*          *          *          *          *          *

            _"You are the coolest," said a short boy with straight, jet black hair and sparkling brown eyes.  Ron looked at him as he walked of the Quidditch field.  Mari was on the team with him; she was a chaser while Ron was a keeper for the university team.  At the time, Ron didn't know that there were scouts coming to the games looking for players to play professionally._

_            "Um…thanks," said Ron modestly.  He felt his ears go pink for a moment._

_            "Ron, this is my younger brother, Marcus," said Mari proudly as she placed her hand on his shoulder.  He couldn't more than sixteen years old.  He was a head shorter than his sister, but he a bright smile on his face._

_            "Hello, my name is Ron Weasley," said Ron with a smile as he held out his hand.  The boy looked at Ron as if he were surprised that he'd even shake hands with him.  "It's a pleasure to meet you, Marcus."_

_            "Marcus, shake Ron's hand.  He's a big fan of yours, Ron.  He doesn't come to the games to watch his older sister play," said Mari with a pout._

_            "That's not true, Mari," snapped Marcus embarrassingly.  Ron knew that Mari was half Japanese and half American.  Her mother was American, but she had died when Mari was twelve. So, Ron could see that Mari had a half sister-half mother role with Marcus.  Marcus reminded Ron of himself when he was younger.  _

_            "Do you want to try some goals on the field?" asked Ron._

_            "Really?" asked Marcus in amazement._

_            Ron nodded and Mari loaned her broomstick to Marcus to hit a few goals with Ron acting as keeper of course._

            Ron woke up from his dream or rather memory from the past.  He thought about Mari and Marcus often.  Much more often than most people thought.  He also spent his evening thinking of Hermione and Harry.  He was remembering those four.  They were friends of his, but both sets of friendships laid in ruins.  Ron knew that he wrecked both sets of friendships. The friendship between Ron, Harry, and Hermione broke down because he was insecure and jealous of both of them.  The one between Ron, Mari, and Marcus broke down for the same reason, except it wasn't Ron's insecurity and jealousy that did it, and the results were far worst.  He felt as if it were still his fault because he ignored the signs that he used to project himself.  Ron couldn't afford to have Hermione and Harry renew their friendship together because he was afraid that the next disaster would be much worse.  

            He stood up in his room to do his meditations.  In Ellsinore, the magic students took classes in advance Transfiguration, Potions, Meditations, Charms, Spell Making and Breaking, Herbology and other classes such as those.  Ron had struggled through Potions because his foundation was shaky even though the professor was very nice to him.  If it wasn't for Simon, Ron wouldn't have passed the class.  Simon was a wiz at brewing potions, but he had trouble in Transfiguration where Ron had to help him.  Ron was very good at transfigurations.  The transfigurations were so advance it came down to transfiguring their own wands into various objects.  There wasn't any Divination which Ron was grateful for.  In fact, most American schools didn't have Divination.  Instead, there were useful meditation classes instead where they had to learn Tai Chi and Yoga.  It was so that they could focus their magic to do some magic spells without wands.  A wand was something used to focus magic like a conductor.  If a wizard has enough focus, then he could get away without using a wand for less complex spells.  All the graduating wizards and witches of Ellsinore were able to do some magic without wants.  Usually, if a spell required more than two words, a wand was needed.  

            He used the meditation to calm himself down from his dream.  Ron liked spending time with Hermione.  He always thought that they would have trouble without Harry around to have any decent conversation, but he was wrong.  They didn't need Harry in order to relate to each other.  In fact, neither of them brought Harry up that much.  Ron looked forward to spending his remaining time in London with just her.  He always thought of Hermione in a different way than any of his other friends, including Mari.  She was special and it took Ron four years into their friendship to realize that.  Ron knew at the time that he wasn't really good enough for Hermione and that someone like Viktor Krum deserved her over him.  Why would she pick Ron back then?  He was nothing then, but now he was someone.  Someone important to the world economy.  

            Ron remembered that Mari loved him.  And she did.  He didn't love her back as much as she loved him.  He didn't know why he couldn't and it cost her life.  Ron thought of Hermione and what could happen, what almost happened on the Ferris wheel.  He had to pull away from her before she got hurt.  He felt his ear cuff thoughtfully.  There was a Japanese symbol on it.  Mari's brother picked it out for him when he got his ear pierced.  It had the symbol Kitsune on it.  Fox.  Ron remembered how much Marcus wanted to be like him.  Marcus had more piercings on him than Ron did.  He remembered this with a smile on his face as he finished his meditations.

            "Ron, there's a call from San Francisco.  They say everything is fine," said Simon from the dining area of the hotel suit.  Ron got up and dressed for the day.  

            "That's good.  I think I'm going to meet Hermione," said Ron.

            "Oh, that's good.  I'll take care of everything," said Simon with a smile.

            "It's not what you think, you dumbass," said Ron smartly when he spotted that cheeky grin that Simon had on his face.

            "Yeah, whatever, Ron.  _'I think I'm going to meet Hermione.'_ Man, you're not thinking of her in a friendship capacity and I know it.  Even if you're a state of denial," teased Simon as he smiled even more.

            "Shut up with your psycho babble," said Ron with his eyes narrowed at him.

            "Whatever.  Your lips say no when your eyes say 'Hell yes!'  See you later, Ron.  Give my regards to Ms. Granger," said Simon with a smile still on his face.  Ron shook his head as he left and shot another death glare at Simon which had no really effect.  It only succeed in making him laugh out loud.

~*~

            Hermione and Percy fought for about an hour last night.  Percy was going to his parents' house as soon as possible to tell them the news about finding Ron and about how Hermione kept it to herself.  He went even as far as accusing her of knowing where he was the entire time he was in London.  Needless to say, this had to be the biggest argument that Hermione had with Percy since that whole thing with the house elves.  

            She had to warn Ron as soon as possible and called the hotel that he was staying at to find, much to her annoyance, Simon answering the phone, "Hello?"

            "Hello, this is Hermione Granger."

            "Oh, if you're looking for Ron, he's already left to meet with you."

            "He has?  Can you stop him?"

            "What?  No, he already left about half an hour ago, Ms. Granger."

            "His brother saw us.  He's going to tell their parents."

            "Which one?"

            "Does it matter?"

            "I guess it doesn't.  Well, Ron can take care of it himself, Ms. Granger.  I suppose I could call his cell phone and warn him."

            "That would be fine.  I tried to stop his brother, Percy, but I couldn't."

            "Percy?  Uh-oh.  I'll call Ron right now," said Simon as he hung up the phone and dialed Ron's cell phone number.

            Hermione was a little surprised to hear that Ron had a cell phone, but she got over it quickly.  She wanted to laugh at the irony of the situation because for the last five years she spent time trying to get Ron to see his family, but now she was helping him avoid them.  Something told her that Ron wasn't ready to meet with them yet.  So, like Simon, Hermione felt like she had to protect Ron.

~*~

            "Really Percy, to call a family meeting this early in the morning," mumbled Fred in his stupor.  All the Weasleys were without their spouses except for Harry.  Percy made sure that Harry was present.  

            "What is so important you had to have all of us here?" asked Bill as he yawned.  

            "I saw Ron," answered Percy simply.  Everyone was awake at once.  Mrs. Weasley was close to frantic with excitement.  

            "Where?" asked Mr. Weasley.

            "He dropped off Hermione at her flat in London.  He walked with her and drove off in some really fancy car afterwards.  I talked to Hermione after that, Dad," answered Percy.

            "And?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

            "She said that she had just found out which hotel he was staying at in London.  It's the one downtown Muggle London.  Almost close to the center of London.  Apparently, they spent the day together.  Hermione said that he was fine.  He just didn't want to talk to anyone really.  He's going to be gone the day after next," said Percy.  "He said that he was busy.  Hermione didn't say anything about him dropping by for a visit.  I think if he had it his own way, he probably would have continued to even avoid Hermione.  What are you going to do?" he asked his parents.

            "Um…what should we do?" asked Arthur.

            "I don't think we should force him to do anything, Arthur.  He'll come home when he wants to.  He's used to things going his way now," said Molly. 

            "Wait…that's what Hermione said also, but Mum, we haven't seen or heard from him in five years.  Can't you just make him come home for a visit?" asked Fred.

            "No, I can't make him do anything anymore.  He's a grown man, Fred.  You keep forgetting that because your older than him.  Besides, if we push him too hard, he'll be pull himself further away from us," said Molly.  

            Her other children looked at her because they knew that she was right about Ron.  She still blamed herself for not paying enough attention to Ron.  Ron had to leave to get any real attention drawn to himself.  There was no denying the fact that Arthur and Molly were very proud of their youngest son.  

~*~

            "Hello.  Simon?" asked Ron over his cell phone. 

            "Ron, Hermione called back here and warned me that your brother, Percy, knows.  He saw you two last night.  Hermione couldn't stop him from telling your parents.  She said she tried, but all she can do is warn you," answered Simon quickly.

            Ron was speechless for a moment.  He felt himself go pale as he waited for the light to change at a stop.  His freckles were probably as pale as he was.  "You're serious?" he stammered.

            "Yes.  I'm serious.  Hermione said that she'll meet you at King's Cross instead something about where you used to take the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts.  Platform 9 ¾," answered Simon.

            "Okay," said Ron as he hung up and turned the car to head for King's Cross.  He knew that Hermione would probably apparate over there.  _Damn Percy!  It had to be him.  God, I'm not having any luck avoiding anyone here.  You'd think that after Malfoy things would get better.  Why don't they just leave me alone?_ Thought Ron as he made it to King's Cross and parked his car.  He walked into the busy station looking for Platform 9 ¾.  He saw it there wasn't the usual amount of people around because no one was trying to catch Hogwarts Express today.  Classes had already started there.  He looked around first and then went through the barrier.  "Ron," whispered Hermione from a corner.  He walked up to her.  It was deserted.  There wasn't another person there.  

            "Are you all right?" she asked with concern.

            "I'm fine.  Let's get out of here, Hermione," said Ron as he offered her his arm.  Hermione nodded and took his arm.

            "Percy was practically screaming at me last night right on my doorstep.  I never thought I'd see him that mad at me or anyone else for that matter," said Hermione.  

            Ron looked at Hermione who was smiling and he started laughing at the thought of Perfect Percy losing his cool like that.  Hermione couldn't help herself, but join in Ron's amusement.  They walked out of King's Cross together.  They decided to walk around a little more.  Perhaps go to Diagon Alley, but Ron refused he said something about not wanting to meet anyone there by accident. Although, Hermione could have sworn that he had a sly look on his face.  She didn't want to know what he did or to whom she decided.

            "I have to admit I've been having more fun than I expected.  There is one question I do have, Ron."

            "What?"

            "You've changed a lot, but have I?"

            "Yes, of course, Hermione.  We all have to change.  Everything's always changing that's how things are.   Just some things.  Don't worry about Hermione.  You're still as perfect as ever."

            "Me?  Perfect?  You're kidding."

            "Well, you've always looked perfect to me.  I mean most of the time I was wrong anyway."

            Hermione looked at him in surprise.  He admitted that he was wrong most of the time?  That made no sense to her.  "That's not true, Ron.  You really should give yourself more credit.  I thought by now after all the things you've accomplished, you'd have more confidence in yourself," she said.   

            The leaves were blowing gently in the wind for a moment.  She found him looking deep into her eyes with his soulful ones.  There was some pain in his eyes for a moment.  However, his eyes were intense as if he were holding her underneath a spell of some kind.  The wind blew off some of the leaves off the trees.  One of the them fell close to Hermione's face.  Ron leaned in close and caught it before it could land on her.  He was only inches from her face.  For a moment, she thought that he was going to place his hand on her cheek, but he only raised his hand to catch the leave.  He turned away from her and let the leaf go into the wind again.  Her eyes were open wide as if she were in shock.  Ron turned around again to look at her.  There was an uncertainty in both them, but even more so in his eyes.  There was a look of vulnerability also.  

            Hermione looked at him and reached out one of her hands to him.  He looked at her for a moment with the wind in his hair before he took her hand.  They walked together in silence again.  

~*~

            To the surprise of Percy and everyone else, there was no one in Hermione's apartment.  It seemed as if they had planned out of it.  "How?  Do you think Hermione warned him?  I thought she was on our side," said Fred.

            "Ron's car isn't here," said Percy as he looked around at all the others.

            "I think they might be off somewhere in Muggle London," said Harry knowingly.  He was the only there who had any idea of how to get around there, but even then he wasn't all that familiar with London.  

            "That's a thought.  Besides, that's where Ron's staying," said Ginny.  

            "Fine, let's go there," agreed Percy.  They had split up to look for Ron.  Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George were together while Percy, Harry, and Ginny were together.   They had to find either Hermione or Ron.  They all agreed that it would be easier to find Hermione.  However, if she was with Ron, then it would be much harder than they thought.

~*~

            Simon looked at the article of Ron in _Witch Weekly_.  He studied the picture specifically because he knew where the picture was taken.  It was taken in San Francisco near the Golden Gate bridge where his apartment used be nearby.  However, he realized that the picture was far too artistic to be a causal shot.  There was a tiny printed name on it "Miranda Hoshi."  Simon smiled a sad smile on his face.  Of course, Mari loved to take pictures whether or not it was with a Muggle camera or not.  She was quite artistic at everything, but was also very intelligent.  She was supposed to be class valedictorian, but Simon was, and he was never happy with it.  Simon also argued that Ron should have been valedictorian since was next in line, and at the time of Mari's death, Simon was third in the class.

            Simon sighed and decided that it was best not to tell Ron about where they got the picture.  He almost forgot about the galleries that Mari had pictures in.  Someone must have recognized Ron and got a copy of it.  Either way, Simon was going to have to deal with it himself without telling Ron about it.

~*~

            Hermione was struggling with her feelings at the moment.   She always had feelings towards Ron.  Sometimes they were mad, sometimes they were sad.  Most people thought that Hermione was mad at Ron's sudden departure from England five years ago for the Weasleys, but that wasn't true.  She was mad because he had left her.  She was even madder at herself for not being able to stay mad at him.  She wanted to hate him, but she couldn't' do it.

            "Ron?  Did something bad happen to you?" asked Hermione timidly, hoping that it didn't sound like she was prying.  He didn't answer her.  "Where did you get that earring?"

            Ron looked at her musingly as if he were trying to decided which of her questions to answer. "I got it in California just after the World Cup.  My friend convinced me to get it," replied Ron.

            "Simon?"

            "No, not Simon.  He told me that it would look good on me," said Ron.

            "Well, he wasn't lying it does look good on you," complimented Hermione as she got closer to him to look at the earring.  She knew that it had to have hurt a little more than ear lobes because the needle had to have gone through cartilage.  "What does this symbol mean?" she asked as she fingered the ear cuff just barely grazing his skin.  He pulled away from her and answered, "It means the Japanese kanji for 'kitsune.'  It means fox."

            "Hmm…that reminds me.  You use the fox all over your logos and stuff.  I supposed it's only appropriate," remarked Hermione with a slight smile, remembering the fox that she had seen a few nights ago.  Yes, foxes had red fur just like Ron had red hair.  There was no denying that Ron had the magical skills for becoming Animagi.  He wouldn't say for sure, but even Ellsinore didn't promote people to become Animagi.  

            "Yes, well it's what people thought of me in school.  'As sly as a fox,'" said Ron with a grin.  It was the same kind of grin Fred and George got when they were getting ready to commit some mischief.  "Yeah, right," said Hermione with a smile on her face.

            Ron did something he didn't expect himself to do at all.  He leaned forward and kissed her on her smiling lips.  Hermione stumbled back for a moment, but she warmed up to it.  He pulled away from her after a moment.  The kiss wasn't that long, but Hermione felt like it was an eternity.  And it still wasn't long enough for her.

AN: I like keeping my fox theme through out the naming of the chapters.  I decided to formally introduced Marcus here.  He's also very important to Ron's past.  Does it seem like the romance is going a little too fast or too slow?  I believe the romance here is building on what happened in the fourth book between them.  Keep reading and reviewing….^_^


	8. Confessions

**Runaway Fox**

Chapter Eight: Confessions

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Harry Potter and all the original characters and story concepts.  Those things belong to J.K. Rowling.  So please, no lawyers.  I have no money.

*          *            *            *            *            *

            Ron pulled away from Hermione because he realized what he was doing.  He turned away from her again when he saw the look of disappointment on her face.  Was she disappointed because the kiss was bad or was she disappointed because he stopped?  He had to stop.  It was the only way he could protect her.  

            "Ron…you're still going to leave aren't you?" she asked and it sounded like she was trying to keep her voice steady.

            _I did hurt her.  How could I be so stupid?  If I leave I'll hurt her again, but if I stay I could hurt her more.  There's no way out of this situation,_ thought Ron frantically.  "I have to.  My life is there," he said evenly.

            "I thought England was your home.  It was for eighteen years, Ron.  Much longer than America's been your home," reasoned Hermione.  Her voice as starting to crack.

            "It isn't anymore.  I made a life for myself in the United States.  I have everything I need and want there.   I could never have gotten it here.  No matter how hard I tried," said Ron harshly.  

            "It doesn't matter to me.  It never mattered to me, Ron.  You were always good enough for me.  I didn't care whether or not you got to play Quidditch here or not.  I only cared that you were here.  I only cared about the Quidditch because it mattered to you," said Hermione.  She wasn't trying to hide the desperate plea in her voice.

            "Good enough?  You were the one who went out with Viktor Krum for four years, Hermione.  You were the one who was always on Harry's side during an argument.  I had to leave, Hermione or I would have died here a nobody.  What you need me for is just so you could always feel good about yourself?  Was I the person you compared yourself to when you felt bad?" said Ron with an even harsher edge on his voice.  

            "That's not true and you know it.  You were the only one who had problems with who you are.  You are the most selfish person I have ever meet Ronald Weasley," cried Hermione as she blinked back her tears.

            Ron felt horrible for making her come to tears.  It was making his chest hurt just watching her.  But he had to protect her from himself.  He could hurt her more than just this, and he knew it.  "It's the only way you can succeed in life, Hermione," he responded coldly.

            "How could you be so cold, Ron?  What happened to you?  What made you change?" asked Hermione as a tear escaped and spilled down her cheek.  Ron rolled his hands up into fist to resist the compulsion to wipe her tears off her face.  He couldn't show any gentle gestures if he was going to push her out of his life again.

            "It's the only way to survive.  Wake up, Hermione.  Damn it, you're an Auror, you should know about the way the world is.  People grow up, Hermione.  That's the way it is.  I don't even think that you, Harry, and I are friends anymore," said Ron as his tone took a more steel edge to it with an iciness that made Hermione shudder.  His words weren't hurting her because he was her friend. She looked at him with her eyes blurring from her tears.  

            "I—I.." she stammered to him.

~*~

            Simon also decided to something else behind Ron's back.  He knew that Ron never really recovered from what had happened to him after the World Cup three years ago. He was still hurting from it, so he decided to pay the Weasleys a visit.

            He apparated to the Burrow.  He remembered Ron telling him about the house he grew up and smiled.  It was something he expected.  He walked up to the door at the same time passing some chickens and knocked at the door.  A short, plump woman opened the door.  "Hello?" she asked.  

            "Hello, Mrs. Weasley.  My name is Simon Scott and I work for your son, Ronald Weasley," said Simon in a very friendly voice.

            The woman's eyes lit up the moment he mentioned Ron's name.  She opened the door wide and hustled him inside.  It was a cozy home.  A loving home that Simon expected.  It reminded him of his mother's house on a ranch that he bought for her birthday, and Ron bought her horses.  "Would you like some tea?" she asked him.

            "Yes, of course.  Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," answered Simon.  Mrs. Weasley served him some tea with some biscuits to go with it.  She even cut and buttered a few for him.  He thought that Mrs. Weasley reminded him of his own mother.  It was no wonder that Ron felt so comfortable around Simon's mother.

            "Are you a friend of his?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

            "Yes.  We met in school.  I'm a wizard myself.  Of course, you probably already assumed that.  I just wanted to drop by and apologize on Ron's behalf for not being able to visit you during his trip.  He was here on business," said Simon mildly.

            Mrs. Weasley studied Simon to the point where it made him uncomfortable, and to the point where he knew that she saw right through him.  "You don't have to cover for my son, Mr. Scott," she said with a sad smile on her face.

            "Um…I'm sorry.  I tried to convince him…but you know Ron.  He's really stubborn.  And, you can call me Simon," said Simon.  

            "Yes, he's as stubborn as any member of this family.  Since I can't see my own son, perhaps you can tell me how he really is," offered Mrs. Weasley.

            "Well, I guess I should start with school.  When I first met Ron I was practicing Quidditch in the field, but he insisted on flying around.  I got mad a him and challenged him to a race.  It was going really well until we hit a hedge and got a trip to the infirmary.  My mother got mad at me and sent a Howler.  I was already eighteen and I couldn't believe it.  But, your son was laughing at it.  Of course, I didn't really want to be friends with Ron.  He got in trouble because of the incident, but since you and your husband couldn't be contacted, he got a trip to the Chancellor's office instead.  I thought for sure that he'd be expelled, but instead she put on him on the Quidditch team because according to his transcripts he played at his last school.  She said he needed the discipline.  The competition between Ron and me continued on the Quidditch team.  However, we kind of got over it off the Quidditch field.  He helped me through the Transfiguration and I helped him through Potions," said Simon.

            Mrs. Weasley smiled at him.  "What about the broomsticks?" she asked.

            "Oh.  Well, um…during the weekends we used to take our broomsticks and race them along the coast.  We were sure to stay above the clouds or take courses that didn't have a lot of Muggles around.  Pretty soon we started designing our own broomsticks and building them.  Ron's much better at design than I am.  And he's the got the guts to go the distance.  When he was recruited for the Astrolights it was a blessing for him.  He needed the money to pay for school.  I didn't mind it so much besides, I got tickets to Quidditch games for free.  Ron's an idea sort of person.  I'm used to dealing with small details, which Ron can't stand unless it's about a broomstick.  After he left the Astrolights, he decided to design broomsticks specifically for the positions of the players on the Quidditch field.  He sort kept his name out of it because he wanted people to buy the broomsticks because they were good, not because they had his name on it," continued Simon.  He knew that he was talking too much, but Mrs. Weasley wasn't stopping him.  The door opened to reveal a group of red heads and a guy with messy jet black hair.

            "Didn't have any luck, Mum.  Someone must have warned him that we were trying to find him," said one of the red heads; he was wearing glasses.  They all stopped when the saw Simon.  He stood up.

            "Hello everyone.  This is Simon Scott.  He's a friend of Ron's," said Mrs. Weasley.  Simon noticed that she didn't say that he worked for Ron.

            "Hello.  I know who all of you are.  Let's see.  You're Harry Potter.  You're Ginny, Percy, Charlie, and Bill.  Which one of you is Fred and George?" asked Simon as he held out his hand.  

            The seven of them looked at the American strangely.  He had a pleasant smile on his face.  He was about the same height as Bill.  "I'm Fred.  He's George," said Fred as he pointed to himself and gestured to his twin.

            "It's nice to finally meet all of you.  I've heard a lot about you from Ron," said Simon.  He offered his hand to them to shake with.  Harry was the first one to shake hands with Simon.  He regarded Harry with a look of study.  Harry realized that he wasn't looking at his scar rather he was judging Harry.  He stared back at Simon, but broke it off because he couldn't take the near glare that was in Simon's blue eyes.  Simon shook hands with everyone else after that.

            "Simon was just telling me what Ron was doing while he was in school and how he got his business started," said Mrs. Weasley.

            "Really?  Did you go to the same school as Ron?" asked Ginny.

            "Yes, we went to Ellsinore together.  I was born and raised in California.  I am Ron's second-in-command and his lawyer," answered Simon.  Harry realized that Simon was one Ron's trusted advisors, but was he here on business?

            "I can't say that I'm a little concerned about hearing Ron racing his broomstick up and down California like that.  Not only could you both be spotted, but someone could have gotten hurt," said Mrs. Weasley.

            "'No guts, no glory.'  It's a saying we Americans live by.  Ron's pretty much adopted that philosophy," said Simon.

            "Ron did graduated second in his class," said Bill.

            "He should have been first, but the Quidditch World Cup game sort of got in the way, among other things," said Simon.  

            "Either way, he did very well," insisted Mrs. Weasley proudly.  Simon smiled at her.

            "I came here without telling Ron," admitted Simon.  "I just wanted to drop by because Ron wasn't going to.  He's not really as busy as all that.  It's just that he's reluctant to come home.  I think he had plans of returning to England after college, but he just couldn't."

            "Why?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

            "I can't say, Mrs. Weasley.  What kind of best friend would I be if I couldn't keep his secrets?  He's got some things his own demons to fight before he come home," said Simon softly.

            "What kind of demons?" asked Harry worriedly.  His green eyes were teeming with concern.  

            "That's partly it, Mr. Potter.  Ron's not being so cold on purpose.  He's only protecting himself and everyone else.  I will continue to keep an eye on him for your sakes," said Simon solemnly.  The seriousness in his manner alarmed Mrs.  Weasley and everyone else greatly.  Harry felt a little envious of Simon for being so close to Ron.  Ron was his best friend, not Simon's.  Wasn't he for seven years?  And yet, Harry knew nothing about Ron.  Simon was obviously someone Ron trusted.  Harry's jaw clutched.  The last time he was this mad at Ron was during the Triwizard Tournament when Ron thought that Harry put his name into the Goblet of Fire.  Harry's last memory of Ron was fighting with him when he got on the Chudley Cannons, and Ron didn't.  

            "You know where Ron is.  Why don't you just tell us, so we can help him?" said Harry in a angry voice.  

            "I can't.  And furthermore, I won't," said Simon staring Harry down again.  Both men were glaring at each other willing the other one to cave in.  Ginny stepped between them and said, "Harry, calm down.  If Simon says that Ron's not ready to meet with any of us, then he's not ready."  Harry looked at his wife, and his anger was transferred over to her.  He felt like it was his fault that Ron left.  Ginny took a step back from the look in Harry's eye.

            "He's my best friend," said Harry defensively.  

            Everyone else realized what was happening.  Harry and Simon were fighting over who was Ron's best friend.  Neither was going to back down.  Harry was also angry at Simon for being a better friend to Ron than he was.  Not that he would admit it out loud.  

~*~

            "I—"stammered Hermoine.  Ron looked at her as if he was expecting something important to come from her.  _Just say it, Hermione.  He's been your best friend for seven years.  You love him, right?  Then just say it.  You should have said it five years ago,_ said a voice inside Hermione's head.  

            "Don't pretend you know me, Hermione," said Ron coldly as he turned his back to way away from her.  He need to turn away so that he couldn't see the tears streaming down her cheeks.  He also wanted to walk away from her before she could say anything more.  Anything that could possibly stop him.  _You're afraid that he won't love you back, isn't that right?  Think about it, girl.  He was jealous of Viktor.  He said so earlier,_ urged the little voice in her head.

            "I love you," whispered Hermione softly.  So softly that hardly anyone could hear it.  Ron paused for a moment.  He turned around slowly, but his face remained neutral.  He heard her very clearly.  

            "You do?" asked Ron harshly.  That wasn't what Hermione expected.  Not what she expected at all.  He should like she had said something horrible. 

            _What are you doing?  Why are you looking at her?  Remember what happened the last time someone said she loved you?  Remember?  Where is she now?_  Ron heard his thoughts in his head. 

            "It never mattered to me how much money you had or if you got to play Quidditch.  I wished you had gotten on the team instead of Harry.   You would have stayed if you did.  If you had asked me to or given me any indication that you wanted me to, I would have left Viktor for you in a heartbeat.  I wanted to go to the Yule Ball with you.  I was hoping you'd ask," confessed Hermione.  

            Ron stared at her for a moment again without saying a word.  She wrapped her arms over her chest because she felt like she was in pain.  "Could you now?  Could you love me no matter what?" challenged Ron with a sneer.  He was masking the pain he was feeling in his chest as well.  It was pain that went right down to his soul.

            "Yes," answered Hermione quickly.  It was true.   She could love him no matter what.  

            "I'm not the same person I was five years ago Hermione.  You're in love with the person I used to be," said Ron evenly.  "You're not in love with me."  

            "I love you more than I did five years ago, Ron," said Hermione softly as she wiped her tears away with the back of her right hand.  She realized that she was going to have to face the fact that Ron didn't love her back at all.

            "Could you love even if I told you everything?" asked Ron, using his harsh tone again.

            Hermione looked at him.  It sounded like he was testing her.  Most people would just accept or reject someone's confession of love and be done with it, but Ron was testing her.  Or so she thought.  

            "Yes…I don't really care if you did anything wrong.  Just don't leave again, Ron," pleaded Hermione.  Her pleas were so earnest that Ron felt himself weaken ever so slightly.

            _"I've loved you for the longest time, Ron," said Mari in a breathless voice.  Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing.  Mari was one of his closest friends.  How could she possibly be in love with him?  _

_            "What?" said Ron in amazement as he gazed into her eyes.  She looked at him with nothing more, but love in her eyes.  _

_            "I know that you probably don't feel the same way as I do," muttered Mari.  "But I don't think I can spend the rest of my life without telling you, Ron.  It would be like living a lie."  Her voice was soft, but there weren't any tears in her eyes._

_            "Um…I don't know how I feel about you, Mari.  I like you.  I really do like you.  I suppose I love you, but more like a good friend, Mari," confessed Ron.  The hurt look on Mari's face made him want to kick himself._

_            Instead, the smile came back to her face.  "I understand," she said and quickly added, "No I really do, Ron.  I can accept it.  I love you enough to accept it."_

_            Ron was shocked that anyone would love him for just being himself.  "Thank you, Mari," he whispered to her.  She smiled at him as she took her arm.  They continued to walk along the shore with the sea breeze in their hair._

            The memory of that moment flash through his mind.  That was enough to make Ron turn around from Hermione.  He couldn't protect Mari, but the least he could do was protect Hermione.  He had to shot her down.  A Shakespeare quote flash through his mind, "Cruel to be kind."  He had to be cruel even if it mean hurting Hermione temporarily.  He suppressed the urge to sigh because that would show weakness.  

            He turned around sharply and walked back towards her.  She looked at him with her tearful, loving eyes.  He decided to catch at least one tear drop.  His thumb caught one tear drop that fell on her left cheek.  She looked at him with some quiet hope in her eyes.  His eyes were painful and sad.  She took a hold of his hand which felt cold to her touch.  

            His expression also looked so serious as he whispered, "I murdered two people."

AN:  And that's my cliffhanger.  I said it was a drama, and I've been into the anime called Gravitation.  You were probably wondering what the flashbacks were working up to.  But, what does this all mean?  Ron's got some thing dark in his past.  While Harry and Simon are fighting for position of best friend.  Please review.  Well, it's not like it matters.  I keep writing for the kind people who review anyway.  Thankies to all of you.  


	9. Reflections of the Past

**Runaway Fox**

Chapter Nine: Reflections of the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and all the characters from the book.  No, those belong to J.K. Rowling.  I do own this story and the new characters.

*          *          *          *          *          *

            "I murdered two people," whispered Ron while holding Hermione's hand.  She looked at him with shock written on her face.  He dropped her hand.  She didn't pull away from him.  However, she still had that look of shock on her face.  "You say you could love me no matter what I did.  Can you still?" he challenged her.

            "What do you mean you _murdered_ two people?" whispered Hermione.  She didn't understand.  He had a cold, hard look on his face.

            "You don't want to believe I would be capable of it?  You're wrong.  I killed two of my closest friends, Hermione," he said strongly with conviction.  

            Hermione looked at him and saw how serious he was.  She knew that he wasn't lying.  "How?  When?" she asked frantically.  Ron looked at her coldly again.  

            "It doesn't matter.  I don't have to tell you every detail of my life," he responded severely with a tinge of pain in his voice that Hermione couldn't miss.  

            She took a hold of his hand again.  She wanted nothing more but to comfort him and tell him that she loved him.  Ron wasn't responding at all.  He quickly snatched his hand back.  "I can't go back home.  Not ever.  Not after what I've done.  I don't deserve to come back," said Ron. 

            "They miss you.  You don't have to tell anyone else.  I'll keep it a secret.  I don't think they'll even care if you just come home for five minutes," pleaded Hermione.  Hermione probably should have been embarrassed with herself.  She had thrown away any pride she had earlier.  She never thought that she'd have to plead with anyone much less a man.  Much less Ron.  She could feel him slipping through her fingers again.  

            Ron looked as if he was going to say more, but his cell phone had rang.  He picked up and saw that it was from Simon.  He answered it, "Hello Simon?"  Hermione felt angry at Simon again.  Was it her imagination or did he know just when to interrupt people?  "Yes, thank you, Simon.  There's no need to send a car here.  I'll just apparate back to the hotel.  See you," said Ron as he hung up. 

            "You have to go?" she asked.

            "Something's come up.  I first have to go to New York than to San Francisco," he answered.  "Goodbye, Hermione."

            "Wait…Ron.  Don't go," pleaded Hermione as she reached out for his jacket sleeve and grabbed on tightly.  Ron took a hold of her wrist firmly and pulled her off.  Without another word, he left her again.  

~*~

            Mrs. Weasley was happy to hear news about Ron, but concerned about what Simon had said about him fighting his demons.  What awful thing happened in America that made him so distant from the rest of the family?  Her regret was that she didn't notice that he was going to leave.  

            Harry was so angry that he had to go out and fly his broomstick for a while.  Ginny tried to stop him, but couldn't.  The rest of the Weasley brothers talked amongst themselves until Mr. Weasley came home.  Ginny waited anxiously for Harry to come back, but made sure that their daughter went down for her nap.

            "So, this Simon Scott, did he seem trustworthy?" asked Mr. Weasley.

            "Yes, but I think he came on his own without Ron knowing.  He had to leave because he said that there was business that Ron had to take care of back in America.  He knew Ron in school.  He said that they were best friends," said Mrs. Weasley.  Ginny thought that it was a good thing that Harry wasn't back yet.   She never thought that Harry could be so possessive over Ron being his best friend, but he was.  Over the last five years, even without Ron being around or contacting any of them, Harry still said that Ron was his best friend.  Ron's support was something that Harry missed.  He didn't even realized how important Ron was to him until he was gone.  If Harry knew better, he would have gladly given his position on the Chudley Cannons to Ron.  He would have done almost anything to keep him in England.  The Triwizard Tournament was right the thing that he would miss the most would be Ron.  Harry knew he'd never lose his wife or child, but he knew that he had a risk of losing his best friend.  

            All Harry had of his best friend was the broomstick that he gave him.  He smiled to himself as he looked at broomstick.  Ron was an excellent broomstick maker.  Harry felt jealous of Simon.  How dare Simon declare Ron his best friend when Harry was his best friend?  

~*~

            Ron got back to the hotel looking more tired than usually.  Simon looked at him with concern.  "Are you okay, man?" asked Simon.

            "I'm fine.  Let's get off this rock, shall we?" said Ron with a sense of finality.  Simon eyed him suspiciously, but still nodded.  He knew better than to question Ron in the current state he was in, but he couldn't stop himself, "What happened with Hermione?"

            "She loves me," answered Ron simply with a sound of wistfulness in his voice.

            Simon said nothing more because he knew whatever he said wasn't going to make a difference.  He felt immediately sorry for Hermione, not so much for Ron.  _He loves her back.  God, you're a fool, Ron.  A frightened fool.  You're only hurting yourself and her more by doing this.  You've got to let go of what happened before.  It's not your fault.  It was never your fault,_ thought Simon without saying his thoughts out loud.  Ron put on his sunglasses the moment he got outside and went to the limo.  Simon sighed.  He was going to have to smooth things over with Hermione on Ron's behalf.  Or tell his mother about it.  Mrs. Scott was practically a second mother to Ron, and Simon knew that she would be worried about him.  He decided to tell his mother about it as soon as they got back to California.

~*~

            Hermione walked until she go to the park and collapsed onto a bench.  She had no idea how she got there.  She still couldn't believe what Ron had said.  Surely, the Ron she knew wasn't capable of murder.  Perhaps, it was a mistake.  Why was he walking free if he did commit two murders?  She couldn't understand it.  She loved him.  She still did.  She always did.  Hermione never felt so alone in her life.  She knew that she must have looked awful.  There came the sound of footsteps walking towards her.  She looked up to see a man with black hair and dark eyes.  His eyes were serious, but held some comfort in them.  "Hello Hermione.  I didn't expect to see you here," he said.

            "I'm even more surprised to see you, Sirius," said Hermione with a tiny smile on her face.

            "Are you all right?" asked Sirius as he took a seat next to her on the bench.  "You're looking lonely."  Sirius was one of those people that anyone could trust because he was loyal.  He was also Harry's godfather, but he extended his advice to Hermione as well.  He and Ron were a lot a like.  He was also an Animagus like Ron.  A black dog.  Both of them were canines.  

            "No, did you hear about Ron?" asked Hermione.  A smile spread across his face.  He used to look really tired and starved, but he was pardon for his accused crimes a long time with the help of Professor Dumbldore and Mr. Weasley.

            "Yes.  I read the article.  It's nice to hear that he's doing so well," said Sirius.  "Did you see him?"

            "Yes," answered Hermione as her throat constricted.  Sirius noticed hand placed a calming hand on hers.  "He's changed so much."

            "Has he been home to see his family?" asked Sirius.

            Hermione shook her head.  "No.  He hasn't been over to see Harry either.  And he won't.  He's already left for America."  

            Sirius shook his head.  He always thought that Ron was special even if he didn't think he was.  Sirius thought that he reminded him of himself when he was Ron's age.  Sirius felt a little jealous of James because he had Lily and Harry.  James was also Head Boy.  "Is there anything wrong with him?" asked Sirius.

            "I can't say," answered Hermione.  She wasn't going to answer that question even though Ron made no indication of making her promise him she wouldn't, she still kept it quiet.  Sirius sensed that she was hiding something, but he understood her perfectly.  

            After a while, Sirius suggested that they go back to the Burrow and tell Harry about what happened.  Hermione seemed reluctant, but she came along anyway.  There was nothing more she could do.  She felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest.

~*~

            Professor Dumbledore smiled at the article he had about Ron on his desk.  Most people didn't know that Dumbledore called Ron into his office after the Quidditch try outs didn't go to Ron's favor.  He took out his pensiveve.

            _"Why did you call me in here, Professor Dumbledore?" asked a very nervous eighteen year old, Ron.  It was the first time he had ever been called to Dumbledore's office without being with Harry and Hermione.  Harry and Ron had a bad fight in the corridor.  They had hexed each other and now weren't speaking to each other.  Harry was sent back to class after a visit to the infirmary, but Dumbledore summoned Ron to his office._

_            "I wanted to talk about you, Ron," said Professor Dumbledore._

_            "I'm sorry about the fight in the corridor, Professor Dumbledore," said Ron quickly. The last thing he wanted was to be expelled just two weeks short of his graduation.  He also wondered why Dumbledore didn't have Harry up in the office with him.  He was also in the fight with Ron.  _Of course, he won't expel Harry.  He's Harry.  Who am I?  A nobody, _thought Ron._

_            "That's not why I called you here.  Ron, have you thought of going to a university?" asked Dumbledore._

_            "A _university_?  There aren't any universities for wizards, Professor Dumbledore," answered Ron nervously.  _

_            "There are.  They're called hybrid schools, Ron.  They're schools that are combined especially with Muggles.  The classes give degrees in Muggle specialties.  Along with some harder, more challenging classes in magic.  Harder classes than the ones here, Ron.  I think you would do well," said Professor Dumbledore._

_            "Really?  But, where are these schools?" asked Ron._

_            "The best hybrid schools are in America.  You've gone past the deadlines for most of the hybrid schools, but I think I can arrange for you to go to Ellsinore University.  It is one of the best schools in the world, Ron," said Professor Dumbledore.  Ron looked at him with a surprised look.  Most people never said he was good at academics.  And here the Head Master of Hogwarts was telling him that he was good enough to go to a school far away._

_            "I—I don't know, Professor Dumbledore," said Ron cautiously.  _

_            "I'm not suggesting this so that you can runaway from your problems, Ron.  No, I'm suggesting this because I think you can succeed.  You have so much potential.  It would be ashamed to waste it," said Professor Dumbledore.  Ron thought that he should be telling this to Hermione.  She was going to be the top of the class hands down.  "Some times, one must take a journey to find out who they really are, Ron," he added._

_            "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore.  I'll think about it," said Ron thoughtfully.  Dumbledore dismissed him after that, but not without giving him the information on Ellsinore_.

            Professor Dumbledore pulled away from his pensiveve.  Sometimes, he took special interests in certain students.  He remembered that Ron came back to him on graduation night and made the arrangements to go to Ellsinore.  He didn't tell his family that he was even going.  Ron didn't tell Harry and Hermione.  Professor Dumbeldore contacted the chancellor of Ellsinore, Professor Patricia Chan.  

            A few months later, she reported that Ron was having some trouble adjusting and as a result was acting out.  He had gotten into an accident with his broomstick and another student, Simon Scott.  She had owled Dumbledore for advice and he owled her back saying that she put him on the Quidditch team there.  After that there were no more problems with Ron until three years ago just three weeks after winning the Quidditch World Cup.  

            Professor Chan contacted him using the fireplace and talked with him through the fire.  She told him that Ron had met with some kind of horrible incident and that he had to be in the hospital for weeks.  It wasn't magically inflicted.  He was shot in the liver by another Ellsinore student.  Professor Dumbledore thought of telling the Weasleys, but when Ron regained consciousness he requested that his family not be contacted.  Dumbledore and Chan agreed to it because he was an adult and it was his business if he wanted to contact his family.

            Dumbledore was never thought that anything that bad would happen to Ron.  He may have been the best wizard of the age and the world, but he couldn't see the future.  He only had excellent foresight.  He took a special interest in Ron because of what happened to Ron.  There was no denying that without Ron there would have been no way that Harry couldn't have defeated Voldemort.  Ron was Harry's support.  Dumbledore knew that Harry needed Ron more than Ron needed him.  

            He also knew that Ron would come home eventually.  That was a certainty.

~*~

            The Weasleys were surprised to see Sirius Black and Hermione come to Burrow.  Hermione looked like something awful happened to her.  She was still thinking about what Ron had said.  And Percy wasn't going to show any mercy with her.

            "Did you see Ron?" said Percy impatiently.  The others were staring at her.  She nodded, but said nothing.  Harry came back from flying his broomstick and walked passed Percy to guide Hermione to the sofa.  "He went back to America.  He just left as soon as his friend called him," said Hermione in a shaky voice.  

            "Simon?" asked Harry, masking the anger in his voice.  Sirius looked at Harry.  He was surprised.  It sounded like he was jealous of this Simon.  Hermione nodded.  She knew that Harry was mad at Simon.  She would have been too, but Ron trusted him.  That was enough for Hermione not to hate Simon.  She couldn't hate anyone that Ron trusted.  Harry sat next to her on the sofa, holding her steady.  "What happened?" asked Harry as gently as possible.  

            "Ron said that he had to go back to work," said Hermione vaguely.  

            "Did he say when he'd be coming back to England?" asked Mrs. Weasley hopefully.

            "Ron didn't say.  I don't think he's coming back," answered Hermione.  _Because I drove him away.  What if I had said how I felt five years ago?  Would that have made him stay?  No, I have to stop thinking like this.  This is selfish.  Ron wasn't being selfish.  He was trying to protect me by pushing me away_, that sudden thought made her realize what Ron was doing.  He was protecting her because he thought that she needed it.  "He's so stupid," she mumbled out loud as she shook her head.  

            "We know," said Harry softly with a smile on his face as he rubbed Hermione's shoulders.  

~*~

            Simon left Ron alone for a while. Ron stumbled into the back room to get some sleep.  The private jet had a bedroom in it with a private washroom.  Ron kicked off his shoes and tore off his socks.  He stripped off his black leather jacket and tossed it aside.  He laid back in bed thinking about what Hermione said to him.  _She loves me.  I can't believe that she loves me.  I've waited nearly half my life for her to love me back.  I've waited nearly half my life just to be noticed by her.  But, it doesn't matter now.  She can't get hurt by me.  I can't do that to her,_ he thought to himself as he ran his finger along his ear cuff.  

            "Marcus," he whispered out loud.  Marcus was the one who convinced him to get the ear cuff.  Ron thought of Marcus as the younger brother he never had.  He reminded him of Ginny.  Marcus worshipped Ron as an older brother.  What happened between Ron, Marcus, and Mari made no sense to Ron at all.  Ron lifted his shirt up a little bit at the side to feel the scar there.  It was three years old.  Ron wondered if Harry's scar still hurt him even though Voldemort was gone.  Ron knew that any pain he felt from his own scar was just in his mind.  That still didn't stop Ron from feeling any phantom pain.

            He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but he couldn't.  He tossed and turned.  And thought back to what had happened.

            _Ron woke up at a Muggle hospital in San Francisco.  He remembered what had happened to him.  He felt the needles coming out of his arms.  He couldn't identify the machines around him.  He knew almost nothing about Muggle medicine.  All he knew was that there was something cold and sterile about everything._

_            "Ron?" called a woman's voice softly and delicately.  Ron knew it had to be Jordan Scott, Simon's mother.  He didn't turn to face her.  He felt her soft, delicate hand come up to his forehead and gently brushed his hair.  It was a touching maternal gesture that Ron needed after what had happened._

_            "It's all my fault," whispered Ron helplessly.  He couldn't bring himself to face Mrs. Scott._

_            "No, it's not your fault.  It's not," said Mrs. Scott in a firm voice.  Ron saw that his middle was bandaged up and that there was a dull ache from his abdomen.  The pain there earlier felt like it was on fire; it was a stabbing sensation.  He never thought that Muggles could hurt each other like that, but after feeling it first hand, now he knew better.  Mrs. Scott sat by him without leaving his side to tell Simon, Jennifer, and Becky that Ron had woken up.  She instinctively knew that Ron needed her by his side for now.  _

_            "They're dead because of me," sobbed Ron as tears came down his cheeks.  He refused to turn and face her.  She rubbed his back as he cried.  _

            Ron woke up from his nap when Simon knocked on the door.  He sat up.  "We're about to land.  You have to get back to your seat," said Simon.  Ron stood up and put his socks and shoes on.  He walked back to his seat and waited for the plane to land.  Simon decided to call his mother as soon as they got back to the offices in New York.

AN: The wonderful Mrs. Jordan Scott also belongs to me.  She a lot like Mrs. Weasley.  And I have a feeling you're going to like her a lot.  Has anyone tried to figure out what happened to Ron yet?  Also, I thought that it was important to see how Ron got the idea to go to the hybrid university.  That and I really like Dumbledore.  ^_^


	10. Plans are Made

**Runaway Fox**

Chapter Ten: Plans are Made

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and all the characters from the books.  Those belong to J.K. Rowling.  Me own this story.  ^_~

*          *            *            *            *            *

            It had been days since Ron returned to United States.  Hermione wasn't really functioning like normal.  She was still working at the Aurors, but her heart wasn't into her work.  She decided to investigate the murders that Ron said he committed, but that required using Muggle techniques, so she sent word to the police in San Francisco hoping for an answer.  She needed to know the truth so that she could understand Ron.  She needed know what happened to him.  She wanted to help him because she loved him.  Hermione didn't say anything about what Ron had said.  

            She looked for answers going through news clippings.  She noticed the gap in news between the World Cup and the announcement of Ron quitting the Astrolights.  The rest of the news in between were rumors and tidbits.  Something happened during that time.  At least that's what her instincts told her.  Seamus came into her office, "What case are you working on, Hermione?  Moody's been waiting for you in his office.  He's starting to get suspicious," said Seamus.  He said the last part with a different tone.

            "Oh, um…something personally.  I'll go and see him right now," said Hermione as she stood up and left the room.

~*~

            Ron was at another board meeting as the board members summarized what happened during his absence.  They all handed in reports for Ron to look at.  While Simon looked through some legal papers that had come in.  Simon was well versed in Muggle U.S. law and international wizard's law.  However, he was also planning something behind Ron's back and was feeling guilty doing so.  

            He was going to bring Hermione Granger to San Francisco.  He had to call her by using his own secretary.  His secretary at the moment was tracking down Hermione's number.  She had his number, but he didn't know hers.  If he couldn't work fast enough, he would have to find a way to stall Ron until he could get Hermione there.  He wasn't sure if she would agree to come, but he was half certain because Ron said that she loved him.  Simon knew that Ron probably didn't tell her everything.  Yes, Simon thought that Ron should tell Hermione everything himself.  As soon as the meeting let up, Ron said, "I'm going to my workshop.  There's some designs I want to look at."

            "Okay, I've got these to look through," said Simon gesturing at the stack of legal documents in his hand.  Ron smiled and walked off to his personal workshop.  He had two work shops.  The one workshop in New York City was right next door to his office.  He didn't any actually make any broomsticks in the New York workshop, no he just designed there.  The workshop in San Francisco was away from his office there; it was next to the indoor testing Quidditch field.  There he built prototypes of different broomstick designs.  Ron had brighten up significantly since his return to the United States, but Simon knew that he hid his problems from the world.  Ron wanted everyone to think he was fine.  Simon helped maintain that image, but he also protected Ron from himself.  

            "Mr. Scott," said Simon's secretary, Robert.

            "What, Robby?" asked Simon.

            "I got the phone number of that Hermione Granger you wanted," answered Robert as he handed a piece of paper with the number on it.  "Good luck, Mr. Scott," he added discreetly.  Robert assumed that Hermione was one of Simon's conquests, so Simon laughed at him.  "It's not what you think, Robby," he said.

            "Yes, sir.  Of course," said Robert with a "yeah-right" look on his face.  He left Simon alone to his own devices.  Simon shook his head at Robby as he left.  He looked at the phone number and dialed, not caring what time it was in England.  If she love Ron so much, then she could tolerate one early phone call from Simon.

~*~

            Harry was still sort of mad and Ginny knew it.  Jessica was crawling around her play pen.  Harry had a game to play tonight.  It would be his first game with the broomstick that Ron had given him.  "It's going to be fine, Harry," said Ginny.

            "Do you think he's all right?  Simon didn't make him sound so good," said Harry.  

            "I know my brother, Harry.  He's strong and I think it's a good thing that Simon is keeping his wishes.  That means he's serious about being Ron's friend.  I know that you don't like him, but try Harry," said Ginny softly as she rubbed Harry's shoulders.

            "I know.  I'm trying.  I promise.  It's just that I was Ron's best friend first.  I know that I sound like a child," said Harry.

            "It's cute to see you so jealous.  If you weren't Ron's friend, then he wouldn't have thought of sending you a broomstick," reasoned Ginny.

            "I know.  I just wish I could have seen him before he left.  I mean Hermione got to see him.  Why not me?" asked Harry.  Ginny thought about the way Hermione was acting.  She wasn't about to tell Harry that Hermione was hiding something about Ron.  Ginny wasn't really sure, but she could tell.  Ron did something that hurt Hermione's feelings.  

            "I don't know.  I think it's 'cause you're his brother-in-law also.  He's avoiding all family, and Hermione's not family," said Ginny thoughtfully.  Hermione was practically a member of the Weasley family.  At least unofficially.  Ginny wanted Hermione to be a real member of the family because she still separated herself as if she were an outsider.  Ron was doing the same thing, but he was really a member of the family.

            "I always knew that Ron was ambitious, but he never should how good he could be in Hogwarts.  I think it was because he didn't think anyone would be impressed by it.  He was always talking about the others," said Harry.

            "My love, he was also talking about you and Hermione.  Ron made it on his own without anyone helping him.  I knew that my brother could do it.  Ron was always very smart.  The only indication of that was his chess playing," said Ginny.  Harry smiled at the thought of losing all the time to Ron.  Hermione also lost to Ron often.  Harry realized that Ron's gifted for strategy came from playing chess so well.

~*~

            Hermione smiled at the information she had gathered from the wizards' newspapers in San Francisco.  About four years ago, Ron entered an international wizards' chess tournament and won the championship.  Hermione smiled at the thought of the hours she used to play chess with Ron.  She still hadn't found any information on what happened to Ron during the three months he wasn't playing.  No American press would give any answers.  The wizarding newspapers weren't any help because they had no information on Ron right after the game.  

            She came home to find a message in her Muggle answering machine.  She assumed her mother called, but instead it was the voice of Simon Scott on the phone, "Hi Hermione.  This is Simon.  I wanted to call you because I wanted to ask you if you would be willing to come to California as my guest.  I think Ron needs you.  Just call me back…"  A phone number came after that and Hermione replayed the message and wrote down the number.  She quickly dialed it.  She could feel her heart pounding in her chest.  

            "Hello, Simon Scott's office.  This is Robert.  How may I help you?" asked a friendly voice on the other line.  

            "Hello, my name is Hermione Granger and I need to speak to Mr. Scott," answered Hermione.

            "Yes, he's been expecting you.  I'll patch you through," said Robert.  A moment later the phone was picked up.  "Hermione?" asked Simon.

            "Yes, Simon.  I just got home and heard your message.  Does Ron need me?" she asked.

            "Um…it's sort of hard to explain over the phone.  I mean Ron's fine, but there's some things that he has to tell you about himself," said Simon.

            "He said that he murdered two people," whispered Hermione.

            "I thought he would.  It's hard to explain.  And I would be breaking Ron's confidence if I told you what happened," said Simon in a sad tone.

            "I understand.  I wouldn't want you to break your promise to Ron.  Look I'll come to San Francisco, but I have to plan first," said Hermione.

            "I've already made arrangements for you, Hermione.  I knew that you'd come.  Go to Heathrow tomorrow.  Go to the information desk there's a ticket reserved for you at the desk.  Use my name, and the ticket has your name on it," instructed Simon.

            "Thank you, Simon," said Hermione.  

            "I'll see you soon, Hermione," said Simon, then he hung up.  Hermione started to pack and make other arrangements.  Moody called her to the office expressing that she looked distracted, but she said that she was tired.  Moody didn't buy it for a second.  She had to stand there as his magical eye studied her.  The lie detectors in the room went off a little bit, but she didn't want to explain.  Moody ordered her to take time off until she could sort out her problems.  He said that he needed his number one Auror back in top condition. 

~*~

            Harry thought it would be a good idea to call Hermione's flat because he felt badly for the way he had been acting.  He sent Hedwig, but she came back with the letter he sent.  Apparently, Hermione wasn't answering through owl post, so he called her flat, but there was no answer.  He was starting to get worried so he called the Aurors' Office in the Ministry of Magic.  He was greeted by Seamus.  "Hello Harry.  It's been a while since I've heard from you.  Hermione's not here," he said. 

            "She isn't?" asked Harry.

            "Yes, she took some time off.  Did she tell you?" Seamus informed him.  

            "What?  She didn't say anything.  Did she say where she was going?" asked Harry with concern.  

            "No.  I thought that she'd tell you," answered Seamus.  

            "I have to go.  Thank you for telling me," said Harry.  The Aurors used telephones because they knew that the Death Eaters didn't know how.  It was simple things like that prevented the Death Eaters from rising to power.  The Aurors were now members of the elite Secret Service in England.  

            Harry saw Ginny walk into the room cradling Jessica.  "So, what did Hermione say?" asked Ginny.

            "I can't find her.  Seamus said that Hermione was taking some time off.  Hedwig came back with an unanswered note," said Harry.

            "What?  That's not like Hermione to leave without warning like that.  Do you think something is wrong?" asked Ginny.

            "I don't know.  She's been acting like this since Ron came to England," said Harry softly.  He had the sinking realization that he lost of his best friends.  

~*~

            "Hello, my name is Hermione Granger.  I belive a Simon Scott left a ticket for me to San Francisco, California," said Hermione breathlessly to the lady at the information desk.

            "Yes, can I see some identification?" asked the lady.  Hermione took out her wallet and showed her identification.  The lady nodded and handed her the ticket and had her sign a something.  She took off for the terminal, but went through customs and security first.  She made sure that she didn't have any strange wizards' things.  She had her wand tucked into her sleeve.  No one would bother to check because she made sure to not give a reason.  The reason why security was so high was because she was boarding an American flight.

            Hermione didn't leave word to anyone as to where she was going.  She thought it was obvious enough, and if it took anyone longer to figure out, then it worked to her advantage.  She got on the plane.  Simon had reserved her a seat in first class near the cockpit of the plane.  She was smiling.  It was her first trip off English soil in a while.  Hermione had never been to the United States before.  She wanted to see the places that Ron had told her about.  She had shown him around London and hoped that he would show her around San Francisco and New York.  She took a deep breath as the plane took off.

~*~

            Simon was glad he wasn't going to have to stall for time after all.  He really didn't want Ron to get suspicious of him.  He knew that Ron was going to be royally pissed at him for going behind his back by inviting Hermione over to San Francisco.  Simon arranged it for her to stay at one of the finest hotels in San Francisco.  It was coming out of his own pocket, but he didn't really mind.  He was the top paid employee at Warp Speed Technologies Limited.  The only one who had a higher salary than him was Ron.  

            He called his mother from New York City and informed her that Hermione was coming.  Mrs. Scott was more than happy to meet Hermione at the airport.  Ron was still busy working in New York.  Simon was glad for once that Ron had thrown himself into his work to avoid anything he was feeling.  He could safely leave Ron alone for the time being.  Most people didn't know it was the broomsticks that saved Ron before.  

~*~

            Hermione got off the plane.  She had no idea where she had to go next.  There stood a woman gesturing at her.  She was tall, blonde, blue-eyed, and very beautiful.  She looked to be a little younger than her mother, but somehow looked timeless.  Her long blonde hair hung down her back and framed her perfect oval face.  There was no denying that this woman had to be Simon's mother.

            "Hello, you're Hermione Granger, right?" asked the very beautiful woman.

            "Yes, I was told by um…Simon Scott that someone would meet me here," answered Hermione with uncertainty.

            The woman give her a gentle smile.  "My name is Jordan Scott.  I'm Simon's mother.  Welcome to San Francisco."

            Hermione smiled back at the woman.  Her eyes showed that she was a kind person.  They went to collect Hermione's luggage which was only one suitcase, and then went to the hotel.   Mrs. Scott was driving a truck.  Hermione was a little nervous because of the side of the street they were driving on, but she remembered that Americans drove on the other side of the road.  

            "How long have you known Ron?" asked Mrs. Scott.

            "Since I was eleven.  Actually, ten.  The school year always starts a before my birthday.  Ron's older than me by a couple of months.  He and I went to Hogwarts together.  Seven years before he left for California," answered Hermione.

            Mrs. Scott smiled kindly to her.  She had seen the look on Hermione's face before except it was on someone else's face.  She worried about Ron as if he were one of her own children.  Mrs. Scott had done more for Ron than most people knew.  She knew that her blood was what kept him alive.  Mrs. Scott was a strong, independent woman who had so much pride that she refused any support from her ex-husband, Mr. Scott.  She raised three babies without any real help from anyone, and she also mothered Ron when he needed it more than anything.  She immediately felt sorry for Hermione.  "Ron's changed a lot.  He went through some really bad things, Hermione.  He will tell you when he's ready," said Mrs. Scott reassuringly.

            "I hope so, Mrs. Scott.  You and Simon know him better than I do.  You probably know Ron better than his own family does," said Hermione sadly.

            "I won't say that, but I will say that he is a member of my family," said Mrs. Scott firmly.  Hermione looked at her for a moment and realized that she was telling Hermione the truth.

~*~

            "You mean you can't find, Hermione anywhere?" asked Sirius.

            "Yes, I mean she gone.  Seamus said she went on vacation and she didn't tell her parents where she went," answered Harry with concern.  "I don't know where she could have gone."

            Sirius and Remus looked at each other with concern.  The two of them always thought fondly of friendship that Harry had with his two best friends.  They reminded Sirius and Remus of themselves before all the bad things of the world had hit them.  They were the only two members left of the Marauders.  Harry was starting to feel a little deserted by his best friends.  He never took Ron's departure very well.  Ron didn't just leave England, he left everyone else's life.  Harry remembered the argument they had just before graduation.

            _"I'm sorry, Ron.  It's not my fault that the Chudley Cannons chose me.  You're being a stupid prat!" shouted Harry._

_            "No, they only chose you because you're Harry Potter," sneered Ron._

_            "You're jealous of me!  Admit it!" spat back Harry.  _

_            "I don't care!" shouted back Ron as he turned to leave.  His face was red with anger._

_            "Maybe, I'm a much better Quidditch player than you!  Ever thought of that!" shouted Harry.  He didn't care anymore.  He just wanted his best friend to be happy for him, but Ron wasn't.  _

_            "Yes, you are," said Ron coldly and sarcastically, "And I'm a nobody."_

_            "You're the one who keeps hanging around other people hoping to get notice!  You're either with me or Hermione," said Harry coldly.  That was below the belt and Harry knew it, but he simply didn't care.  He would have cared if he knew that this was their last conversation together._

_            "The world wouldn't notice anyone the great Harry Potter tramples on.  I could disappear off the face of the Earth and no one would care.   Go to Hell, Harry.  Go to fucking Hell!" shouted Ron as he stormed off._

_            "That's right, Ron!  No one would care if you disappeared!  I sure wouldn't!" shouted Harry after him.  He was just so mad.  He had no idea what he was really saying at all.  _

            Harry shook his head at the memory.  Sirius and Remus said nothing.  Harry regretted that the last thing he ever said to Ron face to face was that he wouldn't have care if he disappeared.  Harry remembered tell Sirius about what he had said to Ron.  Sirius said that it wasn't his fault.  It was Ron's business if he wanted to leave or not.  Harry made it a point never to say things he didn't mean to Hermione.

            "Hermione went to America.  That's what I think.  This thing with Ron wasn't finished, and she went there to finish it," said Remus quietly.

            "You really think so?" asked Harry.

            "Yes, it makes sense.  Hermione knows something about Ron that no one else knows here.  She went after him.  I don't know if she's going to try and bring him back, but it's for her own sake than it's for anyone else's," answered Sirius knowingly.

            "Do you think she went to San Francisco or New York City?  Hermione said that Ron divides his time between those two cities.  I can't imagine anyone doing that,"said Harry.

            Harry didn't know for sure if Hermione went to America, but it was hard to tell which city she went to.  Harry decided to go to Hermione's apartment.  Sirius and Remus tried to talk him out of it unsuccessfully, and they told Ginny when she got home after taking the baby for some new clothes what Harry was planning to do.  

            "You can't just break into your best friend's flat, Harry," said Ginny in an exasperated voice.

            "I'm not breaking in.  Remember, Hermione gave me a spare key just in case," said Harry as he brandishing the spare key to Hermione's apartment.

            "That's not what she meant you could do with the key, Harry.  It's wrong.  She'll never forgive you if you violate her privacy," said Ginny as she passed the baby to Sirius who took Jessica without saying anything.  Sirius remembered very well the kinds of arguments Potters had.  "_Accio_," said Ginny as she drew her wand quick as flash.  The Summoning charm caused the key to come flying into Ginny's hand without much trouble.  She didn't need to use the disarming charm on her own husband.

            "Hey!  Give me back the key, Ginny.  It's about Ron.  Don't you want to know what's going on with your own brother?" said Harry.  He looked at her with his emerald green eyes.  Ginny stood there biting her bottom lip in deep thought.  Of course, she wanted to see her older brother and know how he was really doing.  

            "Okay, but I'm going with you.  I'm the one with the key," said Ginny.  Harry nodded.  Remus sighed while Sirius laughed with Jessica.  

            "Sirius could you watch Jessie until we get back?" asked Ginny.

            "Of course," said Sirius.

            "I'm going with the both of you.  You need some supervision, Harry," said Remus.  As he nodded, the three of them apparated to Hermione's apartment.  Now, they could have just apparated directly inside, Hermione's apartment, but then they would have really broken into her apartment.  

~*~

            Ron was back at his penthouse in New York City.  Jonathon had made sure that everything was just the way he wanted it to be.  Ron was tired from a day at his workshop and all the meetings, but he didn't feel like sleeping much.   _She loves me.  She does even after I told her what I did.  How can she possibly love me?  I don't understand,_ thought Ron.  He sighed as he looked at a picture that was on his desk.  It was a still, Muggle photo.  It was taken on Ellsinore's lush grounds in Northern California.

            Ron was standing behind three of his closest American friends.  There was Mari who was 5'9", she was tall for someone who was half Asian and her brother Marcus standing next to her who was 5'7".  They looked so happy in the picture.  Simon was putting rabbit ears behind Mari both had big smiles on their faces.  This picture was taken when the world was still unknown to them.  Another reason why Ron decided to go to school some more was because he wasn't ready to go off into the real world.  The real world caught up with them too soon.  It just snuck up on them and took away two of the people who were smiling back at Ron in the photograph.  His finger traced the image of Marcus Hoshi.  He looked so young and innocent in the picture, and that was how Ron wished to remember him.  Ron didn't want to remember him the way he was when he died.

            "It's my fault," he murmured to himself as he put the photograph back on the nightstand next to his king sized bed.  He rubbed his hand against the scar on his abdomen.  He remembered what happened every waking moment of his life.  His dreams were far worst.  He told Hermione what he thought was the truth and he never wanted her to get hurt because of him.  No matter how much she loved him, he loved her more and even longer.

AN:  This is a serious story remember.  Simon and his family plays an important role in Ron's life.  Harry is starting to lose it.  Well, I would to if both my best friends skipped town.  Simon's a good friend.  I just wanted to have a story that upset the balance between Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  Harry's jealous of Simon.  Yes, I thought that there should be some swearing.  It's only one word, so it's no big deal.  Ron's been known to swear in the books.  I also wanted to put the irony of Harry's last words to Ron.  I love stories with irony.  And also, I would like to thank everyone for their patience.  It's so good to be back at school with my own personal computer.  I must go.  I've got new classes to attend.  ^_^  However, it will take a few days for things to get back to normal.  So, the chapters will still continue to come slowly.  


	11. Ties that Bind

**Runaway Fox**

Chapter Eleven: Ties that Bind

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  No way, no how.  I would be very rich if I did.  As it stands, I'm only a college student on scholarships and one loan.  

*          *            *            *            *            *

            _"He's lost too much blood.  That's what they said, Mom," said a very anxious Simon.  His hands were covered with a mixture of Ron and Mari's blood. Jordan Scott came to the hospital as soon as Simon called.  _

_            "The doctors are working on him right now," said Simon as they walked further into the Muggle hospital emergency room.  Simon had no choice because the injury inflicted on Ron was a bullet wound, and he didn't want to risk a wizard doctor doing any work on him._

_            They stopped cold when they saw the team of trauma surgeons working on Ron.  The machines were beeping endlessly and suddenly increased in speed.  "He's going into cardiac arrest!" declared the head doctor.  He started shouting instructions to the team.  Ron's heartbeat and breathing didn't stabilize.  Instead, his heartbeat dropped and stopped.  Simon felt himself go pale as his mother clutched his hand.  The doctor order that another Muggle machine be brought in.  A nurse turned it on.  Another doctor  was also shouting instructions that Ron lost too much blood.  He had lost more than two pints of blood.  The nurse said that there was a shortage of blood.  Specifically, Ron's type, so the doctors order that some O blood type be brought in.  The doctor with the paddles had them charged up and shocked Ron in the chest in an effort to get his heart beating.  After the first two tries with the paddles, the doctor ordered the charge to be increased.  He did it again, and a weak beeping came from the machines signaling that Ron's heart was beating.  Simon sighed, but he knew that Ron wasn't out of the woods yet._

_            "We need to get O blood type from the bank," said one of the nurses with the other doctor standing with her.  Jordan Scott stepped up to them immediately._

_            "He's going to die if you waste time.  I have the same blood type as Ron.  He's my son's best friend.  Let me give him some blood," pleaded Jordan.  The doctor nodded and ordered the nurse to tell the staff in the room that she was going to give blood to Ron.  They wheeled in a stretcher, when Simon tried to get inside, he was pushed back away from his mother and best friend.  _

_            The doctors put the needles with a long thin plastic tube attached with another needle on the other end and put that into Ron's arm and Mrs. Scott's arm.  Jordan was laying down on the stretcher to allow her blood to go to Ron's body.  She took a hold of his hand and noticed that it was icy cold.  His skin was deadly pale.  She saw the tubes that were coming out of him.  The doctors got the bullet out of him and that's what made him go into cardiac arrest earlier.  His mouth was covered with a mask to help him breathe, and machines told her that he was barely alive.  She closed her eyes and started to chant a spell which became a prayer._

            Jordan Scott looked at her empty coffee mug.  She remembered that horrible night.  It was the night that Ron became a real member of the Scott Family.  Ron never really recovered from that night mentally.  Even physically, he had that bullet scar on his body.  She loved Ron like he was one of her own children.  He practically was.  She remembered a birthday about two years ago when Simon bought the ranch that she and his sisters were now living in.  Ron bought the horses for the ranch.  Ron always said that he wanted to give money to his parents, but they would never accept it from him.  Instead, Ron sent expensive gifts to his family members, but that was for rare occasions like Harry and Ginny Potter's wedding.  

            Mrs. Scott always thought that Ron seemed like a lost child, so her heart went out to him the moment she met him.  He was intelligent and better mannered than any of Simon's other friends.  She had to hand it to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for raising a wonderful son.  Jordan felt like she also raised Ron herself even if she met him when he was eighteen.  Her two daughters, Jacqueline and Jenna loved and were annoyed with Ron as if he were another older brother to them.

            In the United States, wizards and witches didn't send their children away for schooling, well some of them didn't, and one of those parents was Mrs. Scott.  Her children went to a wizards' school that was far away in Los Angeles near the school of fine arts for the Muggle children.  The children went to school via Floo Powder.  Rebecca was fifteen and still going to school in Los Angeles, but came home everyday.  Jenny was attending Ellsinore with her major as Liberal Arts.  Both girls had the same characteristics as their brother and mother, both had blue eyes and blonde hair.  Some people have mistaken Mrs. Scott for a Veela, but she wasn't.  She was just a California beauty like the kind the Beach Boys sang about.  All her children loved the bench and horses like she did.  Ron never liked the beach except to stroll in, but he did learn how to ride horses for Mrs. Scott's sake.  He was glad to know that riding horses wasn't any different from riding a broomstick.  Mrs. Scott thought of him as another son.  When she gave him her blood, he became a real member of her family in her eyes.  And she was rightfully concerned for him.

~*~

Harry, Ginny, and Remus apparated to Hermione's apartment in London.  Using her key, Ginny unlocked the door and found that it was empty.  There wasn't indication of Hermione being there.  According to Mrs. Granger, Crookshacks was with them until Hermione came back, but she left no word as to where she had gone.  Remus had never been to Hermione's place before, so he felt a little uncomfortable there.

            "There aren't any papers laying around," said Ginny.  She really didn't want to go searching through Hermione's things.  Harry already headed for Hermione's desk.  "Wait, Harry," pleaded Ginny.  That didn't stop him.  He went over there and opened it with the the unlocking spell.  He spotted some parchments and newspaper clippings. 

            "What's that?" asked Remus.

            Harry started reading them.  They were things about Ron.  His eye caught the first article it was dated just a few months after he left England.  The headlines said, "Brit Wins International Wizards' Chess Championships," and the article said that Ron had been the youngest player to ever win the chess tournament which was held in San Francisco annually.  Harry saw Muggle news clipings about Ron's company in Wall Street in New York City.  There were the reports from the Quidditch World Cup about Ron's win.  The article about Ron's refusal to renew his contract with the Astrolights.  The rumors of what they were going to pay him were printed.  Harry's eyes were wide open.  "The Americans sure pay their players a lot," observed Remus from Harry's shoulder.

            "What?" asked Ginny anxiously.

            "These are about Ron.  Hermione's was compiling information on him.  There are addresses to the corporate offices from Warp Speed Technologies Limited, and the telephone numbers as well.  Those are the bits of real, useful information that Hermione has.  Please hand me the telephone," said Harry.  Ginny knew how to use one, but never tried, and Remus didn't even know for sure what Harry was talking about.  Ginny handed the telephone to her husband.

            "I'm sure Hermione won't mind the long distance call," murmured Harry as he dialed the New York City number.   Remus and Ginny looked at each other, not knowing what Harry meant.  "Hello, I'm looking for Ronald Weasley _or Simon Scott," he said, sounding as if he added Simon's name as a second thought._

            "If there is specific business, I can direct you to the right department," said a smooth female voice on the line.

            "Actually, I like to speak to Ron or Simon directly," said Harry.  He didn't think that it would be so hard to get a hold of Ron.  He didn't realized that Ron wouldn't be easy to find.  There were levels that most people had to get passed before getting to top.  Simon was the last stop before Ron.  "No, I'd prefer to speak to either."  Harry had to figure out how to bypass this person along with several others, so he did something he didn't normally do, "My name is Harry Potter."  He hoped the person on the phone wasn't one of  those uninformed Muggles.

            "_Harry Potter?" said the voice on the other end._

            "Yes, and I would like to speak to Ronald Weasley or Simon Scott," said Harry in a calm voice.

            "I'll check to see if Mr. Weasley is there.  Please wait a moment, Mr. Potter," said the voice.

            Harry smiled and waited.

~*~

            Hermione woke to the warm sunrise in her hotel in San Francisco.  She stretched her arms in the large bed in her large hotel room courtesy of Simon.  According to Mrs. Scott, Ron and Simon were currently en route to San Francisco from New York City.  She got up and took a shower.  She didn't know what she was supposed to do in San Francisco until Ron arrived.  She thought about Ron.  Mrs. Scott seemed to know Ron as if he were her own son.  Ron was constantly on Hermione's mind.  She was starting to get cold feet because she hadn't come up with anything to say to Ron.

            "_I murdered two people."  Those words went through her mind.  Who did Ron say he killed?  No where in Hermoine's being, especially in her heart, could she believe that Ron murdered two people.  Simon neither confirmed nor denied if Ron killed anyone.  Hermione knew that Simon had to keep his promise to Ron.  Besides, Hermione wanted Ron to tell her himself.  She didn't know him that well anymore.  Doubt started to seep into her mind.  She started to wonder if she had made a foolish mistake What if Ron didn't love her at all?  What if he hated her for not being on his side?_

            _I've always been on his side.  I love him.  It should be enough.  He asked me if I could love him to matter, and I do.  I have to wake him up.  What can I do for him?  How can I get him to see?  How can I help him without understanding what he's been through without him telling me anything?, thought Hermione.   She looked out the window and drew the curtains wider.  The Golden Gate Bridge greeted her outside._

            "No wonder Ron came here.  It looks like paradise," whispered Hermione as she gazed at the bridge.  It looked like the gates of Heaven itself.

~*~

            "Mr. Weasley is currently on his way to San Francisco, Mr. Potter.  And Mr. Scott is with him.  Would you like me to take a message?" returned the voice on the phone.

            "Thank you.  Goodbye," said Harry as he hung up.  He looked back at Ginny and Remus.  "He went to San Francisco."  He didn't like the thought of Ron pulling even further away from England.  Ginny looked upset.  She had her hopes up that Harry could have at least spoken to Ron.

            "Let's go.  We don't know where Hermione's gone.  We can't just stay here," said Remus.  They decided that they should go.  Harry was already formulating a plan and pocketed something.  His plan was something he should have done five years ago.

~*~

            Ron was sitting in the plane waiting for it to land.  Simon seemed quiet and thoughtful.  It was bothering Ron.  "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

            "About what happened to us three years ago.  The night I grew up," answered Simon.  This threw Ron because Simon was hardly ever serious about anything other than business.  

            "I don't want to talk about it," said Ron coldly.  Simon didn't need to look at him to know taht he had struck a nerve.

            "You don't have to tell me anything, Ron.  I was there, but I think you had to do more to help yourself," said Simon calmly.

            Ron said nothing more, but he could feel his temper rise.  He stood up and walked to the backroom and slammed the door shut behind him with a loud snap.  Simon didn't bother to turn around.  

~*~

            "Are you serious, Harry?" asked Sirius, not believing what he had just heard.

            "Yes, I'll be going to San Francisco.  Hopefully, I'll catch up with Hermione," replied Harry.

            "What makes you think you can find Hermione so easily?  I mean what if she's not there," said Ginny as she rocked Jessica to sleep.

            "Well, then I'll find Ron.  Either way, I'm finding one of my best friends," vowed Harry.  Remus, Sirius, Ginny, and even little Jessica, who peeked through her blankets, looked at Harry.  They knew that Harry was serious.

            Ginny put Jessica to bed and started pack Harry's things.  Harry called to make plans to take a plane.  It was a bit of a surprise when some of Ginny's brothers dropped by.  

            "What's going on?" asked Fred.

            "Harry's going to San Francisco," answered Ginny as if it were perfectly natural.

            "What?" asked Percy in an amazed voice.

            "I have to find Hermione.  Ron's other offices are there," said Harry as he handed Percy the slip of paper he had "borrowed" from Hermione's apartment with the addresses and phone numbers on it.

            "Oh my, if we knew where to look, then we could have found him.  He's managed to live in the Muggle world," said Percy.

            "Dad would be so proud of him," said George.

            "I say some of us should go with Harry," suggested Fred.  

            Harry didn't know about that.  Yes, he knew how to blend in with Muggles in England, but in America?  He wasn't so sure about that and bring one of the Weasleys would have been difficult as well.  However, Ron was able to do it, and he had no one with him to really help him.  

            "There's probably Wizards' places in America.  New York City and San Francisco are major cities.  I wouldn't be that surprised if there were Wizards' enclaves in both cities," said Remus thoughtfully.

            "That's right  There has to be a Wizards' enclave in San Francisco or any where close to where Ellsinore is," reasoned Sirius.

            Harry knew they had to be right.  Somewhere around San Francisco was a place just like Diagon Alley in London.  Together the seven of them came up with a plan.  First off, Percy wanted to go, but was quickly talked out of it because Percay would be missed as the head of the Department of International Magical Co-Operation.  Neither of the twins could be spared from Weasleys' Wizards Wheeze.  Harry knew that Ginny wanted to go but she had misgivings about Jessica coming on board a Muggle contraption known as an airplane.  So, it was down to either Bill or Charlie.  The four Weasleys present nominated Charlie to go as the San Francisco and found out that the Wizards' enclave, Whispering Footsteps Cove, was in the Fisherman's Warf.  There were other smaller enclaves wedged within places like Chinatown, but Whispering Footsteps Cove was the largest and most well known and it was the closest to Ellsinore.  Remus decided to use his connections as a professor of Hogwarts to contact anyone on Ellsinore.  Remus decided to use his connections as a professor of Hogwarts to contact anyone on Ellsinore faculty.  Harry and Ginny packed Harry's things so that everything would be ready.  Percy, Fred, and George left to go inform Charlie of what was to happen.  They were going to tell Bill, of course, but decided not to tell their parents.  They wanted to spare them any disappointment.

~*~

            Ron was meditating in the backroom.  He was sitting Indian style ion the bed with his shoes, socks, and jacket off.  He was trying to keep calm because it wasn't Simon's fault.  

_            Marcus was so quiet after Ron's win at the Quidditch Wold Cup.  Ron was a little concerned because he thought of him as a younger brother.  He was looking at Ron differently.  Ron was wondering what was wrong with him._

_            They were back in America and celebrating Ron's team won the Cup.  Mari was laughing with Simon and talking with him, but she had a special smile on her face just for Ron.  Ron knew how she felt about him, but he didn't the same but, to Ron relief, their friendship became stronger.  However, Marcus was more quiet than usual._

_            "What's wrong Marcus?" asked Ron._

_            "Nothing.  Nothing's wrong.  Get off my back, Ron," answered Marcus gruffly._

_            "Marcus, please tell me what's wrong?" asked Mari from behind them._

_            "Leave me alone, Mari," spat Marcus as he turned and walked away._

_            "I'm sorry, Mari," said Ron._

_            "It's all right.  Something's been bothering him lately.  I'll talk to him," said Mari as leaned forward and gave Ron a kiss on his cheek._

_            "That was a great win, Ron.  I'm so happy for you," she said a happy tone as she went to talk her brother._

_            Ron sighed because he wished he had seen the signs before it was too late.  He unbuttoned his shirt to look at the scar on his abdomen.  He staggered to the water closet (AN: I've always wanted to use that.)  He turned on the sink and ran his hands under the water.  He was careful not to look directly at himself in the mirror.  When he did, Ron saw the scar in his abdomen.  He frowned at himself.  He remembered when the wound looked like a big gapping hole in his liver.  He washed his face and took one last look at himself as he buttoned up his shirt._

AN: The first draft is written in pen on paper.  I usually prefer to type because I can do it much faster on a keyboard than with my right hand.  I bough a copy of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire for my dad for Christmas.  He read the first book and went looking for the other two books, but I took them with me.  So, I'm leaving the second and third books for him to borrow and the fourth to keep.  That's it for now.  And I do have the British version of the paperback of GoF on hand.  ^_^_


	12. Aishiteru

**Runaway Fox**

Chapter Twelve: Aishiteru

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  Sorry, but it's true.  And no, I am not J.K. Rowling.  

*          *            *            *            *            *

            Harry and Charlie were on the airplane to San Francisco.  Charlie was nervous and kept asking questions about how everything worked.  "My dad would be really envious about me coming with you if he knew.  I think my mom and dad would have gladly come just to find Ron," said Charlie.  Harry was feeling a little guilty about not telling his parents-in-law about not saying where they were going.  Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Sirius, Remus, and even baby Jessica came to see Harry and Charlie off.  Harry's nerves were starting to catch up with him, but he kept a calm facade.

            Harry wondered if it would be hard to find Hermione and Ron, or better yet Ron.  He also thought of the strange behavior that Hermione had before she had up and disappeared.  It had something to do with Ron.  He recalled how Percy described the way they were together.  It didn't surprise Harry at all.  To him, it sounded not only normal, but natural.  Harry thought back to Hogwarts and remembered what it was like to have Hermione and Ron fighting all the time.  It annoyed Harry, but he missed it when Ron was gone.  Ron was a part of who Harry was , but Harry never realized it until he was gone.  If Harry never met Ron, he would never be a part of a wonderful, loving an official member of the family.  Ron and Harry were brothers-in-law.  Harry wanted Ron to be his best man at his wedding, but George filled in instead.  Harry remembered seeing Hermione, Ginny's maid of honor, walk down the aisle with George, and how wrong it seemed to him.  No, if Hermione was going to walk down the aisle with anyone it had to be with Ron.  Harry remembered the first he thought they looked perfect together was when he saw them yell back and forth at each other after the Yule Ball when Hermione had gone to the ball with Viktor Krum.  Harry also thought of all the times Ron talked about Hermione and Viktor together.  At first, Ron sounded resentful, jealous and angry, but later he sounded wistful as if he accepted defeat.  Harry also noticed that Hermione gave Ron hopeful looks every once in a while whenever she said she had to go and do something with Viktor and how disappointed she looked when Ron would just let her go.  "She loves him," whispered Harry out loud.  Charlie was sitting next to him, watching the in flight movie with much amusement.  "What?" asked Charlie as he stripped off the headphones to listen to Harry.

            "I was just thinking of Hermione and Ron," said Harry.

            "I was sure you were.  Did Ron ever say how he felt about Hermione?" asked Charlie.

            "No, but I always thought that he didn't just think her as a friend," said Harry cautiously.

            "Did he tell you?" asked Harry in a surprised voice.

            "Didn't need to.  Found out during the family vacation to Egypt a couple years back.  Well, ten years old.  Wow.  Anyway, we were messing around, Bill and I, with him.  Playing and teasing.  We asked him if he had a girlfriend.  Said no, but when we caught him writing a note to Hermione, he seemed to be a little flustered about saying she was just a friend.  I also think Ron gave up with she went out with Viktor because he didn't think he was good enough for her," said Charlie.

            "Ron's always been insecure and unsure of himself.  He also had a slight inferiority complex," observed Harry.  "But with Hermione, he had no reason to be.  I mean look how much she covered for him.  And by what Percy said, he made her dreams come true for a little while by going out with her.  She loves him.  He loves her, but never he had enough.  I think she would have taken him anyway she could.  No matter who or what he was."

            "Ron's been blind, but Hermione lacked courage.  Both lacked courage.  I don't know how Ron feels about Hermione, but I know how she feels about him.  That's why I believed you when you said she took off for San Francisco," said Charlie.

            Harry did as much he could for Hermione after Ron left, but she kept saying she was fine, and Harry had many Quidditch games to play.  Somehow Harry realized that Ron was the glue that held their friendship together.

~*~

            Ron was more than happy to be back in San Francisco.  In a word, he felt reborn in the California sunshine.  His huge house in San Francisco stood on large property was his own slice of heaven.  Either office, in San Francisco and New York City, had spectacular views that showed his empire.  Basically, growing up poor strengthen his resolve to make something of himself.  All it cost him was his family, friends, and love.

            _Ron couldn't believe that was happening to him.  The pain was something he had never imagined.  His hand clutched the spot where the bullet entered.  The night air chilled him even more so because his blood along with his consciousness was leaving him.  I'm going to die__, he thought as he heard Marcus sobbing incoherently in the background.  Ron looked at Mari, but his eyes fell on her chest.  There was a hole there just about her left breast.  Her dark eyes were open, gazing at his.  There was nothing there but love.  No pain.  No fear of imminent death.  No bravado.  Just love.  All the love in the world was in front of him in her perfect, dark eyes.  Mari's hand reached out for Ron's, and he met hers.  He needed to hold her hand because fear was overtaking him._

_            "This is all my fault," muttered Marcus.  "I'm sorry Mari!  I never meant to hurt you!  I never meant to hurt Mom!  I'm so sorry!  Ron...so sorry!" His voice trembled on the last part.  When Ron heard his name, he lift his head up and his eyes widened in fear and pain.  Marcus with his right hand trembling had his gun pressed against his forehead above his right ear._

_            "NO!  MARCUS!  PLEASE DON'T DO IT!  I FORGIVE YOU  MARI FORGIVES YOU!  JUST GET US SOME HELP BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" screamed Ron helplessly._

_            "It's over," said Marcus as he pulled the trigger._

_            "Expelliarmus!" shouted Ron in a hoarse, futile voice the moment Marcus pulled the trigger, but it was too late.  Ron couldn't focus himself , and even if he had the strength it was too late.  Ron's vision blurred with tears as Marcus' body fell with a sickening thud on the ground._

_            Ron felt Mari's hand holding his gently, but firmly.  He felt tears cascade down his cheeks as he desperately grabbed her hand.  There were tears in Mari's eyes which threatened to fall at any moment._

_            "Ron," she gasped._

_            "I'm with you, Mari.  Don't be scared.  I'm with you," whispered Ron.  It was getting difficult to breathe let alone talk._

_            "I'm not afraid.  I'll be with my mother and brother soon," whispered Mari.  "And you're here with me now."  It sounded as if Mari knew that Ron was going to get out of this alive, but she was not._

_            "Mari," whispered Ron as he watched her close her eyes.  She couldn't hold back her tears any longer as they flowed freely.  She opened her eyes again.  "I know that you love someone else.  Promise me that you'll love her always.  Promise me that you will love her as much as I love you," she whispered.  _

_            "I promise," whispered Ron._

_            "For a moment.  Just for a moment.  Could you love me?" whispered Mari as she pressed her cold hand against his cheek.  _

_            "How couldn't I?  You taught me how.  I love you, Mari," whispered Ron.  She smiled to him, whispering a single word, "Aishiteru," and kissed him softly on the lips.  As the kiss ended, her last breath escaped.  Ron felt his tears come down his cheeks and his vision blurred again. _

_            It must have been about fifteen minutes before Simon arrived.  Ron had called him earlier to come and meet him after he was done talking with Marcus, but nothing could have repaired him for the scene that would greet him.  Simon parked his car.  The parking lot was located close to the water, near the shore, but it was nearly Christmas, so it was cold.  Simon called out, "Ron!  Marcus!" _

_            Ron heard his name, but he didn't have much strength left in him.  He could feel the life literally drain out of him.  At that moment, he had thoughts of his family, Harry, and Hermione.  Hermione.  He felt his heart struggle even more.  "OH MY GOD," gasped Simon as he ran for Ron.  He pulled him up into his arms.  "Mari.  Marcus," said Simon in a helpless, scared voice._

_            "Sorry, Mari," whispered Ron as he closed his eyes.  "No!  Don't close your eyes, Ron!" shouted Simon in a panic.  He took out the handkerchief, that his mother made him carry all the time, he pressed it up to the wound in Ron's liver to slow down the blood flow.  "Stay awake, Ron.  Think of everyone else.  Just stay awake," he pleaded as he moved his other hand to check Mari's pulse, but he stumbled a bit and dropped in hand into the puddle of blood.  Now, Simon's hands were coated in Ron and Mari's blood.  He shook his head when he realized that Mari was dead.  He scrambled to get his cell phone.  He didn't want to call a wizards' doctor because this was a Muggle device inflicted wound.  "Hello...my name is Simon Scott.  I need some help.  Three of my friends have been shot.  Please...help me," he voice stammered.  The voice on the other line told him to stay calm as he told them where they were.  He waited, clutching both the phone and the wound on Ron for dear life.  "Ron...my friend's lost a lot of blood.  He's not  going to be awake much longer," whispered Simon as he kept his voice calm.  "Ron...please...don't die on me, man.  Come on.  Don't die on me.  You're a fighter.  Keep fighting man.  Don't die," he pleaded.  He didn't want to tell the operator that Ron may not live._

_            Ron couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.  Simon's voice was fading away from him.  He no longer had any strength left in him.  He closed his eyes to the welcoming darkness.  And to death._

_            Of course, Ron didn't die that night.  No, he was given a second chance at life and he took it.  After months of physical therapy and living at with the Scotts, because Mrs. Scott had insisted, Ron pulled himself up from the bottom, but he never really recovered from his loss.  He didn't lose his life, but Ron lost part of who he was.  Ron relived those memories all the time.  He tried keep them buried, but it was a losing battle._

~*~

            Hermione waited in the hotel lobby for Simon to show up.  He called during the morning telling her that the flight had arrived.  He also said that he would come and meet her.  The hotel staff had been very friendly to her because she had been staying in one of the most expensive rooms in the hotel.  Hermione saw Simon walk into the hotel and he was headed for the front desk, but she intercepted him.

            "Hi Simon.  It's good to see you," said Hermione with a slight smile.  "Thanks for bring me here."

            "It's nothing, Hermione.  How are you?" asked Simon.

            "I'm fine.  You?" asked Hermione nervously.  It was just pleasantries.  She really wanted to know how Ron was doing.

            "I'm fine.  Ron's okay, not great, but okay," answered Simon as if he had read her mind.  Hermione gave him a smile of relief.  

            "I supposed if he's okay...it's fine for now.  I'd like to see him soon, but I'll wait," said Hermione as she chewed her bottom lip slightly.

            "Would you like to meet my sisters and see my mom's ranch?" asked Simon.

            "Your mom has a ranch?" asked Hermione in a surprised voice.

            "Yep, it's up near Davis.  That's a Muggle university.  It's a bit of a drive from here though, so we'll just have to apparate there," said Simon.

            "Um...sure," said Hermione with a nod.  "I'd like to meet your family.  Your mother was really nice.  She's so much like Mrs. Weasley."

            "I thought so when I first met Ron's mom.  She's pretty cool.  And considering that she and Mr. Weasley raised Ron, along with six other children, she's a brave woman," said Simon with a grin.

            Hermione couldn't help herself but laugh.  Simon allowed her to go through the automatic doors first and they found a place to apparate unnoticed.

~*~

            Harry and Charlie were walking along Fisherman's Warf looking for the entrance to Whispering Footsteps Cove.  Charlie looked amazed at almost anything because he had heard a lot about Muggle things from his father, but he never really had a chance to see them in natural use.  Harry was also in tourist mode because it was his first visit to America.  However, they had to find the Wizards' enclave before they did anything else.  For one thing, Ginny had made reservations at a hotel there for Harry and Charlie.  They would have separate rooms next door to each other.  "Look at all the different cars, Harry," said Charlie.  

            Harry thought it was strange that one place could have so many cars, but he supposed that's how they did things in California.  The trick was finding the right slip in the docks to get to the cove.  Harry had a map, and Charlie pointed to where the boats were.  "I think it could be there.  What's the slip?"

            "It's over there."  Harry pointed towards the numbers that were further way from the shops and restaurants.

            They walked down the docks and found that there were several fishing boats and walked until they reached a slip that was marked reserved.  It was the right slip, so they stepped through it.  They found themselves in another set of docks.  It was a different place because the streets were now like the ones in Diagon Alley, cobble stone.  (AN: It's been forever since I've been in San Francisco.  Part of me wishes I had set this in Los Angeles.  I hope I'm right the cobble stone right.)  The shops were labeled.  One was a candy shop that proudly displayed Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans. Another one was a wand shop.  And there was a Quidditch supply shop that displayed seven different brooms in the window for each position on a Quidditch team.  There was a large sign that said, "Warp Speed Technologies Limited, tested in San Francisco."  Harry got Charlie's attention and they both smiled broadly.  "Looks like Ron's really made his mark.  I wonder why he uses a fox as his logo," mused Charlie out loud.

            "It looks good though.  His broomsticks really are the best," said Harry.  It was a busy place and pretty soon more people were collecting to look at the broomsticks on display.  "That's the new set of broomsticks by Warp Speed," said someone in a whisper of awe.

            "I hear that Warp Speed tested them inside that indoor Quidditch field they've got out near Napa.  It must be huge," marveled someone else.

            "The seeker's broomstick is the fastest one.  It travels at more than a 150 miles an hour like the old Firebolts, but it's got the ability to hit those bludgers.  The same way that Weasley hit those bludgers during Cup.  Remember that?  It was awesome," said a fan of Ron's.  It was true. During the game, the bludgers came straight at Ron because it was the Russian team's plan to knock him out, but he used the tail end of his broomstick to hit the bludgers back at them.  Unfortunately, the Russians did knock him off his broom, but he caught the Golden Snitch on the dive down and won the game.  Most people didn't know that the bludgers smashed his right scapula.  The Golden Snitch was in his left hand.

            "He's awesome.  All right," said Charlie out loud.  People turned around to look at him because of the English accent, but it was his red hair that made people stare even more at him.

            "Hey, he looks sorta like Ron Weasley," said someone.

            "I'm not Ron Weasley.  Um..." trailed off Charlie, not exactly wanting to say that he was Ron's older brother.  He and Harry agreed that to keep Ron in one place and sneak up on him, it was best to keep their arrival a secret.

            "Actually, we're tourists.  We're looking for the Whispering Footsteps Bed and Breakfast," said Harry.  Hoping that no one would know that he was Harry Potter.  He wore a baseball cap, and he was starting to wish that Charlie had done the same.

            "It's up the street over there," said someone.

            "Thank you," said Charlie and Harry as they quickly left the scene.  They breathed a sigh of relief as they got away.  It was a little hard to get past the inn staff because they knew who Harry was and the fact that Charlie's last name and hair color were identical to a world famous Quidditch player didn't help either.  Needless to say, they were more than happy to take naps to shake off the jet lag when they got to their rooms.

~*~

            Ron was at his office and he was calling Simon to see what the report was from the papers that he was looking through, but found that Simon wasn't answering.  Ron called his secretary, Carla, to take some dictation from him.

            Carla was a petite woman with blonde hair who was married to one of the engineers at the R and D labs.  She recently had to go away for maternity leave, but Ron was glad to have her back.  "Carla, do you know where Simon went?"

            "No, Mr. Weasley.  Mr. Scott said that he had some private business to take care of," said Carla.

            "Oh.  All right then.  Take this letter," said Ron with a sigh.  Carla listened carefully and took down the dictation from him, and then she read it back to him when she was done.  With some corrections, she was finished and left to go and type up the letter.  Ron looked out the window.  There was a reason why.  Most people had pictures of their families on their desks at Warp Speed in both offices, but not Ron.  His desk was organized and prestine.  No, he didn't take any pictures of his family with him when he left England, so he had no pictures of his family.  He didn't have any pictures of Hermione and Harry either.  Not that pictures of Harry would be that hard to find, but Ron wished that he had a picture of Hermione on his desk.  What would he tell people if he had a picture of her on his desk?  Would he tell them that she was one of his best friends?  Would he tell them that she was is girlfriend?  Or wife?  The last two sounded too painful to think about as he ran his hand against his abdomen again.  Of course, he didn't need a picture of her.  No, he always had a perfect picture of her in his mind.  

~*~

            Hermione and Simon apparated to a less populated area in Northern California.  There was woodland that surrounded a large fenced in a large corral with ten stables.  Hermione thought that it was something out of an American western.  Simon smiled, "Hi Mom."  Hermione looked to see Jordan Scott on horseback with jeans, a simple blouse, and a cowboy hat. 

            "Hello Simon.  Hello Hermione.  It's good to see you again so soon.  Welcome to Scott Ranch," said Jordan with a smile.

            "Hello Mrs. Scott.  How are you?" asked Hermione politely.

            "I'm all right.  I always feel good after a morning ride.  How are you feeling?" asked Mrs. Scott.

            "I'm just getting over my jet lag and the time change," replied Hermione.  Mrs. Scott dismounted and walked with them, leading the horse along.

            "Well, it's good to have some company.  Simon's sisters are off at school, and you'd better get back to work, Simon, before Ron misses you," said Mrs. Scott.

            "Oh, that's right.  I have to go," said Simon, leaning forward he kissed his mother on her cheek.  "I'll see you both later.  Later Hermione."  He waved to them as he disapparated back to the office.

            "You have two daughters?" asked Hermione.

            "Yes, there's Jennifer and Rebecca.  Jackie's on her final year at Ellsinore.  She's studying to be a vet, and it doesn't take as long as the regular, Muggle schools to be a doctor of sorts.  She's specializing in the care of magical creatures.  And Becky's my baby, she's studying at the Los Angeles School of Magic.  She's only sixteen.  I hoping that she gets into Ellsinore, too," said Mrs. Scott proudly.

            "Magical creatures?  You mean like dragons, unicorns, and such?" asked Hermione interestly.

            "Yes, she loves dragons.  Although, I personally don't have any real idea why.  I guess it's the element of danger.  Or maybe fire," said Mrs. Scott with a laugh.

            "Actually, Ron's brother, Charlie, works with dragons in Romania," said Hermione.

            "Really?  Ron's never mentioned it.  Then again, Ron doesn't really talk about his family, but I do know that he misses them," said Mrs. Scott.

            "I never realized that he didn't talk about his family.  What about Harry or me?" asked Hermione.

            "No, he and Simon sort of kept it quiet that Ron knew Harry Potter, and he didn't really talk about you.  I'm sorry, but Ron has a tendency to keep things private, but it's really to protect himself," said Mrs. Scott.

            "I guess he rebuilt a life of his own here, so I don't think I should have..." trailed off Hermione.__

_            "Doubt is also a roadblock to happiness," said Mrs. Scott knowingly._

            Hermione smiled at Mrs. Scott for a moment.  "I don't think my son would have invited you to California, if he didn't think anything would happen.  If you're not ready to trust yourself or Ron yet, then trust me and my son," she continued as her hand gently squeezed her shoulder.  

            Hermione placed her hopes and trust to Mrs. Scott at that moment.  As she looked at the horses running around the corral.

AN:  I thought it was time to put the really serious memory in there and to bring Harry and Charlie to California.  Harry's part will start to grow at this point.  I've already got ideas of where to go and how to end the story, but that won't be for a while.  Ron's full of surprises and has many hidden talents.  Not to mention, burning the letter about his N.E.W.T.s without reading the note first, but that's later.  By the way, for those of you who don't understand Japanese "Aishiteru" means "I love you," specifically the "I love you" between two lovers.  There are different ways to say "I love you."  ^_^  As for the rest of you, thanks for the reviews.  ^_~


	13. A Visit with a Coyote

**Runaway Fox**

Chapter Thirteen: A Visit with the Coyote

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

*          *            *            *            *            *

            Harry and Charlie decided to get an early start in the morning to go and look for Ron.  Although, Harry thought of Hermione, but Charlie reasoned that it would be easier to locate Ron.  So, they set off for the corporate offices in the business district of San Francisco.  Charlie was more eager to see his younger brother.  

            "How do you suppose we should get there?" asked Charlie.  The offices were located in a part of the city far from the Cove.

            "I think we should take a taxi cab.  The cab driver would know the city better than us," said Harry.  Charlie nodded and they took off for the streets far from the wizards' enclave.  The cab driver was friendly and dropped them off at the large offices.  The building looked like it was made out of glass, and the fox logo was displayed as the only symbol of the company along with "WPT Ltd."  Harry took a deep breath as he paid the cab driver.

            "It looks huge," whispered Charlie in awe.

            Harry nodded in agreement.  "It's sure is.  Ron's not going to be easy to find in there.  We have to be careful because he might try to leave."  They walked into the building pass some security guards and were greeted by the a person at a front desk.

            "How may I help you today?" asked the man.  Harry was careful to smooth his bangs over his scar, so no one could tell that it was there.  

            "I would like an appointment to see Ronald Weasley," answered Harry, thinking that it would be easier than forcing his way inside the building.

            "I will check with Mr. Weasley's secretary.  Please wait," said the man as he dialed the office.  Harry and Charlie looked around the lobby area.  There were paintings on the walls that were reproductions of Picassos that Ron had in his personal collection.  Charlie thought that Muggle art was very strange, especially the shapes.  "I am sorry, Sir.  Mr. Weasley hasn't arrived yet at his office.  And his secretary was unable to reach him."

            Harry looked at Charlie.  He didn't say anything.  "That's all right.  When do you expect him to arrive today?" asked Harry.

            "Mr. Weasley is probably working at home today in his workshop at his house.  Therefore, he is unreachable unless he calls here," replied the man in an apologetic voice.

            "Thank you," said Harry as he gestured for Charlie to walk outside.  They both walked away from the building before saying anything.  Charlie was careful not to talk because of what had happened at the Cove when he spoke.

            "What do you suppose he meant by Ron working at home today?" asked Charlie.

            "Probably designing some broomsticks," answered Harry thoughtfully.  

~*~

            The sounds of woodworking didn't penetrate through the sound proof walls of Ron's home workshop.  He was wearing goggles and gloves to protect himself from the flying wood chips and splinters.  Ron looked utterly focused on his task.  He was at his calmest when he was working on his broomstick prototypes.  The plans for the designs, which he made in New York, were pinned to the wall for his reference.  

            During times of emotional distress, Ron had a tendency to focus on his work.  When he was fighting with Harry at during the Triwizards Tournament, he was actually studying.  The house elves came every once in a while to drop off food and drink for him.  They knew better than to disrupt his work.  His brow sweated as he worked on the piece of wood he was on.  The muscles in his arms were showing off.  Finally, he paused to eat something, so he stripped off his goggles and gloves.  He found a roast beef sandwich with a Chinese salad in an orange sauce waiting for him.

            Sitting at his stool, he ate his lunch happily.  Ron really missed his home when he was away from it.  _It's nice to be here.  I've gotten so behind on my work.  Damn that trip to England.  It'll take a few more days before I get caught up.  That Skeeter woman was the one who delayed me even more_, thought Ron.  He sighed when he finished his sandwich and moved on to the salad.  He realized how lonely his large home really was.  Suddenly, he found his thoughts on Hermione again.

            Shaking his head, he forced himself to focus on the food.  When he finished, he felt even more empty.  The hollow feeling inside him came back quickly.  Ron ran his hand on his abdomen.  He stood up and put his gloves and goggles back on and returned to work.

~*~

            Hermione was awake in her bed.  It was hard to just sit there and wait for Simon to do something.  She thought about Ron.  What was he doing right now?  Was he alone?  Hermione thought about all the things that Ron had done when he came to America.  She thought of all the friends he must have made.  A thought came to her: did Ron date anyone?  She didn't want to think about it, but it came returning to her thoughts.  She grabbed one of the pillows on the bed and squeezed it tightly.  

            _Of course, Ron had a life without you.  He probably had more fun without you.  You and everyone else in England was holding him back from realizing his full potential, _whispered the voice of doubt in her head.  Hermione bit her bottom lip.  The voice of Mrs. Scott and Simon came into her mind, chasing away the voice.

            "I love him," whispered Hermione finally.  She sat up immediately.  So what if Simon told her it was too soon for her to see him?  She had to know where he was.  Hermione thought about it.  Ron had a office in San Francisco.  She had the address, but it was at home in England.  She mentally kicked herself for not taking it with her and relying on Simon to help her so much.  She stood up and picked up the phone book, but she realized that Ron's offices wouldn't be that easy to find again.  She picked up the phone and dialed for the front desk.

            "Hello, Miss Granger," said voice on the other line, knowing who was calling because they were paid to do so.

            "Yes, it's my first time in San Francisco and I wanted to see some sites.  I was wondering if I could get a ride," said Hermione in a causal tone.

            "I can order up a limo to drive you around, Miss Granger," said the very friendly voice.

            "Will the driver know where to go around San Francisco?" asked Hermion, hoping against hope that the driver would know how to get to Ron's offices.

            "Our drivers know San Francisco inside and out, Miss. Granger."

            "Perfect."

            Hermione hung up the phone in delight.  She got up and took a shower.  Quickly, she got dressed and came downstairs to take a limo around town.  After all, it was Simon who was paying the hotel bill, not Hermione.

~*~

            Mrs. Weasley was wondering where her son-in-law had gone with her son eldest son.  She knew when something was going on in her own family.  And it didn't make her happy that the children were hiding something from her.  Mr. Weasley sat across from her reading the _Daily Prophet_.  The new elections for the head of the Ministry of Magic were going to take place in less than a fortnight.  However, Mr. Weasley didn't submit his name for the position; despite support from many members 0f the Ministry, especially from Percy.  Like Molly, he was more concerned about locating his youngest son.

            "They're hiding something," said Mrs. Weasley in a firm tone, almost through her teeth.

            "What, dear?" asked Mr. Weasley as he looked up from the newspaper.  She looked angry at something.

            "The children.  There's something going on.  They're hiding something.  The whole lot of them.  Arthur, we have to find out what they're hiding.  Ginny said that Harry went off on a trip without her and Jessica, but she didn't seem that worried," said Mrs. Weasley.

            "That is strange, Molly.  I think we should have a family meeting and find out what they're hiding," suggested Arthur.

            "Yes, I'll find out what they're doing.  Or so help them…" trailed off Mrs. Weasley.  Mr. Weasley gave a nervous laugh.

~*~

            Hermione was sitting in the backseat of a wonderful, black stretch limo.  The driver was acting as a tour guide telling her about the various places and histories of San Francisco.  She liked the driver because he was friendly man by the name of Richie.

            "Um…do you know where Warp Speed Technologies is?" asked Hermione in a timid voice.

            "That's in the rich part of town.  There are wonderful shops there, but mostly offices for the rich and powerful.  Did you know that Ronald Weasley is one of the richest men in the city?  He's a self made millionaire.  Comes from your part of the world.  Do you know him?" asked Richie.

            "Yes.  I went to school with him back in England," said Hermione truthfully.  

            "Wow.  That's fantastic.  I know a shortcut to get there.  I know all the shortest around San Francisco.  I used to be a cab driver in my earlier days when I first started out," said Richie as he turned the steering wheel.

            "Thank you very much, Richie," said Hermione with a smile.  She didn't stop smiling until the limo pulled into a parking spot close to the large building where Ron's offices were.  She waited for Richie to open the door for her.  "I'll wait for you right here, Ms. Granger," he said.  She smiled again as she walked off to the building.  Hermione took a deep breath as she opened the door to find the same person that Harry had spoke to earlier.

            "How may I help you?" asked the man.

            "Is either Ronald Weasley or Simon Scott in?" asked Hermione politely.  

            "Yes, Mr. Scott is in, but Mr. Weasley is at home working.  Would you like to be announced?" asked the man.

            "Yes, please," answered Hermione.  The lobby was amazing.  She loved the way it was decorated.  She remembered that Ron mentioned he liked some Muggle art.  

            "Mr. Scott says to come up," said the man with a smile. 

            "Thank you," said Hermione with a nod as she followed on the security guards up to Simon's office. 

            Not to her surprise, she found Simon not exactly thrilled to see her.  His office was large with a cappuccino machine and black leather couch in it for him to take naps on.  He looked furious with her at the moment.  "What are you doing here?  How did you get here?" demanded Simon through his teeth.

            "I got a ride from the hotel with a limo," answered Hermione with a smirk.  His eyes widened for a moment as if he were calculating the final hotel bill in his head.  

            "You shouldn't have come. What if Ron were here?  His office is next door to mine.  He could have seen you if he were here," said Simon with a frown.

            "But he's not here.  And it's not like I wanted to see you really," returned Hermione.   

            "that's not the point.  Ron's going to be pissed if he finds out what I've been doing behind his back," said Simon with a sigh.  The last thing he really need was his best friend and boss being pissed off at him.  Simon was well acquainted with Ron's fiery temper.  Although, Ron had built up a higher tolerance these days, but still Simon didn't want to test it.

            "Okay, I'm sorry if it's going to get you into any trouble," said Hermione with a sigh.  "I just wanted to talk to you about Ron.  This maybe the only chance I get because he's not here."

            Simon's features softened because he felt sorry for her.  He nodded and went to the cappuccino machine and made her a cup.  He brought it back to her and she took a seat on one of the chairs in front of his desk as he took his seat in his chair.

            "I supposed you would be looking for answers. What is it you would like to know?" asked Simon.

            "I want to know what he's been doing in San Francisco.  What was he like in college?  What kind of life did he have before Warp Speed?  I know about the Astrolights, but it's nothing really personal," said Hermione.

            "Ron's being evasive again.  He doesn't talk about himself that much.  I remember when compliments used to make his ears turn bright red.  He was pretty smart in school.  In Ellsinore, all the magic students must pick an emphasis magic.  I picked Potions as my emphasis.  Most students pick Defense Against the Dark Arts or Illusions as their emphasis.  Ron was one of six students who chose Transfigurations for some strange reason.  Also, he wasn't doing so well in Potions compared to his other magic classes.  I swear not a day went by where the teacher didn't make him flinch slightly just by calling his name.  He always had the answers, but he wasn't that good at brewing.  I was his partner, so lucky for him, I did the brewing," said Simon with a fond smile.

            "I can explain that.  The Potions Master at Hogwarts wasn't exactly very nice to Ron.  He gave Ron a lot of detention, and on our seventh year, he told him off for falling asleep in class.  Tell me the truth about something," said Hermione suddenly remembering something important on her mind.

            "What?"

            "You said that he was a Transfiguration major along with Business and Economics with a minor in Philosophy.  Can he transform into an animal?  Is he an Animagus?" asked Hermione slyly.

            "Um…I plead the Fifth on the grounds that I may also incriminate myself," answered Simon nervously yet playfully.

            "Oh.  You're also an Animagus," said Hermione playfully.

            "No, I'm not," lied Simon with a smirk on his face that gave away his lie.

            "Hmm…I saw a fox one night.  The same night as that ball.  I think Ron is the fox," said Hermione.

            "Okay, I give.  That was Ron.  He figured it out on our second year.  If you think about it, Ron's been taking Transfiguration classes since he was eleven just like the rest of us, but in Ellsinore it wasn't that hard to push to that level," said Simon with a dramatic sigh.

            "What about you? What animal do you transform to?" asked Hermione.

            "I transform to a coyote," answered Simon promptly.

            "Two dogs.  You should get together with Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, you three could have a convention," laughed Hermione.

            "Yes, but it's just so illegal," whispered Simon.

            "I swear I won't tell a soul.  As long as you do something for me," said Hermione.

            "Uh-oh.  I'm afraid to ask.  Do you use these techniques when questioning people, Auror?" asked Simon.

            "I'll figure out what I want from you later," said Hermione.

            "All right.  Want to go grab something to eat while we talk about Ron?" asked Simon.  

            "Sure," answered Hermione.  It wasn't that hard to think of Simon as a friend.  It was easy to see what Ron and him were the best of friends, but at the same time she felt like she was betraying Harry by being around him.  She knew that Harry wasn't happy with Simon.  And furthermore, Simon was on Ron's side, but he was also helping Hermione.  

~*~

            "I want to know what's happening right now.  Why are all of you sneaking around like this?  What kind of family is this?" demanded Mrs. Wealsey in a calm voice as she looked around the room from one guilty face to the next.

            "Mum, we told you Harry had some business to do.  It's not a vacation," ventured Fred bravely.

            "Do you really expect me to believe that?  How stupid do you think I am?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  No one could safely answer that question without getting into the line of fire.

            "We just want to know where Harry went, and by the way, where is Charlie?" asked Mr. Weasley.

            "He's with Harry," answered Ginny.

            "Where are they?" asked Mrs. Weasley, dangerously narrowing her eyes at them all.

            "I can't take this anymore," declared Percy.  He didn't like breaking rules and lying about things.  And his mother's scrutiny was getting to him.  "They went to San Francisco."

            "Why?" asked Mr. Wealsey.

            "Because Hermione's disappeared into thin air and that's where Ron's offices are.  At least, half of them," confessed Percy.

            "You are weak!" exclaimed George.  "One little glare and you cave in.  How do you sit straight without a spine?"

            "All of you are too old to be punished for hiding this from your father and me.  Just be grateful for that, but remember this: I will not forget this.  Now we'll have to take a family vacation together," said Mrs. Weasley looking at Mr. Weasley.  Together without words they had reached a consensus.

            "Why? Where, Mum?" asked Bill.

            "Because it's time we all get together again.  It's been five years," said Mrs. Weasley.

            "But, where, Dad?" asked Ginny.

            "San Francisco," answered Mr. Weasley.

~*~

            Hermione and Simon went out for lunch, but they had no idea that Harry and Charlie were nearby waiting just in case Ron would show up.  Harry and Charlie were eating at the same restaurant they were at.  

            "The food here is great.  Ron prefers to go off to a Japanese restaurant that one of our friends introduced him to," said Simon.  

            "Does he eat here?" asked Hermione curiously.

            "Sometimes," answered Simon as they ordered their meals.  Hermione looked around to look at everything.  She was really starting to fall in love with San Francisco.  However, she gasped and dropped her cloth napkin in the floor.

            "What's wrong?" asked Simon with concern.  Hermione picked up vase of flowers on the table and placed them on her side to obscure her face.

            "Harry and Charlie are here," whispered Hermione.

            "What?  Where?" asked Simon.

            "Over there.  No, don't look," warned Hermione.  Simon didn't turn around.  He knew better.  He also wanted to curse at himself for not knowing that Harry would noticed that Hermione wasn't in England.  He also should have figured that Harry would find out where she had gone.  After all, Ron didn't make stupid friends.  

            "There's no need to worry.  We're right here, Hermione," said Harry as he stood next her.  He lifted the vase.  She looked up at him and gave him a nervous laugh.  "Fancy seeing you here, Simon.  What Ron paying to take a lunch break?"

            "It's good to see you both.  Why don't you join us?" offered Simon in the friendliest tone he could muster.

            "Don't mind if we do," said Charlie, pulling a seat for himself.  Harry did the same.

            "What are you doing here?" asked Hermione.

            "Looking for you and Ron," answered Harry as if it were so obvious.

            Hermione realized that she had abandoned Harry without a word to go look for Ron.  "I'm sorry, Harry," she whispered.

            "It's okay," returned Harry with a good natured smile.  "I understand."

AN: The Weasleys are coming to America.  Don't worry Hermione will be seeing Ron very soon…or not.  The Weasleys will be meeting the Scotts.  On a happy note, I'm finally getting my laptop soon.  Hopefully, it's being shipped from Japan as I write this.  Molly and Arthur at not happy with their children right now, and I know that Mrs. Weasley should be yelling more.  However, the children are adults and they do want to see their son.  Who do think will hear Ron's story about what happened to him?  ?_?  Who would he trust enough to tell?  Simon and the Scotts already know.  Hint.  Hint.  It's someone important.  Hint.  Hint.  It's also someone who could relate to him.  ?_?


	14. Through the Fox's Eyes

**Runaway Fox**

Chapter Fourteen: Through the Fox's Eyes

Disclaimer: For the upteenth time, I don't own Harry Potter.  He and all his friends belong to J.K. Rowling.  I own the Scotts.  ^_^

*          *            *            *            *            *

            Simon Scott shook his head.  He knew that he was in some trouble and that he should thank God that Ron was at home.  He was sitting with one of the most famous people in the wizarding world, Harry Potter, but he didn't like it at all.  He didn't like the idea of sharing his best friend with him.  Simon didn't mind Hermione because she was the thing that Ron loved the most, but Harry and Simon were in the same spot.   Rather, they were fighting for the same spot.  Simon was secured in it currently, but Harry was competition for his best friend.   Yes, it was childish and he knew it.  

            "So, Harry did you like the trip over here?" asked Simon with a friendly tone that couldn't be trusted.

            "It was fine.  We had no real trouble just going through the airports," answered Harry.  He was trying to keep his temper in check.  He wanted nothing more, but to hex Simon.  Harry restrained himself because Hermione and Charlie were looking back and forth between the two of them.  They sounded friendly enough towards each other, but there was an underlying tension between them.  

            "Where are you staying, Hermione?" asked Charlie in an effort to redirect the conversation.

            "At a hotel in downtown San Francisco.  Simon's paying for it," said Hermione with a nervous smile as she focused on Charlie.

            "That's great.  You're very kind, Simon," said Charlie as he took a look at him.  He quickly turned his attention back to Hermione.  She sighed.  Harry and Simon were having a glaring contest.

~*~

Ron decided it was time to stop working in his workshop.  He decided to go out and get some fresh air.  He went to room to take a shower and dress.  Ron looked at his face in the mirror as he rubbed his hair dry.  He put on his ear cuff again.  His brain wasn't working right.  It felt full.  He walked outside to one of the more secluded spots of his many grounds.  It was where the Japanese rock garden was.  He started doing some breathing and mediation techniques in an effort to calm the ideas in his mind.  Finally, he went to his private study and took a look at his Pensieve.  He looked into a basin as he took out his wand.  He had transfigured it to a pen so that he would have it on him at all times without it looking suspicious to any Muggle.   

He concentrated and the pen reverted back to his wand.  It was still the same wand he had from Hogwarts.  He tapped it against his temple and then tapped the liquid in the basin.  The thoughts from his mind entered the basin which was filled with a slivery substance that only Simon could explain to him.  Ron needed to purge his mind regularly or go insane.  .He did it two ways.  The wizard's way with the Pensieve; the Muggle way by doing physical activity.  And he did that in his workshop.

Ron thought about how he used to get his mind clear before.  He would simply talk to Mari, but she wasn't there anymore to listen to him and not judge him.  Simon would try to offer a sympathetic ear, butHa he would try to help.  No, he needed someone to listen to him.  Ron stopped tapping with his wand and reverted his wand back to a pen.  He put on his coat and grabbed his keys.   Walking to the garden, he snapped off one of the water lilies that were near a still pool of water.  Ron needed to get away and find a peaceful place.

~*~

            Hermione felt guilty and helpless as she watched Harry and Simon mentally battle each other.  The battle of wills and the position of Ron's top friend was at stake.  She looked at Charlie, but he made her feel sad because he reminded her of Ron for a moment.  Deep down inside, Hermione knew that Ron was afraid that no one would accept him after the things he had done.  Hermione still loved him and she was willing to protect him from anyone who would hurt him.  "Are you okay?" asked Charlie with concern.

            "I'm fine.  Just tired.  What are we going to do now that you're both here?" asked Hermione anxiously.  

            Harry was the first one to break the staring contest and said, "First we need to know some information.  That's what you're going to give us."  He nodded towards Simon.

            "I would be happy to help Hermione and Charlie in anyway I can for Ron's sake," said Simon pointedly.

            "Will you both stop being so immature?  Ron's not some kind of toy broomstick you can fight over," said Hermione in a berating whisper.  Harry glared at Simon again.  He didn't like the fact that Simon didn't include him.  

            "I'm sorry Hermione," said Simon truthfully.  He wanted to help Ron, so he was going to set aside any differences he had with Harry.  "Truce."

            "Truce," agreed Harry right away as they shook hands.

~*~

            Ron didn't know how he got to where he was.  Somehow his car had directed him there.  It was a quiet place.  He walked over to the place where he had been to many times before.  His throat constricted as he paused in front of the slabs of marble in front of him.  At his feet, the bodies of the entire Hoshi family was buried next to other people.  All four graves were clearly marked.  The three other graves had dates on them that were close by.  Ron felt as if he were the one responsible for destroying an entire family line.

            He dropped down to his knees in front of Mari's grave and placed the water lily on it.  "Hello Mari.  I did some work today on a broomstick.  I've designed it to be heavier for a keeper.  And there's, Hermione," he said softly.  He knew that he must have looked insane talking to no one at all, but speaking with Mari this was always something that calmed him and gave him clarity.  

            "I'm sorry I haven't been around to see you, but I was in England on business and then there was a bunch of other stuff I had to take care of.   Did you know someone said that I was the sexist bachelor in the world?  Can you believe that?  It's the most stupid thing I've ever heard of," Ron paused.  At that point, Mari would be laughing softly at him.  

            Mari was always like an angel.  Someone who could be touched, but not of this world.  Hermione was something else.  To Ron, she was more like a queen or rather a goddess.  Something that he dreamed about but could never have any real hopes of being good for the likes of her.  Hermione would gently correct him when they were going to Hogwarts.  Mari would accept him for his flaws, but Ron felt guilty, so he would adjust.  Perhaps, it was because Mari was a free spirit who was willing to put her heart on the line and tell Ron that she loved him right away.  Ron was homesick for months on end when he first arrived in America, but with Mari he always felt at home.  She was the first friend he had truly made.  

            Ron felt homesick even more because he missed Hermione more than anyone.  And Mari understood that he loved Hermione.  She didn't try to win him over like most girls would have done.  Instead, she stood by him and helped him.  Ron remembered that Hermione wanted him to stay.  She was the one who stayed with him after his last conservation with Harry.  She didn't have to, and he wasn't in the best mood.  To him, Hermione was perfect and he always felt poor and dirty.  Even now, she was everything to him.  When he won the Quidditch World Cup, he seriously thought of going home after getting his diploma in Ellsinore.  Ron had planned to sweep her off her feet.  Even if he had to face off with Viktor Krum.  

            "She doesn't know anything.  I have to protect her, Mari.  I can't let her get hurt by me.  I can't let her get hurt like you.  She loves me.  I love her.  You knew that.  I want her to be happy.  That's all I really want for her.  Even if it means never being with her.  Just like you.  I know I made a promise you.  And I'm keeping it.  You told me once that as long as I was happy, you were happy.  I'm sorry, but I hurt her when I came to England.  It would have been better if she never saw me again.  Her life was perfect without me messing it up.  I remember seeing her out in that café in London.  I couldn't help myself.  It was a selfish thing to do.  Why couldn't I have just apparated back to the hotel and explain later?  I made her cry again.  I should wipe her memory clean.  That's the only way," whispered Ron.

            The wind came over him and ruffled his fiery tresses.  It was a sign of comfort from Mari.  The wind gently caressed him as if she heard him.  

            Mari was a brave person who dared to love someone without any hope of being loved back.  Ron wished that he had her courage more than anything.  She didn't try to fill in Hermione's place in his heart, rather she made a place of her own.  Ron was thankful to Mari for being a special friend.  He decided that it was time to go back home.  The wind seemed to softly whisper "Aishitaru."

~*~

            Simon called Ron's house to find out if he was there, but Jonathon found out from the house elves that Ron went for a drive and picked out a water lily before going out.  He frowned slightly.  He knew where Ron went to.  Ellsinore's grounds had water lilies that Mari would puck and take to class with her.  Ron had some placed near his Japanese rock garden.  He looked at Hermione who was talking to Harry.  She didn't know about Mari.  

            Simon always knew that Mari loved Ron, but he loved someone else.  Ron rarely spoke about his friends from England, but when he spoke of Hermione, a great calmness came over him.  His features would soften and, at times, fill with regret.  

            "Well?" asked Charlie.

            "He's not there.  He probably went out for a drive.  He does that when he needs to think," said Simon with a sigh.

            Hermione bit her lip and noticed the pictures on Simon's desk.  There were pictures of Mrs. Scott and two blonde girls.  Hermione assumed that they were his younger sisters.  There was another picture that was obscured by the others.  It was the same picture that Ron had of himself, Simon, Marcus, and Mari.  She picked it up.  "Who are these two?" she asked.

            Simon looked at her.  He swallowed slowly as if he were trying to decide what to say.  "Those were two of our friends from Ellsinore.  Miranda and Marcus Hoshi.  Mari was in the same year as Ron and me, but Marcus was two years younger than us," he answered in a whisper.

            "Were?" asked Harry as he looked at the picture.  Ron had a happy look on his face.  He had his arms on Simon and Mari's shoulders.  

            "They died the year we graduated after the Quidditch World Cup," said Simon in a steady voice.

            Harry and Hermione looked at Simon.  "These were the two people that Ron lost," whispered Hermione. 

            Simon nodded as if he didn't trust himself to say anymore.  Charlie stood up and looked at the picture.  He touched the picture gently.  "It's a Muggle photograph," he observed.

            "Yes, Mari was a photographer.  She experimented with both Muggle and wizard techniques.  She had a gallery in San Francisco and won some awards for her work.  The picture in the _Witch Weekly_ was hers," said Simon.

            Hermione realized at that moment that it was Mari who could capture Ron's soul in a photograph and display it so truthfully for the world.  It was a labor of love.  She put it down with a shaky hand.  Why was she frightened so suddenly?  Why did she feel like she had competition from a dead girl?

~*~

            Simon gave Harry, Hermione, and Charlie the address to Ron's house in San Francisco and took off to the cemetery to see if Ron was there.  Charlie and Hermione decided to go to the Cove while Harry made up an excuse of wanting to go back to his hotel room and write a letter home to Ginny.  Instead, he decided to go to Ron's house.   He made no promises to Simon that he wouldn't.  He only agreed to come over there with everyone else the next day.

            Harry apparated into the house.  There were no barriers because most people wouldn't suspect of Ron of living in a Muggle constructed house.  Harry was starting to feel a little guilty about breaking into his best friends homes.  This time he took his cloak of invisibility with him.  Hermione didn't pressure Simon to say anything that required him breaking any promises to Ron, but Harry couldn't stand it anymore.  He didn't want to upset Hermione.

            He walked until he reached a room that had the scent of sawdust and varnish.  He saw woodworking equipment and the plans for a broomstick on the wall.  Harry realized that Simon wasn't lying when he said that Ron was working at home.  He had no idea that Ron still designed the prototypes for all the broomsticks that his company made.  Harry realized that the house was huge.  It had at least twenty rooms in it, and Ron could afford house elves.  

In the United States, it was mandatory for employers to pay house elves and to give them vacation time.  And health care was also mandatory.  This didn't really sit well with most of the house elves in the U.S.  Most of them went back to Europe where the old system of a house elf being bounded to a family without pay, vacation time, or health care.  The house elves could still be fired if the employers gave them clothes, but not in Ron's house elf staffs.  He presented his house elves with gifts like clothes and never fired a single one.  He treated them this way because of his love for Hermione.  His house elves were always happy and he never abused any of his employees.  In fact, he told them that it made him happy when they had vacations.  The house elves were careful to rotate days off so that there would be at least one house elf there for him. 

            Harry had to be careful because he didn't want to get caught by Ron's human butler, Jonathon.  He walked silently with his cloak wrapped around him.  He found the study that Ron was in earlier.  No one usually came into this room because Ron used a more public place to meet people when they came over.  Ron's pensieve was out on the table.  Harry stripped of his cloak.

            Harry looked at it.  He didn't know that Ron had one.  He walked up to it, not really wanting to violate Ron's privacy, but the pensieve activated on its own.

            Harry found himself at a parking lot in the middle of the night.  He saw Ron walking up to the boy named Marcus.  There was something wrong.  Really wrong.  Harry knew that this was a memory, so that no one would notice that he was standing there.

            "What did you want to talk to me about Marcus?  Why here?  And why this late?" asked Ron calmly.  Harry could hear the sounds of the ocean nearby and feel the chill in the air.  They were standing in a Muggle parking lot.

            "I just wanted to congratulate you on winning the cup," said Marcus in a soft voice.

            "Um…thanks.  But why do I get the feeling that you didn't get me all the way here just to talk about that?" asked Ron.  The look on his face was genuinely concerned.

            "No, I didn't.  You have everything, don't you Ron?" asked Marcus as his bangs shaded his eyes.

            "What do you mean?" asked Ron, not understanding at all what Marcus was getting at.

            "You have looks, popularity, skill, and intelligence.  But there's one thing I won't let you take from me," said Marcus.  His hand was in his jacket pocket.  Harry didn't like the dangerous tone that the seemingly sweet boy was using.  And from what Harry could see, Ron didn't like it much either.

            "I didn't take anything from you, Marcus.   And I don't plan to.  What's wrong with you?" asked Ron as he stepped forward and made the mistake of putting his hand on Marcus' shoulder.  Marcus jerked away from him.

            "I won't let you take my sister away from me.  I won't.  I can't let you," he said in a shaky voice.  

            "What?  Mari?  No, I'm not going to take your sister away from you, Marcus.  I could never do that.  She loves you too much to leave you," said Ron in a surprised voice.  Harry noticed that Ron was serious.

            "You're a fucking liar!  She loves you!  It's only a matter of time before you love you back as much as she loves you!  Everyone loves my sister!  YOU FUCKING LIAR!" roared Marcus as his sweet façade faded away to fury.  He pulled something out of his pocket as if he were pulling a wand, but it wasn't a wand.  It was a gun.  Ron's eyes widened in fear he stepped away from Marcus.  Harry realized that Ron didn't have his wand on him.  He didn't think that he would need it.  He was trying to do minor spells without one, so he didn't bother to bring it with him.

            "Wait.  Don't do anything, Marcus.  Just calm down.  Let's keep talking about this," said Ron as he struggled to keep himself calm.

            "No.  I'm not going to talk to you.  I'm going to make sure you don't take my sister away from you.  She's not going to leave me with our father.  No, she won't leave me with that son of a bitch," said Marcus in a bitter tone.

            Ron was breathing deeply.  Harry could tell that Ron was trying to decide whether or not to use a spell on him or not.  Ron decided to keep talking.  "She would never do that to you, Marcus.  You're the person she's taken care of the longest and she does her best for you.  When we graduate, she's going to move out and take you with her.  She said so."

            "YOU FUCKING LIAR!" shouted Marcus at the top of his lungs like a child in a tantrum.  Through all the tension, Harry didn't notice that someone had just arrived.

            "What's going on?  Marcus don't say things like that," said a girl.  It was Mari.  Her eyes fell on the gun in her brother's hand.  "Where did you get that?  What are you doing?"

            "I'm going to take care of this, Mari.  I'm going to make sure that nothing bad happens.  He left home.  He's hurt other people.  He won't care about you soon.  You'll see.  I'm just protecting you," said Marcus with a slightly high pitch.

            "I don't need your protection, Marcus.  I'm your older sister.  I'm the one who protects you.  Now give me the gun," said Mari in a firm voice.

            "No," said Marcus with a look that told Harry that it was the first time he ever disobeyed his older sister.  Mari had a sad look on her lovely face.  She pulled out her wand.  Marcus seemed to notice and pulled the trigger of his gun before she could stop him.  Harry closed his eyes, fearing what was to come next.

            He opened his eyes again when he saw that Mari had apparated a short distance to get in front of Ron.  Marcus had fired his gun at Ron.  Ron's face was contorted in horror as he caught Mari.  Her chest had a bleeding hole in it.

            Marcus' face held more horror in it than Ron's.  He couldn't believe what he had done.  Mari's wand was on the ground.  Ron didn't go for it.  He pulled Mari into his arms.  Mari was breathing deeply.  She looked at Marcus who was pacing back and forth.  He couldn't believe that he had shot his own sister.  The most important and cherished person in his life.  

            "What the hell is wrong with you?!" shouted Ron as he looked at her slumped form leaning against his chest.  Harry realized that his words caused another violent reaction from Marcus.

            "Shut up!!!  You think you're so much better than me!" he shouted back to Ron in a shaking voice. 

            "Look.  Listen to me, man.  Please put down the gun," pleaded Ron. "Let's get her some help.  You don't want to do this.  You don't want to hurt me."

            BANG!

            Harry gasped and pulled away from the pensieve.  He was shaking from what he had seen.  If he could see his face, he would have been pale.  _Ron got shot.  That's how they died.  OH MY GOD!_ Thought Harry in a panic.  He realized that there was someone else in the room breathing with him.  Harry slowly turned around and saw Ron standing at the doorway.  The look on his face was controlled, but Harry saw that there was pain in his eyes.

            "So, you know what happened?" asked Ron in a soft whisper.

AN: Okay, yes, I know that Harry's been doing a lot of sneaking around, but that's the only way he's going to find out anything.  Besides, it's not like Harry didn't do any sneaking around in the books.  Mari wasn't out to steal Ron away, but she did want him to be happy.  It sort of doesn't make any sense.  But, how many people would just want someone they love just be happy without being with them?


	15. The Fox Speaks

**Runaway Fox**

Chapter Fifteen: The Fox Speaks

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and his friends.  I own story and the Scotts along with all the new concepts.  Mine.  All mine.

*          *            *            *            *            *

            Harry stood there frozen, staring at the person he hadn't seen for the last five years.  Not only did he get caught for being in Ron's house without his permission, he also got caught going through his very personal things.  Harry knew only part of what Ron had been through.  Ron didn't look angry at.

            "What did you see that made you pull away so fast?" asked Ron calmly.  Harry realized that Ron was taller than the last time he had seen him.  Ron was a good distance away from him, but Harry could see the size that Ron's shadow cast into the dimly lightened room.

            Harry was breathing deeply.  "Hello Ron," he said finally.  

            "It's been a while, Harry," said Ron with a slight smile. 

            Harry smiled back because he knew that there was no need to really apologize for such a stupid argument that happened five years ago.  Furthermore, he was just happy to see Ron.  "Um…sorry about this," he said quickly, realizing that he was still accountable for the fact that he was in Ron's home.

            "It's all right," said Ron in a calm voice.  He walked passed Harry to the pensieve and picked it up.  He walked over to a safe and opened it using at least three spells and a Muggle combination lock.  He put the pensieve in there and closed it.  Harry noticed that Ron didn't reactivate the spells, so he assumed that the safe automatically did it.   "Want to go for a walk?" he asked Harry.

            Harry nodded not knowing what Ron really wanted.  They both walked down the corridor and were met by Jonathon.  "Hello Mr. Weasley.  Who is this?" asked the elderly British gentleman.  He spotted the scar on Harry's forehead and nodded, "Ah, Mr. Potter.  My apologizes for not recognizing you immediately and to you, Mr. Weasley, for not being diligent enough about keeping intruders out."

            "It's all right, Jonathon.  Don't worry about losing your job," said Ron with a ruefully smile.  Jonathon bowed and walked away from them.

            "You have a large house," commented Harry.  He was rather uncomfortable.  

            "Thank you," said Ron; he was as uncomfortable as Harry.  They walked together until they were outdoors.  Ron breathed a sigh of relief as if he was glad to get out of the house.

            "Ron…it's good to see you," said Harry with a smile.  

            "What did you see?" asked Ron again as he looked directly into Harry's green eyes.

            Harry looked away from him.  "I saw how your friends died.  I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to intrude.  I'm sorry for what happened to you," he whispered.  He didn't know what else to say.

            "I thought you were going to say that it would have been better if I never left England in the first place," said Ron.

            "I wouldn't do that.  I shouldn't have said that I wouldn't care if you had disappeared," said Harry.

            "You said that?"

            "You don't remember?  I said that.  You told me to go to Hell."

            "I did?"

            "Yes, you did."

            "Oh, I forgot.  It happened five years ago, Harry."

            "Yes.  You've had other things to think about.  Simon didn't say anything about how they died.  He just said they did.  He didn't say anything about you getting hurt," said Harry.  There was a fear in his voice.  It was the same fear that Simon had before.  The fear that Ron heard.  

            "I'm fine now," said Ron.

            "You're lying.  I can tell.  I could always tell when you were lying, Ron.  I've known you for more than half my life.  Okay, maybe the last five years don't count, but I still know when you're lying," said Harry with concern.  

            "No, I'm not," answered Ron.  _Here's your chance to finally talk to someone who understands what you've been through.  He's here.  Simon can't possibly understand, but Harry can.  You don't want to tell Hermione, so you've got to tell him,_ said a voice in his mind.  "You didn't watch it long enough," he said.

            "I had to stop.  I didn't want to see you get hurt," said Harry simply.

            "You didn't see how I pleaded with Marcus not to shoot himself.  You didn't see how I promised Mari that I would always love Hermione.  You didn't see how much Mari loved me," said Ron.  He didn't see the look of surprise that he was expecting from Harry, rather he saw a look of compassion on his face. 

            "I know that you love Hermione.  I figured that out myself.  But, I didn't know that Mari loved you.  I'm not really that surprised.  She got in front of you to protect you.  So, you didn't need to tell me that if it hurts you.  You don't have to tell me anything and I'm sorry for invading your privacy," said Harry.

            "No, I need you.  You're the only one who could possibly understand what I've been through.  And I don't want to talk to anyone else," admitted Ron.  

            Harry figured out that the person who was in front of him was Ron.  An older, wiser person who knew when to set aside his pride, so Harry decided to do the same.  "Yeah, well, Hermione's a great best friend, but she's not you.  And Ginny's wonderful, but she's my wife.  There are times where I'd like to talk to someone who would at least try to sympathize with me.  Ginny and Hermione tend to not take some of my complaints seriously."  This was about as close to saying he missed him as he wanted to get.

            "Oh, like I would take your complaints seriously," said Ron sarcastically.    

            "I guess I can't win," said Harry with a laugh.  Now that was the Ron he remembered.

            Both of them were smiling, but they broke out soon enough in laughter.  

~*~

            Hermione and Charlie went back to the inn that he and Harry were staying at.  "I'll go and check if Harry's done yet," said Hermione.

            "Wait, miss, Mr. Potter's gone out," said the lady at the counter.  Hermione paused in her steps and turned to look at Charlie.

            "What do you mean he went out?" asked Charlie.

            "He went out, Mr. Wealsey.  He didn't say where he was going," said the lady with a shrug.

            "Where do you supposed Harry went?" asked Hermione.

            "Maybe to the Owl Post to get his letters going," said Charlie.  The Owl Post from America and Britain was a long way of sending mail.  The letters had to be passed from owl to owl because the journey was far too long for any single owl.  They both went to the post only to find out that Harry never came there.  They had been all over the Cove while Harry was supposedly writing his letters.

            "He went to Ron's," said Hermione and Charlie in unison.  Hermione sighed immediately.

            "That wasn't the plan," said Charlie as he looked around him.  He spotted the San Francisco wizards' newspaper called _New Magic Daily_.   He saw something that caught his eye and fumbled for the ten knuts to pay for the paper.  "What?" asked Hermione.

            There was a smile on Charlie's face.  "It's about my dad."

            "What?" asked Hermione as she looked over his shoulder to read the article that caught Charlie's eye.  The article announced the completions of the elections for the Minister of Magic in England.  Mr. Arthur Wealsey won in an unprecedented write in campaign.  He didn't even bother to run, but people in the Ministry chose him as the new minister.  "This is wonderful!" exclaimed Hermione.  It was just the kind of news that could temporarily snap her out of her sadness over Ron.

            "I can't believe it.  Dad didn't want to run.  He said that he wanted to get in touch with Ron first, so he took time off from the Ministry," said Charlie. The article said that Mr. Weasley was to be sworn in a few weeks.  The Ministry of Magic had problems because of what happened to Cornelius Fudge.  He was killed by Voldemort, but it was his own fault for not taking Voldemort's return seriously during Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts.  After that, there was a time of chaos in the Ministry as the upper levels kept changing position to keep the head spot filled.  Mr. Weasley filled in the longest, but stop because he was a member of Dumbledore's group.  He was more needed there.  And that was why he resisted any attempt to keep him as the head of the Ministry without an election.  Mr. Weasley wanted to find his youngest son who had left without a word.  His family didn't feel complete with Ron.  

            "I say we go and get something to celebrate with.  We can yell at Harry later and find out what he's learned at Ron's," suggested Hermione.  She didn't want to go to Ron's house right now.

            "Okay," agreed Charlie.

~*~

            Harry and Ron talked for hours.  The house elves brought them tea and some cake to enjoy in Ron's backyard.  Harry got the ball going by telling Ron about Jessica.  He even showed Ron a picture of his niece.

            "Well, she's not really smiling here," admitted Harry as he gazed at the picture of his daughter.  In fact, Jessie had a pout on her lips.  She looked close to tears.  Harry smiled as he passed it over to Ron.  He was definitely a proud father.

            "She's cute.  She has your eyes," said Ron with a smile.  "I'm sorry I missed your wedding."

            "It's all right.  I wanted you to be her godfather, but Hermione's her godmother.  You weren't there," said Harry.

            There was a palpable silence that lingered.  "Your wedding was two months after Mari and Marcus died.  I wasn't in any shape to attend.  I was still in pain.  The Muggle doctors tried to make me take pain killers, but I didn't.  I didn't even use any memory charms to make me forget what happened.  It would be wrong to do that," said Ron.

            Harry noticed that Ron's hand was over his abdomen.  He shook his head.  "You got shot there," he said.

            "Yes, the scar's still there.  Did you know that Muggle doctors can get rid of scars?" asked Ron.

            "Yes.  They can also get rid of tattoos.  I wouldn't want my scar taken away.  And I doubt that it would work because my scar's magically inflicted.  Besides, it's useful.  At least it used to be," Harry answered.  He no longer felt any pain from it because Voldemort was gone.

            "I didn't want to get rid of mine.  Even if they could remove it.  I would still have my memories.  It would desecrate the memories of my friends.  Do you ever feel that way about your scar?" asked Ron as he eyed the lighting shaped scar on Harry's forehead.

            "I've never thought of it that way.  It stands as a reminder of how much my mother and father loved me.  I know for a fact that the people who love us will continue to protect us even after death," said Harry solemnly.  

            Ron said nothing.  Harry knew that Ron felt guilty about what happened.  "She loved you.  I don't think that Mari would want you to feel like it was your fault.  I think she would have wanted you to live," he said.

            "I'm alive, Harry," said Ron softly.

            "Are you?  There's a difference between living and surviving, Ron," said Harry.  Ron froze in his spot and turned to look at Harry.  There was something unreadable in his eyes.  They both fell back into silence.

~*~

            Hermione and Charlie were having some thing to eat one of the Cove's cafes.  Little did Hermione, Charlie, and Harry know that the rest of the Weasley clan would be arriving soon.  Charlie knew that Hermione was hiding something about Ron.  

            "Hermione, I know that you spent some time with Ron while he was in England," said Charlie.

            "Yes, he said a few things that were unexpected.  He's not the same person he was five years ago, Charlie.  I don't think we can get him back.  I don't think we can do anything he's not willing to do," said Hermione quietly.

            "The fact that he reached out to you means that he maybe ready to come home," said Charlie.

            Hermione looked at Charlie, but there was uncertainty in her eyes.  Charlie gently placed his hand on top of hers.  It startled her for a moment.  As she looked at him, she saw Ron's eyes staring back at her.  She leaned into Charlie's chest.  He held her closely, but in a comforting way.  "I know how you feel about him, Hermione.  You were the one who was affected the most when Ron left like that.  I'm sure he had his reasons for doing what he's doing," he said.

            "He said something about those two people.  The ones in the photograph," said Hermione quietly.  

            "Those two were his closest friends here, Hermione.  Ron was far away from home.  He was away from us.  To lose some of the few people here who knew him so well must have been devastating for him, Hermione.  And despite everything that almost happened to Harry and you, he never lost either of you," said Charlie.

            "But, he left us.  He left us to go and seek his fortune.  He never had any intention of coming back to England.  He never had any intention of coming back to any of us.  Even me," said Hermione, voicing what had been bothering her the entire time.

            "I know that he was only in England for business, but I do know that he would have found away around it if he really wanted to get out of going," insisted Charlie.  Hermione pulled away from him at that moment.  

            "You don't have any real idea of what he's been through," she said softly.

~*~

            Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with their children just arrived in San Francisco.  The new Minister of Magic and his wife looked around their surroundings.  They weren't going to be staying at the Cove because of Mr. Weasley's position as the minister, the Head of the American Magical Bureau extended a hand of friendship to his English counterpart.  The consult for the magic leaders were located away from the Cove.  The Cove was mostly for tourists and for some of the local wizards and witches.  Also, the head of the Magic Works was more than happy to accommodate the Weasley because of the Weasley that ruled the part of the business structure in San Francisco.

            "I do know that Harry took the piece of paper out of Hermione's flat with the addresses on it," said Ginny weakly.  She was away from her daughter for the first time.  Jessica was staying with Penelope and the other children.  Penelope was more than happy to have another baby in the house.  She and Percy had the two children which probably accounted for the 2.1 children that most of the world's population adhered to. 

            "I'm sure that Mr. Richardson would be more than happy to help us out," said Mr. Weasley, referring to the head of the American Magical Bureau.  

            "Yes, well, that's good," said Bill.  He was hoping to keep Charlie and Harry safe for the time being, but Percy had already provided where they were staying at the Cove.  None of the siblings currently with Percy were too happy with him.  Ginny already forgave him, but Fred and George were still holding out.  Percy knew that if Ron were there he would be siding with them.

            "I think we should get some rest.  It's dark out there.  Besides, we don't need to go and see Charlie and Harry right away.  Well, it's up to you, Ginny," said Percy as he looked at his sister.

            "It's fine with me.  I do miss Harry, but I don't think he would be up for a fight right now," she said ruefully as she looked at her parents.

            "You know that Mum's always treated Harry more gently than us," said George.

            "Well, he's been a part of this family officially for a while now," said Mrs. Weasley stiffly.

            "Uh-oh," muttered Fred underneath his breath.  He was starting to feel sorry for Harry at that moment.

~*~

            Harry couldn't get over how wise Ron had gotten in the time that he was away.  However, he missed the humor that Ron once had.  There was some life missing in him.  Harry stayed there until dark.

            "I have to get back to the Cove," said Harry. "Charlie and Hermione are probably wondering where I went."

            "I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time," said Ron sincerely.  Harry looked back at him.  He wondered if he would get used to such a considerate Ron.  

            "It's all right.  I did do what I wanted to do anyway.  I found you.  I just have to face Ginny and tell her.  I think I'll let her break the news to your parents.  You see we didn't tell them where we really went," said Harry.

            "Master!" called a small house elf.  She was smaller than the others.  A child of two of Ron's house elves.  Her hair was in pigtails.  She was rather timid as she looked back and forth between Ron and Harry.  She must have realized that she was interrupting something that her master was doing so she shrank back a bit.

            "It's all right Luci," said Ron gently.  "What is it?"

            "Paper, sir.  Something that the Master should see," said Luci as she handed it to him.  "Mister Jonathon be tolding me to give it to you when he gone home."

            Ron looked at the article in the paper.  It was on the international news section at this point.  Harry read over his shoulder.  He knew immediately that it was a wizards' paper because of the moving pictures.   His eyes widened when he saw the article that Ron was skimming through.  

            "My father's now the Minister of Magic," said Ron softly.  His eyes weren't wide with surprised.  He looked at the article.

            "This is great.  You're family's been in the news a lot.  Well, there was the article about you," said Harry with grin.

            "Oh!  Don't talk about that," said Ron.  He turned his attention back to little Luci, "Thank you very much.  You did a good job.  You can go and get something to eat from your mother.  Tell her I said so."

            "Thank you, Master!  You is so kind!" said the little elf as she took off.

            "I guess this makes me a member of one of the most powerful families in the wizarding world," said Harry proudly.

            "I supposed it would be good to send a note congratulations through the Ministry for my father," said Ron wistfully.

            "Send a note?  No, you can't do that.  They want to see you.  Don't be afraid of what will happen, Ron.  Besides, I'll be with you," said Harry.

            "Thank you, Harry.  I know that you are.  You've always been there for me. I should have seen it sooner.  I've learned never to take anyone for granted after what happened.  I think my parents are better off without me.  Besides, there are some things that you know about.  It wouldn't make them look too good," said Ron.

            Harry looked at him with concern.  "You've done more than one has expected.  Now, it's time to rely on someone else, Ron.  I don't think they'll care what's happened.  I promise I won't tell a soul about anything you've said today.  I won't even tell Hermione.  Or even Ginny, and you know that will be hard," he said.  

            "Why don't you just stay here tonight?  I'm sure that the house elves will be more than happy to have a guest.  Then I'll come with you to meet with Charlie and Hermione in the morning.  We'll call up Simon and have him come along.  And should thank him for bring Hermione here," said Ron.

            "I'd be happy to stay here tonight.  Thanks, Ron.  It sounds like a good plan," said Harry with a nod of approval.  

            The house elves prepared a room for Harry that evening and made hot chocolate for them to sip while playing a few games of wizards' chess.  Harry lost as he expected to.  After all, his best friend was the best chess player he knew.

AN: Is a confrontation fast approaching?  Perhaps.  Well, let's just say a family reunion of sorts. Ron has some unresolved issues with his parents.  Harry's the only one who could understand the pain that Ron went through.  It's something that neither Simon nor Hermione can do.   They are sort of like innocents who haven't been jaded yet.  Do you think Simon and Harry can really get along for Ron's sake?  Hmm.  I don't know.  Or will they continue the glaring contests once the truce is up?  The song for this fic is Everything by Lifehouse.  It's a beautiful and sad song.  It pretty much describes how Ron feels about Hermione.  It's soft and lingering.   Also with each part I post, I seem to be getting a bigger audience.  I already have an idea for the next fic…well just playing around with it for now.  ^_~  Also, I tend to stall when posting because I'm kind of lazy.  And I wait for reviews…I'm afraid to tell the limit of reviews I'm waiting for because that would mean that I'd have to post faster…


	16. Welcome to San Francisco

**Runaway Fox**

Chapter Sixteen: Welcome to San Francisco

Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter.  J.K. Rowling does.  ^_~

*          *            *            *            *            *

            Charlie went back to the hotel after a limo came to pick Hermione up and return her to her hotel.  He waited for Harry to come back, but he didn't.  Charlie decided to go to bed and fell asleep after some uneasiness.  The next morning Simon came by with Hermione.

            "Good morning," said Charlie jovially.

            "Harry didn't come back, did he?" asked Simon, skipping the pleasantries.  

            "No, he didn't.  What do we do now?" asked Charlie.  

            Hermione looked around her.  She was feeling abandoned at that point because both her best friends had pulled a disappearing act.  Why didn't they go and get Harry back right away?  Now, she wasn't even sure that he was at Ron's place.  What if something happened to him?

            "I guess we can just take off for Ron's," said Simon musingly.

            "That would be best.  Come on, let's go," agreed Charlie.

            "Um…guys," said Hermione as she went slightly pale.  "We've got a problem."

            Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked into the inn with the rest of Charlie's siblings.  "Let's apparate out of here.  They don't look happy," suggested Simon.  Charlie didn't need to be told twice what to do, so he nodded in agreement; he really didn't like the look on his mother's face.  They apparated out of the inn.

~*~

            Harry was in one of the rooms of Ron's twenty bedroom home.  He woke up to find that his clothes had been laundered during the evening by the house elves.  His room was large and all the furniture inside was fine.  The house was obliviously too big for one person and a few house elves.  Harry wondered why Ron had such a large place for himself.  It was five times the size of the Burrow and then some.  It wasn't very cozy.  It seemed cold and impressive.  Just like Ron.

            There came a knock at the door.  It was little Luci.  "Master's waiting for Harry Potter to come and eat," she said timidly when Harry opened the door.  

            "Thank you.  I'll be ready soon," said Harry.  It was early in the morning, but they had a lot to do today.  After another fifteen minutes.  Luci escorted Harry to the dining room where Ron was reading the paper waiting for him.

            "Sorry about the long wait," said Harry.

            "That's all right.  I had an alarm clock to wake me up," said Ron with a smile as he looked up from his newspaper.

            "I was just thinking about how big your house is," said Harry.

            "Um…yeah.  Thanks.  I just had one of my people find a house for me.  I was staying at the Scotts for a while and I needed move out," said Ron.

            "You were staying with them until you physically recovered?" asked Harry.

            "Yes.  Mrs. Scott insisted.  Simon gave up his room for me and took the living room sofa while I was staying there," said Ron.

            Harry smiled a little bit.  As much as he didn't want to admit it, Simon wasn't all that bad.  He was the one who was taking care of Ron by watching his back.  "I think it's time we head back to the Cove.  Charlie is probably wondering where I went," suggested Harry.

            "Okay.  We'll take one of my cars over there," said Ron.  "I have to show up at work later and don't think it would good if I just apparated in," he added with a slight smile.

            One of his cars?  How many cars did Ron have Harry wondered?  They went to the garage.  And Harry saw that Ron had two cars.  One two seater and one four seater.  He also had a motorcycle in the garage.  "I was going to work on making it like Sirius' motorcycle.  I was going to make it a flying motorcycle, but with work…I haven't had the time," said Ron.

            "Isn't it legal?" asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

            "Well…I suppose so, but I'll use the same defense that my father used: I don't really have any intention of flying it.  I just want to make fly," said Ron with a laugh.  He walked over to the four seater.

            Harry shook his head as they got into the car and drove off for the Cove.

~*~

            Mr. Weasley walked up to the counter to ask about Harry and Charlie.  "Well…I haven't seen Mr. Weasley come down and Mr. Potter never returned from the evening before.  Shall I go see if Mr. Weasley is up?" asked the lady at the counter.

            "Yes, please," said Mr. Weasley.

            "Look at all the shops," said Ginny excitedly.

            "There's a Quidditch shop.  A broomstick display at the front," said Fred.  He looked closer from the doorway.  "It's got Ron's logos on it.  They're the new broomsticks.  It won't be long before they make their way to England."

            "Whoa.  Look at the shine on them," said George.

            "They're beautiful," agreed Bill.

            "Will you stop that?  They're only broomsticks," said Ginny.

            "Only broomsticks?!" said Fred and George in unison.

            "It's not like you don't know the creator," said Percy evenly, but he wasn't very convincing because he was also looking at the broomstick.

            "Boys!  You'd think I'd be used to this by now," exclaimed Ginny as she shook her head.

            "Charlie's not here," said Mrs. Weasley from behind them.   They looked back in surprise.

            "There was someone else at the counter a while ago and they said that two other people showed up and they apparated out," said Mr. Weasley.

            "Was it Harry and Hermione?" asked Ginny.

            "No, that's the strange thing.  Harry left by himself, but didn't return.  And the people who met with Charlie this morning were Hermione and Simon," said Mr. Weasley.

            "Harry never came back?" asked Ginny worriedly.

            "It's all right, Ginny.  Maybe he went to go find Ron without them," said Percy reassuringly as he patted his sister's shoulder.

            "Everything's fine," said a voice from behind them.  It was Harry.  "Harry!" exclaimed Ginny as she ran forward to give him a hug and kiss.  He held her tightly for a moment.  He finally had a chance to look at the serious looks on his in-laws' faces.  They didn't look too happy right now.  

            "This is a surprise," said Harry quietly.  "Where's Charlie?" he asked, hoping to divert some of the attention away from himself.

            "We don't know," said Mrs. Weasley.  

            "I'm here," said Charlie as he stepped inside.  There was no point in running, but Simon, Hermione, and he grabbed some breakfast.  Hermione and Simon followed closely behind him.  "Hi everyone!" declared Simon brightly because he knew he wasn't in as much trouble as the rest of them were.  "Hey Harry," he said a little more subdued when he saw him.

            "Hey Simon," said Harry back to him.  

            "Well, I guess everyone's here.  Well…almost everyone.  Harry, where have you been for the past couple of hours?" asked Hermione.

            "Oh…well as much as it is a surprise to have you here," he said as he gestured to the Weasleys who just showed up.  "I have an even better surprise for you all."  Everyone focused their attention on Harry.

            Someone else stepped through the doorway at the moment.  "Welcome to San Francisco," said a familiar voice.  Everyone turned to see someone in blue jeans, a long sleeved black shirt opened at the collar made out of cotton, and a jacket over it.  He was wearing his sunglasses and had an ear cuff in his ear.  He took off his sunglasses with a weak smile.  

            "Ron?" whispered Mrs. Weasley as her eyes began to tear up slightly.  Mr. Weasley's jaw had dropped.

            "Well, you really know how to make an entrance, Ron," said Simon as he shook his head with a smile.  His comment broke the ice.

            "Ron!" cried out Ginny as she ran passed her husband to give her brother a hug.  His brothers' quickly regained their abilities to speak.

            "Ron, it's been a while," said Bill as he came forward to hug Ron next.  Percy held out his hand to shake Ron's firmly, but pulled him into an embrace.  Fred and George hugged at the same time, catching him by surprise.  Hermione said nothing as she pulled Simon out of the inn.  "I want to stay!" said Simon in a childish voice.

            "Let's give them a private moment," said Hermione as she practically dragged him out.  "Oww!  That's hurts!  Mommy stop pulling my ear!" he cried out as Hermione pulled him by the ear.  Harry started laughing.  Hermione was shaking her head.  

            Ron walked up to his parents.  He could see eye to eye with his father.  His mother stood still.  It was rather awkward for all of them, especially for Ron.  "Congratulations on your new position at the Ministry," said Ron in a rather formal tone.  He really didn't know how to approach them.  Finally, Mr. Weasley embraced him.  Ron clumsily hugged his father back as if he hadn't been hugged before.  After a moment, Mr. Weasley released him, and his mother grabbed him by his wrists so that she could have a good look at her youngest son.  "Well, you've grown a bit.  How tall are you now?" she asked.

            "Um…my driver's license says I'm 6'3"," said Ron.

            "Yes, I suspected as much.  You're tall than Bill," said Mrs. Weasley.  Ron realized that it was really an awkward moment for her like it was for him.  He hugged his mother at the moment.  

            "Aw…little Ronniekins is here," said Fred as he batted his eyes playfully.

            "Ronniekins?!" called out Simon with a laugh as he fought his way back into the lobby.  There were people staring at him because Hermione was holding him back.   But, there weren't too many people going in and out of the inn at that early hour.  "Let me go, Hermione!" he exclaimed.  She did and he stumbled forward into the lobby.

            "I should have used a full body bind curse on him," said Hermione with a sigh.

            "I could have helped," said Harry as he smiled.  Simon glared at both of them, he exclaimed, "Hey!"

            "Simon, I'm taking the day off to be a tour guide.  Do mind handling things for today?" asked Ron in a brisk business like manner.  

            "Sure.  But…that means I'm late right now," he said as he looked at his watch.  

            "Then you'd better get moving," suggested Ron with a smile.

            "Okay, boss.  Whatever you say," said Simon.  "See you all later."  He apparated out of the inn and back to his car outside to get back to Warp Speed.

            Ron looked at everyone else who was staring at him.  Hermione noticed that Ron made no mention of her leaving.  He hardly looked at her when she came in.  "That's a cool earring, Ron," comment Bill.

            "Thanks," said Ron softly as he touched it.  Harry knew that there was something important about it.  He notice that there was foreign writing on it.  It had to be Japanese.  "I think we'd better get moving," he said, clearing his throat.  

            "Yes, let's go.  Why don't you show us the Cove first," suggested Harry, helping by changing the subject.  He didn't want anyone to see that Ron was feeling some pain, but everyone seemed to notice.

            "What's wrong, Ron?" asked his mother.

            "I'm fine.  Let's go," he said firmly as he turned his back and walked out.  Everyone had no choice, but to follow him.

~*~

            Ron showed them around the Cove for about two hours, but decided it was best to get out of the Cove.  Harry knew why.  People were staring at him.  It was making him even more uncomfortable with his family around him.  Harry noticed that the female population was staring at him with looks of adoration.  Men knew him as the Quidditch player and the broomstick maker.  "Why don't I show you something else?  The Cove's a tourist trap," said Ron.  

            "Where?" asked Mr. Weasley.

            "I'll show you my school.  Well, what used to be my school," said Ron.

            "Ellsinore?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

            "Sure, why not?" said Ron with a grin.  "And I can show you some sights in Muggle San Francisco.  Some of it is worth seeing.  And there's a good restaurant you should try."

            "I can't believe this.  We came to San Francisco to see a school," said Fred with a groan.

            "It's no ordinary school," said Hermione.  

            "That's true.  You're the only Weasley that's ever been there," said Ginny to Ron.  That was true.  It wasn't like Hogwarts where there wasn't a stream of Weasley going through Ellsinore regularly.

            "I'd love to see your school, Ron," said Mrs. Weasley, so everyone agreed with her.  She was holding her son's arm most of the time as they looked around the shops.  Fred and George bombarded Ron with questions about broomsticks which he answered promptly.  Ginny usually got sick of hearing about such things after a while, but she didn't care because it was good to hear Ron's voice.  She noticed that there was a slight accent that blended with the rest of his voice.  Definitely Californian.  Mr. Weasley was so pleased that Ron was going to take them through Muggle territory.  

            "Yes, you must be very well verse in Muggle things," said Mr. Weasley admiringly.

            "It was required in Ellsinore.  I had to take Muggle Studies through out my time there," said Ron with a shrug.  He wasn't about to say anymore about his education.  He wasn't going to say he was an Animagus or that he was a master at Transfigurations.  The other emphasis that he could have taken and done as well in was Illusions, but there were too many people taking that as their emphasis.  Ron didn't feel like saying anything much about himself.  

            They arrived at the lush grounds of Ellsinore University.  The buildings were sprawled out into multiple corridors and courtyards.  It looked more pleasant and stately than Hogwarts did.  It wasn't built to be like an old gothic castle like the one at Hogwarts.  Rather, it looked like a manor house.  In certain areas, it brought to mind the palace of Versailles.  Ron's guests gasped collective at the sight of it.  "And this is Ellsinore University.  My alma mater," he said with soft pride in his voice.

            "You went here?  It doesn't look like a school," said George.

            "No, it doesn't.  It's a university, George.  Most Muggle universities are built like this. Spread out," said Ron.  "Come I'll show you around."  They followed him as he showed him the large fields where the Herbology classes went out to gather plants.  There were four different libraries in the school: Muggle science, wizards, literature and humanities, and a library that held Muggle multimedia.  The Wizards' library put the Hogwarts' one to shame easily.  "How do you find anything?" asked Percy in wonder.

            "It's easily just use the card boxes.  They can't use computers in here, so it's the Dewey Decimal System," said Ron as he explained the cards in various long boxes.  "The trick is not to put the books back.  Just leave them on the tables and let the staff do it.  A group of goblins do it here."  He showed them some of the Potions and Muggle chemistry labs.  He explained that either classes required about an hour and a half of lecturing and the labs were done separately for four hours at a time.  Harry gave a pained look at the thought of being stuck at Potions for so long.  The magic students had two labs a week as opposed to the Muggle students only having to suffer through one a week. 

            "Simon said that you were really good at Transfiguration.  He said that's what your major in magic was," said Hermione quietly.  Everyone turned and looked at her.

            "Yes, that's true.  The magic students are technically dual majors.  They have a regular Muggle major and a Wizards' major which can be in Potions, Herbology, Illusions, Arithmancy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Healing, Astronomy, Charms, and some more that I've forgotten," said Ron.

            "Where did you find time to get a minor in Philosophy?  Did you have a time turner?" asked Harry curiously. 

            "Nope.  Just some fancy work with my schedule and studying in between Qudditch," answered Ron sheepishly.  

            "Mr. Weasley is full of surprises," said a voice of a person who had apparated into the library.  The students there let out a gasp, some even made a move to get out of the library at that moment.  She was a petite woman was short, straight jet black hair and almond shaped eyes.  She was in a gray pantsuit and looked too young to be a professor, but she was the most powerful person in the entire school.

            "Hello Chancellor Chan," said Ron.

            "Hello Ron.  Hello Minister and Mrs. Weasley.   These must be your siblings, Ron.  It's a pleasure to meet all of you," said the woman in a pleasant voice.  "My name is Patricia Chan."

            "You're the head the school.  I read that in a report.  It is nice to meet you, Professor Chan," said Mr. Weasley.

            "If I had known that you were arriving, I would have invited you to come to my office.  Please Ron introduce everyone," said Professor Chan with a smile.

            "There are my brothers Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George.  My sister Ginny.  This is her husband Harry Potter who is also one of best friend from Hogwarts.  And Hermione also one of my best friends from Hogwarts," said Ron gesturing to each one as he named off each one.

            "I'm sure Ron's showing you the sights to see on campus.  He was one of the best students I've ever seen come through here.  Despite some problems.  I trust that you will try not to incur any of your usually havoc and chaos, Ron?" asked Professor Chan with an arched eyebrow.

            "I have no idea what you are referring to, Chancellor," said Ron with a smirk.  He also conveyed a look of mild shock at the same time.  Everyone turned and looked at him when he answered her back.

            "Right.  Good day to all you," said the Chancellor as she smiled and apparated.  "What did she mean by 'havoc and chaos'?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  She was using the same tone she used with Fred and George when they did something wrong.

            "Nothing, Mum.  Now, now.  This isn't the time to go into things that happened here.  She said I was a good student," said Ron with a winning smile.  "Besides, adults attend this school.  Their parents don't have to be informed of anything that happens  It's the law.  Privacy laws.  Well, why don't we go to the Muggle classes?"  He was saying all this as he walked off.  

            "Wait for us," said Charlie.  They all followed Ron out to the classes.  They walked into a Psychology class that was being held.  The room was packed with students taking notes, talking amongst themselves, and some were sleeping.  Mr. Weasley was fascinated by the what the professor was saying at the front about how the human brain worked.  It was an advance class.  There was a young woman with short blond hair with soft wavy curls in it.  She had blue eyes like the clear water not far from where they were.  Ron made eye contact with her.  She smiled and waved back to him.

            "Who is that?" asked Charlie.

            "That's Jennifer Scott.  She's Simon's younger sister.  She's getting a degree in Psychology with a degree in Healing Magic.  She specializing in the Care for Magical Creatures," said Ron.  "Let's wait outside until the class lets up."  He saw that his father was still observing the class, so was everyone else.  Harry and Hermione joined Ron outside.  

            Harry was a little worried about Ron because as soon as they got outside, he was rubbing across his abdomen as if it hurt.  Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder, but he pulled away from her.  

            "Ron, what's wrong?  Is this all happening too fast for you?" asked Hermione as she watched him.  "Is there something wrong with your stomach?"

            "Stop, Hermione.  He's not ready to talk about it," said Harry.  "Please," he added.  Hermione looked back and forth between the both of them.  She knew that Harry knew what was wrong because he was acting the way Simon did before.  

            "Fine," she whispered. 

AN: Some fun stuff coming up.  Imagine taking someone to a Japanese or any restaurant that forces he or she to use chopsticks for the first time.  ^_~  And Hermione's going to get some answers soon along.


	17. Wands and Chopsticks

**Runaway Fox**

Chapter Seventeen: Wands and Chopsticks

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

*          *            *            *            *            *

            Hermione watched Ron with mounting concern and she was starting to get the feeling that Harry knew what was going on.  The class let out and the Weasleys came out of the classroom before everyone else got out.  They waited until Jennifer Scott came out.  She immediately walked up to Ron and he gave her a hug.  "Hi Ron!  It's great to see you.  You haven't been to the ranch in a while.  Mom wants to come over.  She was going to invite you over tomorrow, but I guess I can do that for her.  Do you want to come over for dinner?  Who are all these people?" asked Jenny after she noticed all the other people.  Ron proceeded to introduced everyone the way he had been doing all day.

            "You're Ron's parents?" asked Jenny in a surprised voice.

            "Yes," said Mrs. Weasley proudly.

            "Why is it such a surprise for you?" asked Ron.

            "I always thought you came by spontaneous combustion," joked Jenny.  Ron gave her a small glare.  "So, he's your youngest son?" she asked.

            "Yes, Ron is the youngest out of all our boys," said Mr. Weasley.

            "Aww. He's the baby," said Jenny.

            "Stop that, you're being as obnoxious as Simon," said Ron.

            "Don't you dare insult me like that!" said Jenny in a shocked voice followed by a laugh.

            "You're asking for a cursing," said Ron warningly.  Jenny flashed him a smile.  "What are you doing here?" she asked.

            "My family is here for a visit.  I thought I'd show them around," answered Ron.

            "Oh, why don't you show them the hedges that you and Simon crashed in when you were racing your broomsticks?" asked Jenny teasingly.

            Only Mrs. Weasley had heard this story before, she didn't tell the others about it because she had clearly forgotten about it.  Everyone had different looks on their faces.  Hermione, Ginny, Percy, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had horrified looks on their faces.  Harry had a surprised look on his face along with Bill and Charlie.  Fred and George had smiles.

            "Um…I don't think so, and now I'll have to silence you," said Ron simply.  He took out a pen.  Everyone else eyed it strangely.  Why didn't he have a wand with him?   He looked at it and flicked his wrist.  The pen started to float in midair and glowed a white light.  It lengthened and the metal of the pen started to fade away into wood.  Ron caught it in his hand.  It was now his wand.

            "Wait…was that your wand the entire time?" asked Mr. Weasley incredulously.  Ron merely nodded as he pointed it at Jenny.  

            Looking at her watch, she announced, "Wait…I have to go to my next class.  Advance Care for Magical Creatures 225 – Dealing with Dragons!  Gotta go!  I'll call you all about dinner"  Jennifer Scott gave a quick wave and apparated out.

            "Oh well, I wasn't going to do anything anyway," said Ron with a shrug as he flicked his wrist again and changed his wand back to an unsuspecting pen.  "It's Advance Transfiguration 218 – Working with Wands.  It allows wizards to carry their wands out into the Muggle world unsuspectingly by changing the wands into different objects," he explained because of the amazed looks on their faces.

            "That's incredible!" exclaimed Bill.  "I mean what a useful spell.  Can you turn your wand into something else?"

            "I can change it into anything I want.  I once changed it into a sword," answered Ron.  

            "What other kinds of transfiguration were you doing?" asked Mr. Weasley.

            "Transfiguring people into inanimate objects like furniture and transfiguring animals into pixies.  Loads of other stuff," replied Ron.  He really didn't want to answer any of these questions.  He had the reputation in his family of not doing anything really extraordinary, so he didn't quite welcome the attention.   "Why don't I show you something else?" he suggested hurriedly.  Everyone nodded as they followed him to the next place.

~*~

            After the tour of Ellsinore and the avoidance of answering questions from Ron, they all went around Muggle San Francisco.  They boarded a trolley that went down the street with a track and cable.  Mr. Weasley was so excited and asked how it worked.  Hermione noticed how smoothly Ron answered any of Mr. Weasley's questions.  He was confident and carried himself with strength.  Hermione watched as the sunlight seemed to glow even brighter around him.  The thing that bothered her was that he didn't acted like he was a member of his own family.  He was terribly formal.  Not the kind of professional formal that Percy usually was, but the kind of formality that showed Ron didn't really belong and he was only getting on with them because he had to.  She wanted to talk to him privately, but everyone wanted to talk to him.  

            Fred and George were having fun telling him about some of the new things that Weasleys' Wheeze had come up with.  They were also telling him about how some of their own employees were getting tricked themselves.  It was rather hazardous to work for Fred and George.  

            Bill asked Ron how many vaults he really at Gringotts, but Ron refused to disclose.  He also said that he was using a Muggle bank to keep some of his money in for paying out his Muggle employees.  

            Charlie talked about Quidditch with Ron, Harry, Fred, and George.  Ron didn't say much about his win in Paris during the World Cup.  Harry didn't press him because he knew that Ron didn't really care all that much about it.  "We should play a game while we're here," said Charlie.

            "Yeah, it would be loads of fun," said Fred.  He and George were still marveling at the large Quidditch field that Ellsinore had.  

            "Maybe, we could use your indoor one for it, Ron," said George.

            "I'd really like to see that," said Bill.

            "Why are we talking about Quidditch again?" asked Ginny in an exasperated tone.

            "I haven't played Quidditch in two years," said Ron out of the blue.  

            Everyone froze.  All eyes fell on Ron.  No one could believe that Ron would ever stop playing Quidditch, but they knew from the look on his face that he was serious.  Harry also betrayed a look of surprise.  "I haven't played a real game since the Cup.  I haven't any game since I was…" he trailed off as he made eye contact with Harry.

            "Injuried," helped Harry.  "Ron got injured.  Right?"  He looked at Ron.  Everyone's eyes were still on Ron.  

            "Yes.  It wasn't too bad.  I wasn't able to get on a broomstick for weeks.  I just stopped playing after that.  I refused to renew my contract and let it lapse," supplemented Ron.  

            "But, you haven't played since then?" asked Mrs. Weasley in surprise.  Her youngest son loved Quidditch very much.

            "It's just a game, Mum.  It wasn't something worth killing myself over," said Ron simply.  He kept his hand in his pocket so that he wouldn't run it over his scar.  

_            Ron looked at his O.W.L. scores with a look of devastation.  He had studied for them, but not hard enough.  He had studied with Harry, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavander, and  Parvati.  His scores were even lower than Fred and George's.  He couldn't believe it.  He had froze right before the exam.  His mother had yelled until her voice was hoarse and his father came home tired because of the chaos in the Ministry.  Arthur Weasley just looked at his scores with disappointment and said nothing.  It was worse than Molly's reaction.  She didn't even bother to punish Ron or do anything else for that matter.  She told him that it wouldn't make a difference. _

_            For Ron, it was worse than anything his parents had said before.  A Howler would have meant that his mother still had hope for him.  Ron didn't think that they were too upset to do anything.  No child could really tell what Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were thinking at the time.  _

_            Ron vowed to better the next time.  The N.E.W.Ts were still coming and he was going to do much better and make up for the disastrous results of the O.W.Ls.  He knew that he had to be smart.  Everyone else in his family was smart.  Two head boys in the family.  Two of the most creative joke inventors.  All he had to do was tap it.  _

_            Two years later, Ron received his test scores, but didn't care to open them.  He spent days intercepting the owls before they could deliver directly to the house.  He had spent his entire seventh year not sleeping much.  That was what did him in during the tryouts with the Chudley Cannons.  His reflexes were off completely.  It was just easier to blame Harry.  It was stupid, but easier.  Ron spent at least two hours after lights out studying with his curtains drawn with a sound barrier spell and a light spell to study in near solitude.  He never bother to open his test results.  It wasn't as if anyone noticed right away; he burned them.  _

_            Later on it was announced that Hermione Granger had the top N.E.W.Ts for their entire class, which was inaccurate.  Dumbledore knew better, but let it slide because Ron didn't bother to say anything.  Ron managed to beat Hermione by three points, but he only found out when he met with Chancellor Chan in Ellsinore.  He was happy that he didn't find out sooner because he didn't want to take Hermione's glory away from her even if it meant his parents not being happy with him again.  Besides, he was long gone before anyone woke up that morning._

            "Well…you're making broomsticks for Quidditch.  That's very important," said Harry hurriedly as he filled the void of silence.  Ron had his back turned to everyone and stood a good distance apart from all of them.  There was a cold wind that blew.  Hermione stepped into the gap to close the distance.  She gently took Ron's arm, but he jerked away from her quickly.  She gave him a startled look at first that he didn't even see.

            "Um…I'm hungry," announced Fred.  

            "How can you say that right now?" asked Ginny. 

            "Because I am," answered Fred with a shrug.  

            "There's a restaurant that's nearby," said Ron softly, but his voice sounded much further away than he appeared to be.  They followed him once more to a restaurant with Japanese kanji written all over it.  It was a beautiful restaurant with fine lacquer furniture that seemed to pull them out of San Francisco and into Japan itself.

            "Hello.  How many?" asked the hostess.

            "Eleven, please," answered Ron.  The hostess lead them to a private room that was usually used for catering parties.  Partly because that was the only room where the table was large enough and partly because she knew Ron.  He was a regular customer.  

            The menus were placed in front of them.  The only thing about the restaurant that didn't really make it authentic was the fact that the tables weren't small, so they were sitting in regular chairs as opposed to being on floor.  "Um…I'm not so sure about this," said Fred as he looked at the menu.

            "You were complaining about being hungry.  Just pick something," said Percy.

            "Would anyone like me to make some recommendations?" asked Ron with a slight smirk.

            "Yes, please," answered George as he eyed the menu.  Ron smiled as the waiter came in and he ordered for everyone.   The waiter and another one came in with green tea and water glasses.  Soon they served them miso soup with the spoons which no one had any problem using until the first course of fried fish with some udo noodles on the side came.  Everyone else looked around to see that there wasn't any spoons, knives, and forks.  There were chopsticks.  Ron looked rather pleased with himself as he took the painted chopsticks and got some fried fish.

            "How are we supposed to eat with these things?  It's like eating with two wands" mumbled Fred as he looked at Ron who was doing it without any trouble.  

            "What?" asked Ron when he finished a bite.  Hermione was sitting across from him and watched him do it.  She mimicked his movements, but it was deceivingly easy.  Ron started to laugh softly.  

            "Ron…now really," said Mrs. Weasley in a gentle tone.  

            "All right.  I guess this is Chopsticks 101 – Basic Usage.  Place the chopsticks between your middle and index fingers.  Place them on top of each other.  The bottom one doesn't move.  Just the top one.  Move it like a pencil," instructed Ron as he demonstrated by picking up a clump of noodles expertly.  

            "Ha!  I got one!  No…I lost it," said Charlie happily.

            "Just remember, in Japan, China, Korea, and other places in Asia wizards are doing this, not just Muggles.  It just takes practice," said Ron.  

            Everyone was now trying to use the chopsticks.  Hermione managed to master it as well as Ron.  She was watching him do it.  It was good excuse.  Ron looked like he was remembering something while he ate.  True, the speech he had given on the chopsticks was the same one Mari had given him before.  

            "I can't believe you showed Ron that picture of Jessica," said Ginny with a laugh.  "Harry, she looks like she's going to cry there.  Ron.  Ron," she called him.

            "Uh?  What?" asked Ron as he looked up.

            "The picture that Harry showed you of Jessica," said Ginny.

            "Oh?  That?  It was cute," said Ron with a smile.

            "No, we have better pictures.  It's just that Harry likes to keep that one because it was the first one.  Here's a proper picture of your niece," said Ginny as she made Charlie pass it to him.  The picture went by Mrs. Weasley as she handed it to him, she smiled.  Ron looked at the picture of a very bright eyed Jessica Lily Potter smiling up at him.  A smile came over his face.  Later on they had green tea ice cream with some special mocchi dessert that everyone liked with some sweet sake.

~*~

            Everyone separated after that.  Harry decided that it would be better if he and Charlie stayed at the place that everyone else was at.  He didn't mention Ron's house which was more than large enough to accommodate all of them.  Ron wanted nothing more, but to be alone for a while.

            "I'll go back to my hotel," said Hermione.

            "Wait, you shouldn't be wondering around San Francisco by yourself waiting for a cab," said Mrs. Weasely with concern.  

            "I'll take her back before I head back home," said Ron calmly.  

            "Thank you," said Hermione.  

            "Good night everyone," said Ron.

            "Yes…well, good night, son.  Good night Hermione," said Mr. Weasley.  He wanted his son to stay, but there was something that made him not ask.  Mrs. Weasley gave Ron a hug and a kiss which he didn't return.  He merely nodded when his siblings and Harry said good night to him.  Hermione was more friendly to them and soon they both left.

            "He's so different now," said Percy softly.  Mrs. Weasley stared after them until they were out of sight.  "What happened to him?" she asked out loud.

            "It looks like something awful happened.  He just seems so serious…but sad," observed Mr. Weasley.  He exchanged a worried look with his wife.  

            "Did you find out anything, Harry?  Where were you?" asked Ginny.

            "I was at Ron's house.  We talked for a while and I used one of his guest rooms.  His house is huge.  He didn't say much.  We played wizards' chess.  He beat every time," said Harry.

            Ginny could tell right away that her husband was hiding something.  She decided to ask him about it later and not in front of her parents and brothers.

~*~

            Hermione and Ron walked together in an uncomfortable silence.  She felt a lump in her throat.  She was in love with someone who didn't love her back.  And worst yet, she was starting to believe that he was incapable of loving anyone.  The look on his face was unreadable.  He looked untouchable.  She shook her head.

            "Are you still in love with me?" he asked her.  Her head jerked up to look at him.  They both stopped walking.  

            "You think it's so easy just to forget.  I said I could love you no matter what.  And I do.  I love you even if you don't love me back," said Hermione.

            They were standing close to a wall.   Hermione was right next to it.  Ron was three feet away from her, but he might as well have been miles away from her.  He stepped towards her closing the gap between them.  She backed away from him involuntarily.  Her back was now to the wall, and he placed his hand on the wall and came close to her face.  She could smell his cologne.  It was like the ocean mixed along with his sweat.  He was only inches from her face.  His eyes were directly in line with hers, studying her.

            Ron heard words like those before.  The one difference was the words were coming from the person he had wanted to hear them from.  And the other change was himself.  He wasn't a romantic anymore.  "I never thought you were capable of such foolishness, Hermione.  I thought you were smart," he said coldly despite the extra warmth Hermione felt from the closeness of his body, she shuddered from the coldness in his manner.

            "I am only ignorant.  You won't tell me anything.  You only said that you killed two people.  Were they Mari and Marcus?" asked Hermione.  She knew it had to be them.  Simon said that they had died.  They all looked like close friends.  

            "Yes," answered Ron after some silence.  "If I'm capable of killing two of my closest friends, what makes you think I'm not capable of harming you and Harry?"

            Hermione stood there thinking about what he had said.  She knew how close she was to him.  Her lips pressed against his in a firm kiss.  She pulled away when she noticed that he was unresponsive to it.  "If you didn't care at all, you wouldn't be thinking about it so much.  There was something else that happened.  Please tell me," she pleaded.  

            Ron's eyes were soft.  Hermione's hand was on his face tracing along his jaw line gently.  They were standing so close to each other in a public street where any passing person could see them.  It didn't matter.  Her hand was on his cheek, warming it to her touch even more so.  He was having trouble pretending that the kiss didn't matter.  He had to fight himself not to kiss her back.  

            "I want to tell you," he whispered as his self control dwindled.  He pressed his forehead against hers.  His eyes were blurring again.  How long had it been since he cried?  It was months.  Why was he crying now?  When he opened his eyes the tears were already coming down.  Hermione gently wiped them way with her hand and kissed his cheek loving.  His hand slipped down from the wall and fell dead at his side, but he kept himself close by.  Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer to her.  

            She was listening to his heart beat as she let her hands slip down his shoulders and go around his waist.  He was like a child who had never been hugged.  He seemed so lost.  Ron was unaware of the fact that she was close to the scar on his skin.  Hermione noticed as she slipped her hands under his jacket, but not under his shirt.  She could feel it through his thin shirt.  "Ron…what is that?" she asked.

            "A symbol of what I've lost," he whispered.  She didn't pull away from him, but with her left hand she slipped underneath his shirt.  Her hand touched the scar, causing him to flinch as if he were in pain.  "I'm sorry," she whispered.  Her hand covered it.  Ron felt as if her touch was warming and healing him.  Hermione knew what she was feeling at that point.  

            The Aurors used the metal alloy they had discovered against the Death Eaters.  Muggle borns and half Muggle were immune to its effects.  The Death Eaters were purebloods and had no immunity to its effects.  However, they used them as bullets in Muggle guns or as blades.  Hermione herself had fired and killed some Death Eaters that way before they could use the Unforgivable Curses on innocent people.  She knew how to fire a gun and had seen gun shot wounds.  The scar under her fingers was a bullet scar.  "Who shot you?" she asked softly.  

            "My friend," answered Ron.  Hermione was staring to understand what Ron was talking about.  For all the close calls Harry had, it was with people he knew were evil and he didn't trust them.  The person who hurt Ron was someone he trusted.  Ron pulled away from her and turned to wipe his tears away with his sleeve.  

            "Come on.  Let's go to my hotel.  You can stay there for tonight.  You shouldn't be alone," said Hermione.  They ducked into a corner and apparated back to her hotel.  Ron was too tired to fight her.  He had spent the whole practically lying to his parents and pretending that everything was fine.

            Hermione waited in her room and dressed in her tank top and pajama bottoms.  When Ron came out of the bathroom, she noticed that he had washed his face.  She watched from behind as he took of his shirt.  She could see that his muscles were defined in the back.  When he turned she could see that his chest was perfect and his abs were in a tight six pack.  She couldn't really tell that his arms were well define when he was in his clothes.  She saw the bullet scar on his abdomen close to his liver.  He stepped out of pants and kept his cotton boxers on.  His body was lean as she expected.  Hermione picked up his clothes and hung them up in the closet.  He sat the edge of the bed rubbing his hand over his scar.  "I'm just glad that no one can see it really as long as I stay dressed," he said simply. 

            Hermione pulled the sheets off on side of the bed.  "Come on," she said gently.  Ron climbed in and she tucked him in.  She kissed him on the cheek after pulling some of his hair behind his ear.  She never noticed how soft his hair was; it was like silk.  She climbed into the other side of the bed after talking just one sheet out and pulling the rest of the comforters on them.  "Good night, Ron.  I love you," she said before turning off the lamp on her side.  

            Ron stared at her as she went to sleep.  He said nothing.  He only allowed himself to feel comforted.

AN:  Yes, I was hungry when I wrote part of this.  Nothing is going to happen here.  Come on folks.  There's still stuff to go through.  It's not moving too fast.  I know that, but you've been really patient.  And people keep asking for Ron and Hermione moments.  I thought it was more important to start rebuilding Ron's relationship with Harry and reintroducing him to his own family.  Ron is pretty smart here, isn't he?  I believe that he is more than capable, but he has to apply himself.  And for Squin, no Armani tux, but a description of Ron's body to compensate.  ^_^  Also, for your enjoyment I decided to post two chapter at the same time.  ^_~


	18. In My Darkness

**Runaway Fox**

Chapter Eighteen: In My Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter because he belongs to J.K. Rowling.

*          *            *            *            *            *

            _Ron didn't know where he was.  It was dark and cold.  He could feel his abdomen throbbing and there was blood coming out of it.  He was alone.  Totally alone and utter defenseless.  He couldn't tell where he was.  He was trapped in darkness.  The only things he could hear were passing voices.  He could hear Marcus' angry words again causing him to shake.  The only thing that calmed him back down was Mari's voice.  _

_            For a moment, he had sank lower it seemed.  He could hear the sound of Jordan Scott's gentle voice.  He heard Simon, Jenny, and Becky's voices telling him to wake up.  How could he?  He didn't know how.  He didn't know where he was.  Ron started breathing very hard and his heartbeat started to get faster.  _

_            What he didn't know was while that was happening Jenny Scott was sitting with him as he laid there waiting for him to wake up at that time?  The machines started going off as his heart started go into cardiac arrest.  The medical team came into his room and stabilized him quickly._

_            "Will he wake up soon?" asked Mrs. Scott._

_            "There's no telling.  He was clinically dead for nearly two minutes.  All we can do now is pray that he wakes up.  We can't rush it.  He has to do it on his own.  The next couple of hours are critical," said the doctor._

_            Ron heard none of this.  He was still trapped inside his own mind.  He struggled to breathe and then everything was fine again when they stabilized him.  "WHAT IS THE POINT OF ALL THIS?!  SOMEONE HELP ME!" screamed Ron in a helpless voice.  The struggle continued.  _

_            "I don't want to be alone," he whispered.  _

            Ron woke up with a start.  Hermione woke up too.  He was sweating and heaving as if he couldn't get any air.  "Ron?  Ron?  Are you…it was just a dream, Ron," said Hermione in a shaky voice.  He looked like he had woken up from a frightening dream.  She stood up and drew the curtains open and wrenched the windows open to let air in.  He had his head in his hands.  Hermione reached over to touch him, but he pulled away from her even before she could.

            "Don't touch me," he was gasping for air.  Hermione had a frightened look on her face.  She had seen behavior like this before.  It was post traumatic stress disorder.  She had seen it in some of her fellow Aurors.  She had suffered from the same thing before.  

            During a routine disbanding of a ring of Dark Arts users, Hermione got separated from Seamus.  They managed to capture her, but they didn't use the any of the Unforgivable Curses on her.  No, they drew blood on her by making several cuts on her arms and legs with surgical sharp daggers.  They used her blood on some of the rituals instead of their own.  It took almost forty eight hours to find her.  Sirius pulled her out himself and took her to St. Mungo's Hospital.  The incident was sealed for confidential reasons.  Harry came running from the middle of a Quidditch match to come and see her.  He stayed by her side until she woke up.  The cuts were healed up, but the scars on her psyche were harder to heal.  Harry stayed by her side throughout the next couple of weeks until she recovered.  That was when she learned that the Death Eaters didn't care whether or not she wanted to spare even their live, so she learned how to fire a gun and to cast more complex hexes and curses to throw at them.  However, for the awful things that happened to Hermione, she didn't have a wound on her that was permanent like Ron's.  She wasn't the only person there who was getting tortured.  No, the Death Eaters were having more fun with the Muggles they had captures and she was unconscious for most of it.  She had completely healed from the incident for the most part, except for a few flashbacks.

            "Ron, I'm here.  Calm down," she said in a soothing voice.  His head shot up to look at her.  She came to him and gently rubbed his back.  "What was your dream about?"

            "The injury that Harry was talking about.  It's this," he answered as he ran his hand on his scar again.  

            "I know it's a bullet wound.  I've seen some myself.  It looked like it hit some important stuff," said Hermione as she studied him.   He said nothing as he stood up and walked to the bathroom.  Hermoine pointed her wand at Ron's clothes that were hanging in the closet and pressed them neatly.

            Ron came out and put his clothes back on.  "I have to go and get ready to back to work.  I'm going to apparate back to my house.  Goodbye, Hermione," he said softly.

            "Goodbye, Ron.  Have a good day at work," she said as she kissed him on the cheek.  He made no move to kiss her back.  He simply apparated out of her room.  Hermione realized that Ron was trying to re-learn how to feel anything again.  She sat on her bed and would have stayed that way if the phone hadn't rang.

            "Hello?" she said.

            "Hermione?" said Harry.

            "Hey, Harry.  Good morning,"

            "It doesn't sound good.  Did Ron get you back to the hotel fine last night?  Did anything happen?  Are you all right?  Is he all right?  Am I asking too many questions for this hour in the morning?"

            "Yes, Ron got me back to the hotel fine last night.  Nothing happened.  I'm tired.  And I don't think Ron is all right.  And no, you're not asking too many questions at this hour of the morning.  Harry, did Ron tell you anything?" 

            "Um…not exactly.  Well, yeah, he said some stuff.  Why?"

            "I saw something on him."

            "What?"

            "There was an old bullet wound on his stomach area."

            "You saw that?"

            "Yes, what happened to him?"

            "Um…I'll tell you later.  Ginny's starting to wake up and I think she'll want to use the bathroom."  Harry hung up the phone.  It must have been a strange sight in their room with the phone cord coming out of the bathroom and him trying to talk to her like that.  Hermione chuckled despite herself.  

~*~

            Ginny woke up in bed and noticed that her husband wasn't with her.  Harry usually had his arm draped around her waist.  She looked around and noticed that the telephone on the nightstand on his side was gone.  She saw that the cord led to the bathroom and the door was shut.  She frowned.  What was he hiding from her?  "Harry?" she called out.  She walked up to the bathroom door and it practically opened on her face.  "What are you doing?" asked Ginny.

            "Um…did you want to use the bathroom or phone?" asked Harry pleasantly.  He had known his wife long before he married her to know that she was like her mother.  She could scare anyone off with her temper.  

            "Neither.  Who were you talking to?" she demanded in a dangerous tone.

            "I was checking up on Hermione to see if she got home all right," answered Harry.

            "Oh.  Well, that's good.  How is she?" asked Ginny.

            "Fine.  Actually, tired.  I think she's been dealing with Ron," said Harry.

            "Um…Harry I didn't want to ask anything about Ron personally in front of everyone last night, but I'm worried about him," said Ginny as she wrung her hands.  

            Harry sighed and told her a few things.  He told her about Marcus and Mari, but left out how they had died.  Ginny knew how Hermione felt about Ron; it wasn't that hard to figure out after he had gone, but she was surprised to learn that Ron had loved her before he had even left.  Ginny expressed sorrow over what happened to Ron's friends.  He was so far away from home when something that horrible happened.   She knew that her husband didn't say everything, but she had a feeling that Ron had lost his friends in a painful way.  The way Harry described Mari sounded like he had seen and heard her himself.  How was that possible?  Ginny also knew that Mari loved Ron and it must have been difficult for her.  Ginny didn't think that she could bravely love someone and know that he wouldn't love her back.

            "Ron's not coming back home, Harry.  I thought about it myself.  I didn't want to say anything to my parents.  My mum is holding out for it.  She's been hoping for it for five years.  He's changed too much.  He's never going to be the way he was before.  I mean look at him yesterday.  He knew so many things that made no sense to the rest of us.  Well, maybe to you and Hermione; you've been around Muggles.  Ron's magic is even different.  This journey of his changed him.  He's so different now.  I can tell his my brother, but I can't tell much else.  His eyes…they sometimes look so blank.  Like a Dementor's kissed him," said Ginny with a shudder.

            Harry couldn't help himself, but avoid her gaze.  He came to her side and held her closely.  All this time, Harry's life had been perfect.  The only thing that was missing was his best friend and now it seemed as if he was going to have to fight to get him back in more ways than one.  If that was going to happen, he was going to have more than a truce with Simon Scott…he was going to have alliance.  

~*~

            Ron was back at home and dressing in one of his tailor made suits.  He had a dark navy blue shirt with dark gray slacks and matching jacket.  He tied his black neck tie and lopped it closed.  He took of his ear cuff and put it one the little china dish near the mirror.  He looked dressed to kill.  

            He walked outside after eating breakfast and took his two seater to work.  He had his sunglasses on to protect his eyes from the sun.  He drove with such focus that he didn't even know how he got to work.  It seemed to happen in a flash like he was on auto pilot.  Ron went right passed his employees without greeting them good morning as he usually did.  He had to get some work done.  Carla said hello to him and gave him a detail schedule for the day, but he felt restless.  "Where's Simon?" he asked her.

            "Mr. Scott is currently in his laboratory, Sir," said Carla.  Ron stood up and put the schedule on his desk.  He needed to talk to Simon.  Either him or Harry, but Harry was with Ginny, so that left only Simon.  He walked over to Simon's lab.  It wasn't the regular Warp Speed Labs; it was a Potions lab.  Simon was a master at Potions after all just as Ron was a master at Transfiguration.  Unlike Snape, Simon was a very happy brewer.  He was known to brew butterbeer just for the heck of it.  Ron pressed the code on the computerized door and whispered the locking spell on the hidden part of the lab. 

            Simon was currently humming to himself as he brewed some unknown potion.  Ron shook his head.  "Good morning, Simon," said Ron, surprising him.  "Eep!  Ron!  You scared me!" he cried as he turned around.  He was holding his wand in his hand ready to hex anyone who made the mistake of coming in unannounced.

            "Good morning, Ron.  How was your day yesterday?" asked Simon when he saw the look on Ron's face, he wasn't happy.

            "What happened?" he asked.

            "Hermione found it on me," answered Ron simply.  Simon looked away from him.  He knew what Ron was talking about.  "Do you want to go to the roof and get some air?" asked Simon.  It was also a private place to talk just like the lab, but the walls were constricting Simon.  

            "Fine," said Ron.  They both walked out of the lab after Simon lifted his cauldron from the fire.  They both walked up the stairs until they were on the roof top of the fifty story building.  The wind whipped through Ron's air.  "You didn't say you love her, did you?" asked Simon.

            "You knew?" asked Ron with a surprised look.  Of course, Harry would know, but he didn't think that Simon would.  Simon wasn't as observant as Harry.

            "Of course, I knew.  I know that Mari confessed that she loved you.  She told me so.  At first, I got mad on her behalf, but she stopped me.  She said that you loved someone else and that she understood.  She really was something.  I was mad because you didn't love her back.  I loved Mari.  I still do," confessed Simon.  Ron was startled by this.  

            "You loved Mari?" asked Ron.  "I'm sorry.  I didn't know."

            "Yes.  That was another reason why I couldn't be your friend from the start.  I saw you and Mari, talking to each other.  I knew her from elementary school all the way to Ellsinore.  That's how I know how you feel about Hermione.  Don't waste your time, Ron.  Don't push her away because you want to protect her.  You of all people should know how precious time is," said Simon as his blue eyes met his.  He walked off leaving Ron to ponder.

~*~

            Weasleys were gathered for breakfast as Ginny and Harry kept quiet about what they had discussed about Ron.  Everyone was uneasy because of Ron's behavior.  Mrs. Weasley was probably the most effected by her son's coldness.

            "What do you suppose Ron is doing now?" asked Percy out loud.

            "He said he was going to work.  I've seen his offices.  They're huge.  Even the lobby's something," said Charlie.

            "I feel frosty whenever I'm around him," said Fred.

            "Yeah.  He was never like that at home.  I mean at first I thought he was mad, but I think that's the way he really is.  At least now he's like that," said George.

            "What made him so cold?" asked Bill.

            "Let's not talk about Ron that way," said Mrs. Weasley.

            "If you think he's going to come home, you're wrong," said Harry softly.  Everyone looked at him.  "He's different now.  This is his home and his life.  He built everything on his terms and set his own expectations for himself.  There's nothing you can do. You can either accept it and be happy for him.  Or you can stay away from him and let him live his life.  Those are the only options he's giving any of us."

            "Harry, is there something you know that the rest of us don't?  You did spend time with him by yourself.  What happened?" asked Mr. Weasley.

            "We played chess.  He beat me every turn.  And we caught up with each other," said Harry.

            "Is there anything else?" asked Mr. Weasley calmly.  He knew that his son-in-law was hiding something.

            "He's Ron's best friend, if he knows anything…and if Ron said to keep it quiet, then Harry shouldn't say anything.  If push too hard, Ron's going to push back," warned Ginny.

~*~

            Ron wasn't a child who his parents could just drag back home.  No, he was his own man.  He wasn't going to back down from anything.  The only thing he was running from was himself.  Ron was startled to learn that Simon was in love with Mari before.  He didn't tell her.  In most cases, Ron's temper would have already decimated Simon because he knew that Simon had brought Hermione there behind his back.  However, Simon did it to give him a chance that he never gave himself.

            Ron thought about when Simon became a player.  He was throughout college chasing girl after girl, but after Mari died he wasn't as active anymore.  Ron never thought that Simon was capable of being so deep.  Simon was more than just his best friend, protector, and advisor, he was his brother.  Ron remembered how awful the weeks were following the shooting.

            _Ron was quiet.  He didn't sleep, eat, or do much else.  Mrs. Scott's mounting concern was that he was staring off into space.  The doctor said that he had lost so much weight in such a short period of time and that he lack of sleep wasn't helping.  _

_            "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've burdened you with, Mrs. Scott," said Ron as he sat on the swinging bench outside on the back porch._

_            "You're not a burden.  I think you should at least write your parents.  Tell them where you are.  You don't have to tell them what happened.  Just tell them that you need them," said Mrs. Scott.  Her heart ached for his parents, especially Mrs. Weasley._

_            "I don't want my parents seeing me like this.  I don't want anyone seeing me like this.  I should have died with them," he muttered.  _

_            "Do you know what I had to do to keep you alive?" asked Mrs. Scott as she took a seat next to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  His muscles had deteriorated from his form.  _

_            "No," he whispered._

_            "I gave you my blood, Ron.  Do you know what that makes you?" asked Mrs. Scott._

_            "What?" he rasped._

_            "A member of my family.  You are a member of this family and your own.  You and I are bounded by blood.  I will always be there for you," said Jordan as she held him.  _

_            "Why?  I don't get it," he said._

_            "No one has to get it, Ron" she said simply._

            Ron got the cell phone out of his pocket and pressed the speed dial for Mrs. Scott, hoping that she wasn't out with her horses.  "Hello?" asked the voice on the other end.

            "Hello Mrs. Scott.  How are you?" he asked.

            "Hi Ron.  I'm fine.  I heard from Simon that your family is.  Well, actually, Jenny called and said that we should all get together for dinner," said Mrs. Scott.

            "That's what I was asking about.  When do you want to get together?" asked Ron.  It was Friday.

            "How about to night?  We can have the grill ready and everything.  I'll just get some stuff for dinner," said Mrs. Scott.

            "You shouldn't go through that much trouble, Mrs. Scott.  Would you like me to bring anything?" asked Ron.       

            "No, just bring yourself and your family.  I'd love to meet them," said Mrs. Scott.

            "I think I can do that.  Bye," said Ron as he hung up.  For the first time that day, Ron actually smiled.  Ron's thoughts drifted again to Hermione.  Yes, he was living for Mari's sake because she didn't get to live, but he was alive because Hermione.

            _Cloaked in the darkness of his own mind, Ron had lost any hope of seeing any light.  The voices had now stopped.  He was now in silence.  He could hear himself breathing, but there wasn't much else.  His heartbeat hadn't changed in rhythm either.  He looked around him in despair.  He couldn't take it anymore.  "Please someone help me.  I don't want to be alone," he whispered futilely.  _

_            He could see something suddenly.  She was surrounded in light.  It wasn't Mari.  Her hand held out to his.  Her hand grabbed his. He grabbed back for fear that the person would disappear.  He hadn't seen anyone the entire time.  "Don't let go," he pleaded._

_            "I won't," said the voice.  His eyes widened as the light engulf them both.  The person who was leading him back from the darkness was Hermione.  She faded away as soon as the light came for him and he lost his grip on her hand. _

_            Ron opened his eyes to hear the sounds of the Muggle machines telling him that he was in some sort of hospital.  He lost Hermione when he woke up._

            "Simon's right," he whispered out loud to himself.  Hermione was the one who pulled him out of the darkness.  That's how he knew that he loved her more than life itself.  She was everything.  And he couldn't lose her now, especially because of himself.  He was going to have to pull up his courage.

AN:  I went to church on Sunday only to hear some of the sermon about _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_.  It was about Hermione's S.P.E.W. activities.  I thought that it was interesting.  Also people should check out http://www.unitedmedia.com/comics/getfuzzy/archive/getfuzzy-20020113.html this comic strip, which I thought was very funny.  Also, the rest of this story should be posted much fast because I'm currently working on ideas for the new story.  The prologue has been written for it.  Does anyone want to see the prologue posted?  Tell me.^_^  


	19. Fox's Fury

**Runaway Fox**

Chapter 19: Fox's Fury

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and all of them.  They belong to J.K. Rowling.  I do own the Scotts and this story.

*          *            *            *            *            *

            Mrs. Scott was getting ready to throw a barbeque for the get together.  She wanted to meet Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  She wondered what kind of people they were like.  Ron didn't say much about his family, but there were some things that he did say.  He said things when he was living with the Scotts during his recovery time.   

            From what, Mrs. Scott could tell, the Weasleys were very loving people, but they were also a family full of extraordinary members.  The fact that Arthur Weasley was the Minister of Magic in Britain attested to that fact.  However, Mrs. Scott, filled with maternal pride for Ron, thought that he was extraordinary in a family full of extraordinary members.  Ron said that his parents expected great things from him, but Mrs. Scott sensed the feeling of vulnerability and inadequacy that Ron struggled with.  He never felt as if he was good enough to reach their expectations.  He was good at putting himself down. 

            Jordan Scott didn't know exactly how much Ron's parents knew about what happened to him towards the end of school.  She was going to take care not to mention too much because Ron didn't want them to know.  She also reminded herself that she didn't make such promises of keeping Ron's secrets that Simon did.  

            She remembered that dark time in Ron's life because it was so chaotic and traumatic it was for him.  It was bad for the Scotts as well.  Jenny and Becky were scared of what would happen next.  And Simon had lost two of his friends, and was threatened to lose his best friend.  It was a feeling that Mrs. Scott could relate to.  Another thing that came to mind was what happened to Mr. Aki Hoshi, the father of Mari and Marcus.

            Mrs. Scott was friends with Mrs. Sandra Hoshi before she died of breast cancer.  Their children were friends.  Jordan remembered when Aki was filled with life, but it all went away when his precious wife died.  He became harsh and stern with his children. 

            Marcus was a lot like his father.  He was only ten years old when his mother died, and worse yet, Aki lashed out at his children.  He was verbally abusive towards them and blamed them for the death of their mother.  The brunt of Aki's attacks were towards Marcus who was meek and too sweet natured to handle it.  His sister, Mari, handled it better.  She stood her ground and defended her brother, but still sought to please her father.  

            It was no wonder that Marcus clung to Mari for dear life.  He was afraid of the uncertainty of his future and of her leaving him with their father.  Jordan couldn't stop to thinking about how much Marcus and Aki had in common.  They clung to a single person for life and when someone took away or threatened that person, they fought back in illogical ways.  They also had suicide in common.

_            Jordan Scott watched as Aki Hoshi laid flowers on the graves of his two children and wife.  He looked like he had aged even more because of his grief.  He was a strong wizard who worked for a company that made cauldrons in San Francisco.  He had the hands of an iron worker, but the mannerisms of a scholar.  She didn't know what to say.  What do you say to a man whose son shot his daughter and then killed himself?_

_            The neighbor that the Hoshis lived in was filled with Japanese wizards.  Aki had immigrated from Japan with his parents.  His parents were labors in the fields and worked menial jobs while Aki went to school and trained to become a wizard.  He was Muggle born wizard and that was where he met Sandra.  Jordan came there with the neighbors to his house later that day to do the traditional rites that the Japanese culture had when people died. _

_            She remembered walking into the house with the neighbors, finding it eerily quiet.  Everyone stopped when they found him in front of an altar in the house praying.  There was incense in the air. There was a decanter of sake on the floor on top of a lacquer tray with a tea cup.  He was dressed in a traditional kimono.  He was slumped over in the ground.  There was a long samurai sword with blood at the tip.  Jordan gasped and everyone left the room immediate and called the police._

_            Aki Hoshi committed the ritual suicide, seppuku, to redeem his honor.  Or rather to join his family in the next life.  He was buried with the rest of his family.  The coroner said that the time of death was close to when he was supposed to come home from the burial of his children.  The sword wound was found his stomach.  He let himself bleed to death._

            Jordan remembered having to tell Ron because he didn't get a chance to visit the graves for three weeks because he had to stay in the hospital longer.  During his first three weeks recovering, he was very emotional.  After Jordan told him about Aki Hoshi, he went into a daze and stayed that way for months.  His eyes dulled over and looked numb all over.  Nothing was registering with him. 

            He didn't sleep, eat, or do much else.  He lost weight quickly; he lost twenty pounds in the span of just four weeks.  He didn't sleep because he was having nightmares and flashes of the shooting.  At one point, he triggered a dark arts sleep that caused cuts within his blood that broke to the surface of his skin.  He was a bleeding mess on the hardwood floor when Jenny found him.  Ron almost lost too much blood again, but Jordan didn't have to donate again.  She asked him why he was trying to kill himself, but Ron corrected and said he wasn't trying to kill himself; he was just trying to see if he was capable of feeling anything, even pain.  Ron explained that he felt like he was operating his body from the outside, and he felt out of control.

            She went as far as taking Ron's wand away from him and telling Chancellor Chan about what had happened.  She also ordered her children to bring all the sharp objects in the house, which included the kitchen knives and razor blades, to the kitchen so that she and Simon could lock it all up.  The Scotts watched Ron to make sure that he didn't physically hurt himself.  And she also told her children to be care about leaving their wands about the house.  Jordan didn't like the shell of Ron that she was seeing.  She was struggling because Ron knew how to do some spells without his wand and could still harm himself.  Luckily, Mrs. Scott was a graduate of Ellsinore.

            It took months before Ron pulled himself out of it.  He had to fight long after he was out of physical danger to stay alive.  Jordan Scott wondered how Molly and Arthur Weasley would take it.

~*~

            Hermione and Harry were walking alone for the moment while everyone else was waiting for Simon Scott to come by.

            "Did he say anything to you?" asked Hermione.  "You were at his house for a while.  You did talk to him."

            "I did.  Ron's been through a lot, Hermione.  He's in a lot of pain," said Harry.

            "I know.  I can see it in his eyes.  And there were times where he just didn't hide it.  I saw something…you probably know what I'm talking about it," said Hermione. 

            Harry knew that she was talking about the bullet scar.  He nodded numbly.  "Yes.  Hermione, try and understand."

            "I don't think I can Harry.  It's hard to get through to him," she said.

            Harry looked around them to see that everyone else was still distracted.  Ginny was the one doing it, but they didn't know that the Weasleys were having a conversation about Ron on their own.  "He's only doing what he thinks is right.  He's trying to protect everyone from himself," said Harry as he calmly placed his hand on her shoulder.

            "I know.  I love him, Harry," said Hermione out loud. 

            "I know.  I've known that myself," said Harry; he wasn't going to say what Ron said to him.  Ron told him all that in confidence, and he couldn't betray his trust then.  Besides, he had to beat Simon Scott somehow.

            Ginny was stalling for Harry and Hermione to talk.  Charlie decided to give them some information.  "Ron's offices are great.  He's got some weird Muggle art in his lobby.  Also, we got to go to Simon's office.  He's right next door to Ron's office," he said.

            "Did you get a chance to see it?" asked Percy.  He always thought that the size of the office was proportional to the position of the person. 

            "No.  Ron was at home working.  And there's something else.  Simon has tons of pictures in his office.  Muggle and wizards photos.  He showed us a picture of Ron with two friends at school," Charlie told them.  He had to tell them what he knew.

            "I'm excited.  I want to see his office.  And I'd like to see pictures of Ron at school with friends," said Mrs. Weasley happily.

            "Mum…" said Charlie.  They noticed the serious look on his face.  "They died.  Ron's friends died."

            "What?  How?" asked Mr. Weasley with concern.

            "I don't know.  Simon wouldn't say.  It had to be some thing awful from how he was acting.  One of them was a girl and the other was boy.  They were siblings.  The girl, I think her name was Miranda, was in their class," answered Charlie.  

            "He lost two of his friends?  He didn't say anything about that," said Bill thoughtfully.

            "What did Harry say?" asked Mrs. Weasley to Ginny.

            Ginny bit her bottom lip.  "He talked to Ron for hours.  Harry didn't say much.  He and Simon aren't going to say anything.  Neither is Hermione.  We'll have to wait and see," said she said finally.  She said nothing.  

            "Hello, everyone," greeted Simon Scott who was obviously dressed for business.  Everyone greeted him back.  Harry and Hermione came back to group.  

            "Where's Ron?" asked Mr. Weasley.

            "He's at work right now.   There's a big deal that's supposed to go down today.  We're meeting with one of the smaller broomstick makers in the United States from Oregon.  We're going to be expanding some of our operations because of the demand and Ron's got to be ready for the meeting.  He said to bring you guys over to the company.  Ron's secretary will give you a tour while Ron and I have the meeting," Simon informed them.

            "Oh, I wish we could spend more time with him, but if he has to take care of business, I suppose he's excused," said Mrs. Weasley; she was unable to hide the disappointment in her voice.  The whole trip was supposed to bring the family together.  Ron was the reason for the trip.  

            "Ron called my mom.  We're going to the ranch as soon as the meeting lets up," said Simon with a reassuring smile.

            "That would be nice.  I'd like to meet your mother," said Mr. Weasley with a smile.  He took a liking to Simon because of his easygoing manner.  Mr. Weasley liked all of his son's friends.  He also wanted to meet Mrs. Scott because from what Ron had said about her, she was a wonderful lady.  

            They all set off for Warp Speed Technologies.  The Weasleys were very impressed with the building.  They entered it and were greeted by a very friendly front desk person who sent them straight up to the upper offices because Simon was with them.  Soon, Simon disappeared while Carla introduced herself and decided to give them the tour straight off.

            "Is my son in his office?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

            "Yes, he is, Mrs. Weasley.  He's been preparing for quite some time now.  The meeting will take place soon," replied Carla.  They oohed and aahed at the sights they saw.  It was all so interesting.  Carla introduced her husband to the Weasleys who was more than happy to meet them.  Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were treated with deep regard.  After all, they were the ones who created their boss.  The employees at Warp Speed were happy people who really liked the work they did.  They had nothing bad to say about their boss who was constantly working.

            Everyone was really impressed with the company as a whole.  Hermione thought about how Ron was like a king and how all his employees were subjects in his kingdom.  Actually, since this wasn't his only set of offices, he was more like an emperor.

            "I didn't realize how much went into making broomsticks," said Mr. Weasley.  He was saying the one thing that almost everyone was thinking about.

            Meanwhile, Ron was meeting with the man from Oregon.

            "Mr. Weasley, it took me five years to build my company.  I spent millions to build it," said Mr. Watson.

            "I know how that's like, Mr. Watson, but what's your point?" asked Ron as he reclined back slightly in his chair in the board room.  Simon was sitting next to him looking at the statistics of the company that Ron was trying to acquire.

            "I can't let it go for just four million galleons.  That's cheating," he said.

            Ron narrowed his eyes at him slightly.  Simon whispered something under his breath.  It sound like, "Here we go."  "I guarantee that you will not get a more generous offer than mine, Mr. Watson.  You may think that your company is worth ten million galleons, but let's face the facts.  Your sells have steadily declined in the passed three years.  I'm offering you a way out.  You have fifteen minutes to decide.  We'll leave you to decide with your people," said Ron briskly as he signaled Simon to leave the room with him.  As they left, they could hear Mr. Watson and his men muttering amongst themselves.

            "Do you think he'll sell?" asked Simon.

            "Yes," answered Ron.  "Why shouldn't he?  He isn't going to get another offer like mine."  The Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry heard his voice and walked up to where they were standing.

            "Ron!" said Mrs. Weasley happily as she walked up to her son and hugged him.  One would think that she hadn't seen him since yesterday.

            "Please, Mum.  Not in the office.  I'm working," pleaded Ron as he smiled at her softly.  

            "What are you doing?" asked Mr. Weasley.

            "Letting the man I want to buy out think about our offer," answered Ron.  "How much time is left?"

            Simon glancing at his watch, "About ten minutes."  Everyone looked at Ron strangely.  This was the first time they saw him in formal business wear.  He was dressed in a suit that was tailored for his body especially, and it seemed to sculpt alone his shape.  He wasn't wearing his ear cuff and his hair looked neater.  When he was dressed casually, it was hard to believe that he was a millionaire and one of the best business minds in the wizarding world.  However, looking at him in his suit, it wasn't hard to believe.

            "I'm starting to wonder if you have any wizards' clothes, Ron," commented Percy.

            "I do.  I don't dress in robes that often.  Force of habit, Ellsinore required all their students to wear Muggle clothes.  I do own some wizards' clothes," said Ron thoughtfully.  

            "How much are you buying out this person for?" asked Fred.

            "Four million galleons," said Ron with a shrug.

            "It's a bargain because the guy wants to sell for ten," said Simon.  

            "Don't you think that's sort of mean, Ron," said Mrs. Weasley.

            "No, I don't think so," said Ron.

            The door swung open and one of Mr. Watson's men peered in, "We're ready with our decision, Mr. Weasley," he said.  Simon and Ron went back to the room.  Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to be too happy with her son's morals at that point.  It didn't seem fair.

            A few minutes later the meeting adjourned and the men left Warp Speed Technologies.  Ron seemed happy, so it was concluded that the deal ended the way he wanted it to.  Most deals went through the way Ron wanted them to.  He was notorious for being intimidating during the meetings.  He lived for them.  It was very satisfying work.  They all went to Ron's office and were collectively surprise at how big it was.  While Ron was in his private washroom, changing to go to the Scotts' ranch.  

            Percy was impressed more than anyone else at the size of his office.  It was the only office with a balcony that lead to a wonderful view of San Francisco.  Fred and George were admiring the little bar that was in his office in a corner.  Harry wasn't too surprise to see a chess set on a table.  They were wizard chess pieces that had to be activated by magic to actually move.  Bill and Charlie sat down on the plush leather sofa in the room, and Charlie went even so far as to put his feet up on the table.  Hermione looked around the room.  On Ron's desk was the picture that he looked at so often, the same one in Simon's office of Mari, Marcus, Simon, and himself.  After a few minutes, Ron emerged from his washroom in a mesh, black long sleeved shirt with a tank top underneath and a pair of khakis.  He had on a pair of plain Muggle sneakers.  He was putting on his ear cuff as he exited the washroom.  His hair looked a little messed up.  He once again looked like a twenty something with a normal job.  

            "Ron, I was thinking of what you did.  That was very wrong of you," said Mrs. Weasley.

            "It didn't seem very far to kick a man when he was down," said Mr. Weasley.  Ron looked at them as if they didn't have any heads. 

            "And that's why neither of you are in business," he said calmly.  Everyone less looked up because they never expected out right defiance from him.  "I had to buy him out, Mum.  Dad."

            "Well, why don't you explain to us?  After all we don't have a business degree," said Mrs. Weasley icily to him.

            "He had more than three hundred employees.  Those people were going to lose their jobs and benefits because of his stupidity.  Their families would have suffered along with them.  And if he continued, they would have nothing left.  More than half of his employees were already laid off.  I put him out of his misery, but not completely.  I offered him more than enough money to start over.  I also secured the future of his employees.  They don't have to worry about losing their jobs or benefits.  There's just a shift in power," said Ron evenly.  He really was a good businessman.  He had demonstrated why he was much better off the Quidditch field than on it.  Hermione was amazed at his combined use of intelligence, foresight, and compassion for others.

            "I see.  I'm sorry.  You do know what you're doing," said Mrs. Weasley.  

            "It's alright, Mum.  Sorry, if I sounded annoyed and harsh.  I'm not used to people telling me what I can and cannot do with my business," said Ron with a sigh.  He really did feel badly.

            "What about me?" asked Simon.

            "I don't listen you.  You should know that by now," said Ron sarcastically.  

            "That hurts.  That really hurts, Ron.  You're so mean," said Simon with a pout.  "Aw…he's right.  It's okay, Simon.  Ron's just being a grouch," said Ginny.  Ron rolled his eyes at both of them.  

            "Let's go.  I'm starving," he said as took a hold of his mother's arm.  She smiled at him and took his arm.  They all drove off towards where the Weasleys were staying and apparated to the ranch from there.

            The Weasleys and Harry were amazed at the sight of a real ranch.  Mr. Weasley had read some of those Muggle cowboy books.  "I would like to see how a ranch really works," he said with fascination.  

            "It works because I have two strong boys who are willing to do some work for me," said a bright, cheery voice of a woman who came walking up to them.  She was dressed in a long skirt with a denim blouse with a black cowboy hat.  She had her son's sprinkling blue eyes.

            "Hello, my name is Jordan Scott," said the woman.  "Simon," she said happily as she walked up to her son and kissed and hugged him.  "Ron, it's good to see you. You've been so busy that you haven't visited," she said as she walked up to Ron and hugged him.  

            Ron went through all the introductions and everyone gathered together.  There came the sound of a thundering herd coming at them as they entered the house.  It was a girl of sixteen with long blond hair and blue eyes.  She had soot on her.  "I just got home from school, Mom.  You wouldn't believe the trip to the Getty.  Oh, hi everyone," she said.

            "Everyone, this is Becky Scott.  Say hi everyone," said Ron.

            Everyone greeted her with a smile.  She waited for introductions.  There came a popping sound signaling Jenny arrival.  "Why don't we all gather outside?  That's where I set up everything.  You boys can help me," said Mrs. Scott.

            "But…we have guests," said Simon.  

            She ignored his comment for good measure and pulled him with her to the kitchen.  "Come along, too, Ron," she said.  Ron shrugged, looked at everyone else, and followed them right after them.  Becky Scott went through to show them around.  She went on to say that she didn't even know how big Ron's family was until she met them.  She showed the small collection of books they had which included Charlie's book about dragons.  It came out shortly after the shooting, and the dedication was to Ron: "To my younger brother, Ron.  Where ever you maybe."  "Ron was reading the book after it came out.  He read it straight through in a few days while he was staying with us," said Jenny.

            "Why was he staying with you?" asked Mrs. Weasley with concern.

            "He got shot," answered Becky with a surprised look.  Jenny immediately realized that Becky had let it slip and capped her mouth closed.

            "What?" asked Mr. Weasley.  He didn't know about that kind of Muggle violence and the Aurors were careful to keep their techniques silent.  And he did know, but forgot what it meant right then.  Hermione and Harry quickly went into action.  "Why don't you show us something else?" asked Harry, trying to hide his panic.

            "Yes, let's see the horses.  I didn't get a good chance to really see them.  Let's go, Harry," said Hermione.  Harry followed her outside, but grabbed his wife's upper arm on the way out.  Everyone else was startled by their actions.  They looked at each other with a look that collective said, "They know something."  Becky was still struggling with Jenny.

            When the group left, Jenny released her and glared at her.  "Are you trying to be stupid or does it come naturally?" she asked.

            "Jenny!  I didn't know that they didn't know!" she exclaimed.

            "Ron didn't want them to know, stupid.  Of course, they wouldn't know now," said Jenny.  They both glared at each other.  Ron and Simon walked into the room with puzzled looks on their faces.  However, Ron was more serious than puzzled.

            "What did you tell them?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

            "She said that you got shot.  I had to keep her mouth shut for you," said Jenny as she gestured at Becky.  Simon looked back and forth between his sisters and best friend.  Ron didn't seem upset at all.  He looked neutral, and from past experience, Simon knew that it couldn't be good.  "Ron say something," he pleaded.

            "Be mad.  Just do something," pleaded Becky for good measure.  They knew how dangerous it was for Ron to keep anything buried.  His hands weren't even clutched into fists.  "Is that all you said?" he asked in a whisper without looking at Becky.

            "Yes," she said nodding at the same time.

            "Okay," he whispered as he walked outside to join his family with the horses.  The Scott siblings looked at each other with concerned looks.  

~*~

            "Hello, Ron," said Mrs. Weasley calmly as her youngest son joined them outside.  He looked so serious again.  This time there was real pain in his eyes as his hand was on his side again.  Everyone turned around and froze at once.  His eyes were sad again.  Hermione could see him with his hand on his side.

            "Is that where you got shot?  I just remembered what that meant in the Muggle world," said Mr. Weasley quietly.

            "Ron?" asked Bill as he looked at him.  He wasn't blinking anymore.  

            "Leave him alone," pleaded Hermione at once.  Harry realized that he didn't say it sooner either. 

            Ron looked at Harry and gave him a grateful look.  He didn't want to think about what happened right now. He wanted nothing more, but to spend time with his family.  "Are you alright, Ron?" asked his father with concern. 

            "Fine.  Why wouldn't I be?" asked Ron.

            "Becky said you got shot," said Mr. Weasley.  He had now recalled what that meant.  Hardly any wizards knew what kind of pain Ron had gone through.

            "That was a long time ago.  I'm fine.  Really," insisted Ron without much effort to convince them of anything else.  

            "Was that what made you stop playing Quidditch?" asked Charlie.  He really didn't know what it meant to get shot just like his brothers and sister.  Harry and Hermione were the only two who had any idea what it really meant.  Mr. Weasley knew about it also, but he always wanted people to see the best of the Muggles, so he never really said anything about the way they killed or harmed each other.  Mrs. Weasley like her children was in the dark.  

            Ron nodded, "But, it was all right.  I didn't feel like playing Quidditch anymore after it.  It's not a big deal.  There's so many other things worth mentioning."  Harry knew that he was lying, so did Hermione.  His mother looked at him worriedly.  She came up to touch him, but he pulled away from her.

            "Don't touch me," he said coldly.  Mrs. Weasley realized that he was rejecting her again.  It was too painful for her to hide.  Mr. Weasley stepped forward.  "You will not talk to your mother that way," warned Mr. Weasley.

            "Or what, Father?  I don't have to listen to either of you anymore.  I am an adult.  I have news for both of you.  Something I learned a long time ago: children are under no obligation to love their parents.  I stopped care what the Hell either of you thought about a long time ago.  You can't control me anymore.  You never could.  You didn't care before when I wasn't anyone important.  Nothing I ever did for you was good enough, why should anything change?  You and your damn demands!  So, I got one O.W.L. low below Fred!  My grades were high enough and I had no ambition!  All I ever really wanted was for you to be proud of me.  When I realized that wasn't going to happen, I left," Ron spat out.  He could no longer hide his resentment towards them.  And he didn't care that his brothers, sisters, and friends were there to witness it.  Simon was at the doorway watching all of it happen.  He always suspected Ron of coming close to hating his parents because of the way he spoke of them.  

            "I made it on my own.  Without you.  I worked hard in school and I got through the hardest time of my life without you.  I can get through the rest of my life without you.  I would rather never see you again," he said coldly.  It was like daggers through Mrs. Weasley's heart because she was clutching her chest.  She was stun with pain.

            "How dare you talk to Mum like that," said Bill immediately going into his older brother mode.

            "SHUT UP!" roared Ron.  "I don't give a fuck right now what any of you have to say to me.  You have your lives and I have mine.  Stay the hell out of mine!  I earned it!  We can just go back to doing what we were doing before.  You ignore me and I pretend none of you exist.  You have no idea what Hell I've been through.  I won't let you take what's mine.  I won't," he said the last part as a warning.  His face was cold.  He didn't even go red.  He stormed off leaving everyone dumbfounded.  

            "I'm sure…he didn't mean what he said, Mum.  Dad," said Fred, trying to soothe his mum's feelings.  He hated the look on his mother's face.  But, everything Ron said, just confirmed what she feared the most.  She ended up hurting her son more than she realized.  "He meant what he said because it's true," whispered Mrs. Weasley as her vision blurred with tears.  

            "It's not true," said Ginny defensively.  It was a disaster and everyone knew it.

            Jordan Scott watched from the kitchen window and heard everything as well.  She apparated out to go look for the very angry fox.

AN: Well, I hope that was entertaining.  Ron's got some problems.  I always thought that Ron was a ticking time bomb waiting to explode…I thought it was time to demonstrate it here.  Ron's been feeling like this since the first book, so it's been bottle up for awhile.  I also thought that Aki was a good name for Mari's father.  It's the name of the character from Ayashi no Ceres.  All together his name is "fall star."  Sort of a pun, "fall" in this case means season, but it still works.   

I've been busy with midterms and other stuff.  I have a new laptop that required me to transfer stuff over to it.  The desktop will be going bye bye really soon, and I had to also get Office on my laptop.  So, I haven't have had a chance to update.  I've also started a lot of work on the next fic because this one will end soon.  I'm a few parts ahead, but I do that just in case I can't get around to writing anything for a while.  Anyway the new fic is entitled Angel of the Apocalypse.  The prologue isn't much, but I can honestly say that there's more action and humor in the next fic.  The plot is also much more serious, but not a lot of emotional baggage this time.    


	20. Fox Hunt

**Runaway Fox**

Chapter Twenty: Fox Hunt

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the other people from the books.  Those belong to J.K. Rowling.  I own the story and the new characters.

*          *          *          *          *          *

            Ron never thought he'd ever lose control like that again.  He had apparated out as soon as he was out of sight and paced back and forth thinking about what he had just done to his parents.  What was wrong with him?  He really didn't mean what he had said.  Maybe, they'd leave and never come back like he said.  Did he really want that?  He really wasn't sure.  

            "I thought I'd find you here," said a patient voice behind him.  Ron was standing on the edge of the property just before the fence.  He usually ended up there or at the parking lot where he was shot, or at the cemetery.  Jordan Scott had caught up with him.  He felt even more ashamed of himself at that point.  He didn't want to turn around and face Mrs. Scott.  

            "I…oh God what have I done?" said Ron out loud.  He was doing it again.  He thought he had outgrown such behavior, but he was doing it again.  He was not thinking of his actions before doing them and hurting the people around.  This was the reason why they had to stay away from him.  

            "You said what you've been meaning to tell them for the past five years, Ron.  You can't bottle up things inside.  It's not good for you.  You're naturally an emotional person, to hide your emotions is dangerous.  And what just happened is why you shouldn't bottle up and hide your feelings," said Mrs. Scott with nothing but compassion in her blue eyes.  

            Ron sank down to the ground and sat down.  He buried his face in his hands.  "I don't know why I just went off like that.  Oh, God.  Now, I can see the look on my mum's face," he muttered to himself.  "I'm so stupid."

            "I don't disagree with you on that," said Mrs. Scott.  She didn't sound disappointed or stern.  No, the compassion was still there.  "I think it's best to apologize for what you said to them and explain yourself as much as you feel necessary.  Ron, you know you can't hide what happened to you forever.  They are your family.  They love you very much and they want to know about you.  Who are you afraid of getting hurt them or yourself?" 

            "I don't know…I'm not sure.  Look at what happened.  I hurt them before.  I did.  I did it just now.  Everything that I've ever had that had any meaning in my life I've either hurt, thrown away, or killed off," he said.  

            "You are still living in that moment," said Mrs. Scott sadly.

            "Marcus and I were so much alike, Mrs. Scott.  I saw myself in him.  I kept thinking how much I was like that.  And I did have someone like Mari when I was growing up.  But, only when I went to Hogwarts," said Ron softly.

            "Hermione.  I thought she was sort like Mari, except more assertive.  You and Marcus had your differences, too.  He would have never been able to take the risk and leave home like you did.  And he had more problems than you did.  Your parents would move heaven and earth for you if it would make you happy at this point, but you're not saying what's wrong with you," said Mrs. Scott.

            "They wouldn't do that for me.  They've got six other perfectly fine children.  And they've got Harry," said Ron shaking his head.

            "Harry is not your replacement.  You are irreplaceable, Ron.  You don't have to be perfect.  They are bounded to love you no matter what," said Mrs. Scott.

            "How do you know that?" challenged Ron.

            "I've been spending my time trying to see it through your parents' eyes the moment I met you, Ron.  I feel the same way they do.  I love you very much, but you're being impossible and unreasonable," said Mrs. Scott. 

            Ron was taken back by her comment.  Who was he afraid of being hurt?  "One day, if you push everyone far enough, you will be alone, Ron.  Is that what you really want?" she added as she lightly touched his shoulder.  She left him alone with his thoughts after that.  Ron decided that he wanted to go out for a run.  The sun was setting as he changed into his Animagus form and took off running into the distance.  

~*~

            "He really needs some kind of angry management, Mrs. Weasley.  I mean, he tends to lose it a little bit at a time.  I had to fix Malfoy's hand after what he did to him," said Simon as a way of apologizing for Ron's behavior.  

            "What about Malfoy's hand?" asked Harry.

            "Um…it happened in Diagon Alley during our visit to England.  Malfoy said a couple things, and Ron was willing to let it slide and leave, but Malfoy decided to attack instead.  Ron disarmed and grabbed Malfoy's fist just before it could land on him.  He crushed Malfoy's hand until I heard the sound of cracking bone.  I had to be the to fix it and to alter his memory of the events," said Simon. He winced when he recalled what happened Malfoy's hand.  Not that he cared, it looked like it hurt a lot. 

            "Wow…you mean he just held him like that," said Fred.

            "Yeah, he brought him to his knees," admitted Simon.  His mother came walking outside.  She was bringing out some food for the table.  "I think we should all sit down and have some dinner.  I think it's also time to tell you a few things about Ron ourselves," announced Mrs. Scott.

            "Mom…don't do that," said Simon in surprise.  "I promised Ron I wouldn't be saying anything."

            "So did I," said Harry.  Mrs. Scott gave them both a power glare.  They looked away from her quickly.

            "I made no such promises to him.  It's time.  Mrs. Weasley, from one mother to another, I think you deserve to know what happened to your son," said Mrs. Scott.  Mrs. Weasley nodded because she saw that she had found an ally in all this.  Harry and Simon were looking at each other, not knowing what to do.  "Let's all have a seat," said Mrs. Scott.

            "Yes, let's all sit down.  Harry.  Simon," said Mrs. Weasley.  Harry took a seat between Ginny and Hermione.  Simon sat next to Hermione, but seat next to him was empty.  It was supposed to be Ron's seat.  Simon looked out to the distance.  He knew that Ron had to be out there.  Hermione was the only other person at the table who knew about Ron's fox form.  She looked at the distance that he was staring at.  

            "First of all, Ron was shot just three weeks after winning the World Quidditch Cup.  One of his friends, Marcus Hoshi, shot him.  The things that lead up to that moment were long before Ron ever came to America.  Marcus' father wasn't a kind man.  He was cold-hearted and cruel.  His wife had died and he took it out on his children.  Especially his son.  Marcus' older sister, Miranda, or Mari, was a wonderful young woman.  I've never known anyone like her.  She lived her life to the fullest with what little time she had here.  She took care of her brother and protected him from their father.  She was attending Ellsinore with Simon and Ron," said Mrs. Weasley.  

            Simon was unnaturally quiet at the mention of Mari.  He thought about how much he had wasted.  How he would have done almost anything to protect her.  He protected Ron because he loved Mari very much and she gave her life for him.  "She was a chaser on the Ellsinore Quidditch team.  And the first friend that Ron made when he came here.  Simon and Ron weren't always getting along," said Mrs. Scott ruefully.

            "We hated each other," said Simon.  "We were in direct competition with each other until Mari blew us both out of the water.  Damn Ron for breaking the curves in the Muggle classes we were taking," he added.  

            "Marcus was afraid, Molly.  May I call you, Molly?" asked Mrs. Scott.

            "Only if I can call you Jordan," agreed Mrs. Weasley.  Mrs. Scott nodded in agreement.  

            "I would also like to be called Arthur.  People have been calling me Minister so often I am starting to forget my first name," said Mr. Weasley with a smile.  

            "What was Marcus afraid of, Mrs. Scott?" asked Percy.

            "He was afraid of his sister abandoning him and leaving him at his father's mercy.  Mr. Hoshi was never the type to believe in dreams.  Marcus was a dreamer.  Just like Mari.  They got that from their mother.  Mari was getting a degree in Biology and Transfiguration, but it never happened.  She was really going to be a photographer when school was finished.  Mr. Hoshi didn't want her to be one, he even went as far as opening her dark room and exposing all her negatives to light, ruining the whole thing.  There was one thing…Mari was very special.  She had the ability to see the best in people despite all the awful things in people she saw right in her own father.  She fell in love with Ron," said Mrs. Scott. 

            Hermione looked down at her food.  Of course, she would love Ron.  "She died for him, didn't she?" she whispered, realizing that instance the sacrifice that Mari had given.  She loved him enough to die for him.

            "Yes," whispered Harry.  He felt himself go pale at the memory of the Pensieve.  "I went through Ron's things at his house," he said quietly.

            "What did you see?" asked Bill.

            "I saw his Pensieve," replied Harry.

            "Ron has a Pensieve?" asked Charlie.  Harry nodded.  His hands were clutched into fists on the picnic table.  Ginny placed her hand on his to calm him back down.  "I saw it happen.  It was right at the surface.  Mari apparated right in front of Ron as Marcus pulled the trigger.  Ron tried to stop him by talking to him, but he couldn't Marcus shot him," he whispered.  

            "I found him because he called me before his meeting with Marcus and told me to come and pick him up later on to go and do something afterwards," he said in a far off voice.  His eyes held unspoken horror.

            "Where was he shot exactly?" asked Mr. Weasley.

            "In his abdomen.  The bullet ripped into his flesh and ended in his liver.  He lost so much blood.  The wound looked like a gapping hole in his body," said Mrs. Scott.  

            "I've never seen so much blood in my life," whispered Simon as he looked down at his hands. He remembered scrubbing his hands to get Ron and Mari's blood off.  It felt like it took hours, not minutes.

            "What about Marcus?" asked George harshly.  No one was going to get away with hurting his baby brother. 

            "He shot himself in the head after he shot Ron.  Ron pleaded for him not to," said Mrs. Scott.

            "I never knew that," said Simon.  

            "He wasn't the same after that," said Jenny finally.  She was sitting next to Charlie.  They had taken quite a liking to each other.  She always wanted to meet him after reading his book about dragons.  She was always hoping that Ron would introduce them.

            "Yeah, he kind of walked around like he was a zombie at first.  You know like his soul was sucked out of him.  It looked like a Dementor had kissed him.  He was numb," said Becky with a shudder.  

            "Mom had to give him her blood to keep him alive in the first place," said Jenny.  Mrs. Weasley looked at Mrs. Scott who didn't look like she had done any thing extraordinary.  All she did was save her son's life.  

            "Thank you," whispered Mr. Weasley as he looked at Mrs. Scott. 

            She gave them a serene smile.  "He's practically a member of my family.  I couldn't let him die if there was anything I could to stop it, I would.  Besides, he's been a good influence on my son.  Questionable at times, but good nonetheless," she said as she looked at her son.  She also saved Ron for her son.  

            "We had him with us because we were all worried.  Oh, by the way…Mom, I have an announcement to make, if it's okay.  Or I should wait for Ron to come back, he did help me after all," said Becky.

            "What does Ron have to do with it?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

            "Well…I got accepted into the New York City Dance Academy.  I won't be going to Ellsinore," said Becky nervously.  She really didn't want to go, and she took one look at her older brother.  Simon was paying for her education in Los Angeles and he was going to help get her into Ellsinore.  

            "And Ron was helping you?" asked Simon with a raised eyebrow.

            Becky gulped, "I told him that I wanted to go to the Dance Academy instead and he said that if he could help he would.  He said he understood how much it meant for me to make a break on my own, but he also warned me that it could be hard.  The day of the auditions I chickened out…Ron made me promise him before that I wouldn't give up.  It was just an hour before the auditions, but Ron got me there on time.  He stayed until the auditions were over and we had dinner in New York.  He told me even if I didn't make, at least I tried, and he was proud of me for doing just that.  We made a deal not to say anything until the results came in.  He deserves the credit for getting me into the academy."

            Everyone looked surprised and happy.  Ron did for Becky what he always wanted from his parents.  Support and the belief that he could do anything.  The Weasleys were practically people, and Mrs. Weasley at first didn't support Fred and George's dreams of a chain of joke shops.  She didn't know what dreams Ron really had.  She always thought that he had Quidditch on the brain.  "I am so happy for you," said Mrs. Scott who was getting over the initial shock of her daughter not attending Ellsinore like herself, her ex-husband, and her older children.  Becky blushed at that point.  "Ron's like that another older brother.  Not that he's better than you, Simon.  I just didn't want to disappoint you by not going to Ellsinore.  I wanted to see if I could get in and I did."

            Simon sighed.  "Well…as long as your happy, then I'm happy," he said as he stood up.

            "Where are you going?" asked Mrs. Scott.

            "To look for Ron.  He's been out there long enough.  I'm going to track him down.  I'll get him back here if I have to drag him back by his red hide.  And it's getting dark.  Not that he doesn't have any night vision, he still shouldn't be out there," said Simon.  

            "Be careful," said Hermione softly.  Simon nodded, he knew that the people in the area put traps out for the wild animals.  

            "'By his red hide'?" said Mr. Weasley with a raised eyebrow, but Simon was already long gone.  Hermione knew that he had changed into his Animagus form of a coyote when he left.  

            "Was he talking about Ron's hair?" asked Charlie out loud.

            "We're never sure.  Ron and Simon have some secrets between best friends.  And there are times when it's best not to ask," said Mrs. Scott.

            "Simon said that you sent a Howler after that incident in Ellsinore," said Mrs. Weasley.  She knew that they had to have some of the same parenting techniques.

            "Which one?  There are several.  I also had to send at least one or two to Ron myself," said Mrs. Scott with an exasperated tone.  "There were several instances where the staff and faculty thought Ron had masterminded, but they couldn't prove it.  There is a prank war that happens every year as a tradition.  Someone played a combination of Muggle and wizard pranks on the fraternity and sorority houses.  It became a chain reaction and the houses blamed each other instead of an outside source.  Ron never said he did anything wrong, but everyone knows he started it.  It's just semi-dangerous to be on campus during rush week at Ellsinore."

            Fred and George started laughing.  "Oh, we've actually influenced him," said Fred wiping away a fake tear.

            "I couldn't be prouder of him," said George.

            "I always said that you two weren't a good influence on him," muttered Mrs. Weasley.

            "Ron at one point was threatened with expulsion from the university.  Chancellor Chan came up with the most interesting punishment.  Ron said that she told him he had too much excess energy and his brain wasn't getting enough of a challenge from the classes, so he was put on the Quidditch team.  He said he didn't want to play, but he didn't want to get kicked out of the university, so he agreed to play for the school.  He complained that it was going to cut into his time," said Mrs. Scott with much amusement.  

            "Eventually one of the scouts from the Astrolights recruited him to be the new Seeker on the team because he's a great flyer.  He didn't know that it was so hard to be a Seeker here," said Jenny with a laugh.

            "What do you mean hard?" asked Harry.

            "We take our Quidditch very seriously.  For every practice, the Seeker on a professional Quidditch team is required to catch five snitches per practice.  All the snitches are traveling at different velocities, and the Seeker can't stop until all the snitches are caught," said Becky.

            Charlie, Fred, George, and Harry blinked in surprise.  "Whoa.  I've never heard of anything so crazy in my life.  Five snitches!  You are Americans really take your Quidditch seriously," said Charlie.  

            "It must be exhausting," said Harry.

            "Five snitches!" commented Fred.

            "Is that for every practice?" asked George.

            The Scotts nodded as if they had asked something unusually.  "Ron didn't want to play Quidditch anymore after the shooting.  He had to go through physical therapy.  The Astrolights owners didn't care if he was hurt.  They only wanted him to play Quidditch. Ron lost so much weight after that.  He lost twenty pounds in four weeks along with a great amount of his muscle mass.  He wasn't sleeping or eating.  In fact, any letters that came from other teams hoping to snag him if he didn't want to continue for the Astrolights, he threw away.  His grades took a big hit.  He was second in his class before Mari died, she was first.  When she died, he was put at the top of the class, but he let his grades drop.  By the end, my son was at the top. Simon fought with the board of regents to get Ron at the top, but Ron stopped him," said Mrs. Scott.

            "Simon was willing to give up his spot at the top for Ron?" asked Hermione in amazement.

            "Simon felt bad because it wasn't right.  It should have been either Ron or Mari.  They were running neck and neck with each other," explained Jenny.  

            "He had the most N.E.W.T.s coming into Ellsinore.  I think it was like twenty or something like that," said Becky.

            Hermione paled over.  That was higher than hers.  Everyone else's jaws dropped in surprise.  "Uh-oh…you guys didn't know that either?" said Becky in a small voice. 

            "Why didn't he say anything?" asked Mrs. Weasley out loud.  He had beaten out all his siblings and it was a record for Hogwarts.  It was a near perfect score for the N.E.W.T.s.  

            "Gosh, he doesn't say anything.  Good or bad about himself," said Bill in amazement.  

            "He sounds like the candidate for head boy of Ellsinore," said Fred with a sigh.  It was one thing to be beaten by his older brothers, but by his younger, baby brother?

            "What's a head boy?" asked Jenny. Charlie went on to explain what that was.  Mrs. Scott and Mrs. Weasley were sharing recipes while Becky told everyone about how Ron was making broomsticks and racing them.  Ron preferred racing the broomsticks these days and still did most of the testing himself.  He had the belief if he wouldn't get on his on creations, who would?

            They all stopped talking when a fox and a coyote came walking onto the grounds.  Mrs. Scott said, "Oh, no.  A coyote."  

            "It's alright, Mrs. Scott.  Welcome back Ron.  Simon," said Hermione with a smile.  The coyote transformed into Simon, while the fox transformed back to Ron.  He seemed tired, but much more calmer than he was before.  

            Everyone, except Hermione, had his or her mouths agape in surprise.  Two Animagi walked in.  "We're late because we went around tripping some of the traps the Muggles put up," explained Simon.  

            "The fox.  The logo on all the broomsticks and the company.  You're the fox," said Harry in shock.  

            "So I am," said Ron with a shrug.  "He is a Transfiguration major after all," said Simon with a smile.

            "You do make a very handsome fox," complimented Mrs. Weasley softly.  Ron looked away from her.  

            "You must be hungry.  Come and take my seat," said Mrs. Scott getting up to take the seat next to her son.  The seat she occupied was next to Mrs. Weasley.  Ron took the seat, but didn't look at his mother.  He expected her to be mad at him, but she didn't seem mad at all.  She seemed sad, so he didn't want to look at her.

            "Um…you should have written home and said you needed us," said Mr. Weasley.  Ron looked at his father.

            "About what?" asked Ron.

            "About what happened with your friends.  I would have taken time off from the Ministry like I did for this visit," said Mr. Weasley.  Ron had his hand on the table.  His bangs shaded his eyes, and his mother placed her hand on top of his.  He pulled his hand away from her slowly this time.  

            "It wasn't your fault," said Harry.  He knew what Ron was thinking at that moment.  

            "I know that here," said Ron as he pointed to his head.  "But, I'm not so sure I know it here," he said as he placed his hand over his heart.  "And here is where it counts because it's where it hurts."

            "You don't know what it was like to be in the darkness for eleven hours.  It was cold.  And quiet except for some of the voices I could hear.  It was lonely," said Ron softly.  He didn't realize that he was shaking slightly because his mother placed her hand on his shoulders to steady him.  Bill placed one of his hands on Ron's other shoulder.  "I don't remember what it was like to be dead for two minutes.  I should have died with them that night," he whispered.  

            Everyone was quiet.  And for once, Fred and George had nothing to say to make the situation not so serious.  They didn't realize how close they came to losing their younger brother.  "You're gong to be fine.  I'll make sure of that.  You are my baby brother after all," said Percy.  He looked a little pale himself.

            "Hey…I thought he was also my baby brother, too," said Charlie.

            "That's right," said Bill as he gave Percy a mock glare.  

            "Yeah, he's our brother, too," said Fred defensively.  

            "Don't go acting like he isn't ours, too," said George.  Ron smiled at their comments.  He knew that Simon and Harry were also fighting for him.  

            "Well, I'm just glad there's only one of me," said Ginny with a smile.  Becky decided to pass the acceptance letter to Ron.  Everyone smiled and passed it along.  Bill handed it to Ron.  He read it, "Congratulations, Becky," said Ron with a smile.  

            "I couldn't be prouder of you," said Mrs. Weasley as she kissed her son on the cheek at that moment.  He finally looked at her.  "I should have told you sooner.  We didn't mean to push so hard.  We did and it pushed you away."

            "You should have at least told us what was bothering you instead of leaving home the way you did," said Mr. Weasley.

            "I was afraid you'd stop me.  Dumbledore gave me the opportunity to go to Ellsinore and I wanted to take the chance without telling anyone.  I wanted to see if I could do it on my own," said Ron.  

            "Professor Dumbledore recommended that you go to Ellsinore?  He didn't say anything about that," said Mr. Weasley in surprise.  

            "Yes, I think that's how I didn't get expelled because the Chancellor said she found me intriguing because Professor Dumbledore was so interested in me going to Ellsinore.   It was lonely around here for the first couple of months.  Mari…was the first friend I made here," he whispered the last part.  

            Bill decided to change the subject, "What does that symbol on your earring mean?" he asked.

            "It means 'kitsune."  It's fox in Japanese.  Marcus convinced me to get it.  I wear it because I want to remember what he was really like, not the way he was the night he killed himself," answered Ron.  "I forgave him…I hope he heard me."  He swallowed.  

            Mrs. Weasley now knew for sure not to ask that he take it off unless he wanted to.  "I don't wear to meetings at work.  Or at work.  I've had a hard enough time convincing people that I'm old enough to be the boss," he said with smile.  

            "At least, you do that much," said Mrs. Weasley as she looked at Bill who looked away from her.  

            "Here, eat something," said Mr. Weasley as he passed a plate over to Ron.  He didn't eat at first.  He just watched everyone else, but Mrs. Weasley was more than concerned, but she didn't know what to do exactly.  She couldn't force him to eat if he didn't want to.  "We should talk more in private, Ron," said Mr. Weasley.

            "Fine.  I don't' think I can sleep anyway.  I don't want to sleep," said Ron as he finally took a bite of his food.  

            The dinner ended.  Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stayed with Ron to talk outside on their own.  Charlie and Jenny took a walk outside.  Hermione and Becky were helping Mrs. Scott with the dishes while Simon showed Bill, Fred, George, Harry, and Ginny some of the photos he had and told them some of the things Ron was doing in school.  There was a scrapbook that Mrs. Scott had complied while Ron was playing Quidditch which they all read with interest.  

            Ron spent some much needed time with his parents.  For once, he really did have their undivided attention.  Mr. Weasley asked questions about the Muggle classes he had to take to get things started.  Mrs. Weasley wanted to know if he was comfortable at his house and was pleased to know that house elves were in his house because that meant he was being taking cared of in the physical sense.  Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were surprised to know how much Ron was holding back.  How much he held back for the past five year and even more than that.

            "I'm sorry about what I said earlier.  I was upset…I should have thought about it first," said Ron as he looked at his mother.

            "It's all right.  I understand.  You don't have to explain yourself.  Love doesn't require it.  Thank you for apologizing, but you don't have to.  I should really apologize for being so hard on you," said Mrs. Weasley.

            "We're just happy you're here with us.  Let's try to move forward," said Mr. Weasley.

            "You don't have to apologize.  Without you pushing me.  I couldn't push myself hard enough when I got here.  If I failed here it would be my fault.  You did help get me here," said Ron.

            "I wish we could have seen your graduation.  You're the first one in our family to go all the way to a hybrid school.  You're part of a new brand of wizards.  The kind that learn from the whole world, not just the wizards' world, but the Muggle one as well.  You represent what I've been hoping for the future of Muggle-wizard relations," said Mr. Weasley proudly.  Ron smiled at his father.  

            Mrs. Weasley made the odd request of seeing the scar on his abdomen.  Ron sighed, but complied.  Mr. Weasley winced in pain when he saw it.  Mrs. Weasley pressed her fingertips against the edges of the scar and blinked back tears of pain.  The reality of almost losing their son was almost too much.  What would have happened if they did lose him?  At that point, she held him tightly out of fear of losing him again.  Molly was so grateful to Jordan at that point.  Ron let himself be held by his mother.  It was almost as good as when he was smaller.  Mr. Weasley squeezed his shoulder.  Mrs. Weasley kissed him on his cheeks.  She remembered when they were baby soft like marshmallows.  And when he didn't have much hair, which she pushed away to look at his eyes.  

            Neither of his parents liked the fact that his eyes had some emptiness in them.  It was going to take more time before Ron was fully healed.  He had already demonstrated more courage than he thought he had.  His parents couldn't do more than just be there with him.  Mr. Weasley was happy that he was alive.  Mrs. Weasley wanted to stay with her son for the time being.  They continued to stay together for the night.  

            Hermione for her part was waiting for Ron to come back.  She knew that Ron must have loved Mari.  She thought to herself would she be willing to sacrifice her life for him.  The answer was yes.  She had to talk to him again.  He already knew that she loved him, but she still didn't know what he felt about her.  

            Ron for his part didn't tell his parents what he felt about Hermione.  Although, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley knew.  Everyone knew, but Hermione.  He had to tell her soon.

AN: What can I say?  I'm a romantic at heart, I suppose.  And not everything is fixed for Ron yet, but it's mending.  My favorite song is "First Love" by Utada Hikaru.  And I also like her other song, "Final Distance."  I must go for now.  ~rin-chan.  


	21. Anniversary

**Runaway Fox**

Chapter Twenty-One: Anniversary

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  The wonderful J.K. Rowling does.  I'm just doing this for entertainment purpose and for no money.  I'm getting paid in reviews.  ^_^

*          *            *            *            *            *

            The Weasleys spent the night at Scotts, but Ron apparated back to his house to sleep there.  No one forced him to take any guests with him.  His parents didn't want to push him too hard.  Mrs. Scott and Mrs. Weasley were getting along great.  Molly was grateful to have someone as wonderful as Jordan taking care of her son.   At this point, Molly wouldn't trust anyone else to a job almost as well as her.

            Ron called later on that day and said that he come back and meet them after he was done with some business.  Simon knew better.  He knew what that day was, so he went out to go look for Harry, his new ally.  They weren't exactly friends yet, but they were willing to try.

            "Harry, I know where Ron went," said Simon.

            "Where?" asked Harry.

            "The parking lot.  Today's the day of the anniversary.  I don't think he should be alone," said Simon.

            "Right.  We'll go.  Should we bring anyone else?" asked Harry, not sure what to do.

            Simon shook his head, "I think we should just be with him.  Come on."  They apparated over there after breakfast.  Ginny and Hermione spent their time talking about what happened the night before.  Mr. Weasley was happily looking around the house with Becky showing him some of the Muggle devices that the Scotts had.

            "Ron's house is much bigger than ours," said Becky.

            "Really?" asked Fred.

            "Yes, it's got about twenty rooms.  A Muggle built it, but he bought it.  I wouldn't be surprise if he was the only wizard living in that neighborhood," said Becky.

            "Harry was there.  He said that Ron has a workshop and several other things there," said Ginny.

            "Where'd Harry go?" asked George.

            "He said that he and Simon are doing something," said Hermione.  She wasn't sure, but she thought it might have something to do with Ron.

            "Of course," said Mrs. Scott as she looked at the calendar.  

            "What?' asked Mrs. Weasley with concern.

            "Today's the day it happened," said Jenny softly.  As she looked at picture of the Hoshis that was on the mantle.  She really liked Marcus.  He was one of her closer friends.  She never imagined him losing his mind like that and accidentally killing his sister.

            Hermione stood there looking at the girl in the picture.  She was beautiful.  "Did Ron love her?" she asked out loud.  

            "I don't know.  I think he loved her a certain way, but they never really dated.  He was too focus on school.  Mari always said that he had a lot of things on his mind," said Jenny.  

            "I don't think he loved her as much as she loved him," said Becky.  It was clear to everyone that Becky Scott had the ability to see through people quite easily and whenever she spoke, it was the truth.  "And that's why he felt guilty about what happened to her."  

            "They were friends.  That was it.  Ron never left room for much else.  He was pretty closed and private.  We didn't even know how big his family really was until after the shooting.  He didn't even say that he was a pureblood.  Although, considering all the Muggle studies he had to go through, it was pretty obvious.  He hated it whenever anyone said 'Mudblood', so it was hard to tell whether he was or wasn't one.  He'd get really offended," said Jenny.

            "I'm Muggle born," said Hermione softly.  Jenny looked at her and smiled softly.  "So that' s why, he didn't like it especially.  The Scotts don't like it, but you'd think people were personally insulting him when they said 'Mudblood'.  He wouldn't stand for it.  People who are outside Ellsinore tend to you it.  No pureblood who dislikes any Muggles or Muggle born would be caught dead at Ellsinore.  It's a hybrid school, after all," she said.

            "'We are all human.  Muggle or wizard.  We are humanity itself,'" said Becky, quoting Ron's speech from the graduation.  

            Mr. Weasley smiled because it was something that he had told his son long ago.  It was nice to know that Ron was actually listening.

            "Actually, speaking of which, I did video tape the graduation ceremony," said Mrs. Scott.

            "Video?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

            "It's a Muggle device that can capture moments on film.  It's better than just the moving wizards' photographs, and not as intrusive as a Pensieve.  I can play for everyone," said Mrs. Scott as she went to a closet filled with black boxes with labels on him or her.  She pulled the one labeled "Simon and Ron's graduation."  Mr. Weasley watched with interest as she loaded it into another black box that had a television hooked up to it and played the video.  

~*~

            Ron stood on the parking lot.  It was still early, so there weren't any cars except his own.  He walked alone to the spots where it happened.  He felt cold.  He didn't like coming to the beach after the shooting.  The wind whipped through his hair as he looked around him.  He didn't turn around when he heard two sets of footsteps coming towards him.

            "I thought we'd find you here," said Simon.  Ron didn't turn around.  

            Harry didn't know what to think of when he saw the place himself.  He could easily picture the blood as well as either Ron and Simon on the pavement.  Ron wore his sunglasses as he looked around.  "You shouldn't be alone," said Harry finally.

            "Are you afraid I'll hurt myself?" asked Ron.

            "No, I just think you need someone with you.  You aren't alone," said Simon.  He turned around and looked at his friends.  He sighed as he took of his sunglasses.

            "It feels like a dull ache.  Something that's so constant.  It's part of who I am.  I've waited for it go away, but it won't," he said in a whisper.  

            "Of course, it's part of you.  What happened to my parents is part of me," said Harry.  "You can't forever live like this, Ron.  Mari gave her life for you.  How old was she when she died?" 

            "Twenty," answered Simon because Ron wasn't answering.

            "You have your whole to live, Ron.  Don't waste what Mari gave you.  You have to really live for her.  I'm not saying forget about her, but you've got to go forward before you can really heal.  Hermione loves you very much.  And I know that you love her," said Harry.

            "How am I supposed to really explain that?" asked Ron.

            "We can't tell you, man.  Because we don't know how.  It's up to you to decide.  You were given a chance to live, and you can't throw it away.  We're not going to force you to do anything.  We both know that's not a good idea," said Simon with a rueful smile.

            "Tell me about it," said Harry.  

            "Besides, Hermione's not completely sure that you love her.  You're pretty confusing," said Simon.

            "I'm confusing myself," admitted Ron.  

            "Do you love her or don't you?" asked Harry.

            "Yes," answered Ron with a nod.

            "Well, then take your chance.  Surely, Ron Weasley isn't afraid to take a chance.  You took the chance of coming here and making it.  You can take a chance with your heart.  I don't think you're going to lose.  You've got everything to gain," said Harry.  

            The three of them remained in silence as Ron looked forward at the sea.  They stayed like that for almost an hour before deciding it was time to go back to the Scotts.

~*~

            Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were so happy to see the graduation video.  It still wasn't like being there, but it was wonderful to see.  Simon had given up giving his speech and let Ron do it.  Ron made up one on the spot which was wonderful.  The video was done, but they talked about what happened after graduation.  Ron started working on broomsticks to keep his mind occupied and came up with the idea of making different kinds of broomsticks for different players on a Quidditch team.  

            Mrs. Scott explained that Ron's fear wasn't that he couldn't play Quidditch again, rather his fear was that he wouldn't be able to stand up again.  The three men apparated back at the back porch and let themselves in.  

            "Good morning everyone," said Ron as he entered the room.  He seemed a little happier than they expected.  Harry and Simon were actually getting along, except for some glaring contests behind Ron's back.  

            "Good morning, are you hungry?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

            "No, I ate at home," answered Ron.  "On today's agenda, I have to go to the Napa testing field.  The new broomstick has to be raced.  I've decided to let Harry be the test pilot."

            "What?" asked Harry with a startled look.

            "The new broomstick is named 'The Marauder.'  And I'll be taking the rest of day off while Simon will handle things.  You all will join them at the track," said Ron.  

            Knowing that it was the anniversary of the shooting, the Weasleys agreed to go to the testing field, but on the way out.  Harry intercepted Hermione, "You don't have to go to the track with us.  Go with Ron.  He shouldn't be alone," he said quietly.  There was concern in his eyes.

            "He'll just push me away," said Hermione sadly.

            "No, he shouldn't.  He needs someone.  He needs you," said Harry as he went back to join the others.  

            Hermione bit her lip and walked to where Ron was.  He was looking out at the field.  "Harry's worried about you," she whispered.  "He thinks you shouldn't be alone."

            "Would you come with me, then?  Please," he said softly.

            Hermione looked back at him in surprise and nodded.  He offered her his hand and she took it. "Where are we going?" asked Hermione.

            "I have someone you should meet," said Ron simply.  

            They apparated back to his house where his car was.  Ron and Hermione drove a far distance away.  She admired the scenery and noticed that they were getting out of the city and into more countryside until they stopped at a cemetery.  She could feel the cold air against her cheeks.  She didn't work on her hair that morning.  She usually did because it was a habit to make herself look professional.  So, her hair was bushy.  She wondered what Ron thought about it.  

            "This way," said Ron as she guided her down a path to the graves.  It was the Hoshis' graves.  He was quiet and solemn.  It was hard to believe that he had been there recently.  

            Hermione felt uncomfortable because she didn't know what to think.  "You loved her, didn't you?" she asked.

            "Yes, I did, but not the same way she loved me," admitted Ron as he looked at Hermione.

            Hermione was starting to think that Ron was incapable of feeling the she felt about him.  She looked away from him because it was too painful.  "I don't know if I could be as brave as Mari," she said.

            "You don't have to be.  I feel guilty about her dying the way she did.  She threw her life away," said Ron.

            "No…I mean, I don't think I could have taken the risk she did.  I don't think I could have loved someone so much and not have them love me back as much.  I suppose we're the same that way," said Hermione.

            "Did I ever say I didn't love you?" asked Ron.

            Hermione looked surprised.  Did he ever say that he didn't love her?  She thought about it for a moment.  All his actions and his words.  She shook her head.  Her vision blurred as a tear came down her cheek.  "I wished I had her courage.  I should have told you ages ago.  I remembered when we were eleven.  Remember, Professor Flitwick's class?" she asked.

            Ron thought it was strange for her to bring it up, but he nodded.  "You and I were partners for using the levitating spell.  That was the first time we ever worked together.  I was so excited.  I was so excited to be with you.  I wanted to impress you.  I supposed showing off wasn't the best way.  When I realized how bossy I sounded…and you said I was a nightmare, I cried," said Hermione.  

            "I probably shouldn't have said that.  You did get cornered in the girls' bathroom by that troll," said Ron.  "I never did apologize for that.  I have a problem back then with saying I'm sorry."

            "You never saw me as anything else as a friend.  I thought it was awful when you didn't notice I was a girl until fourth year.  I have loved you since I was eleven.  I was happy to be your friend.  I was also happy to be in love with you," said Hermione.

            _"I am happy to be in love with you, Ron,"_ whispered Mari's voice in Ron's head.  "You didn't answer my question, Hermione.  Did I ever say I didn't love you?" repeated Ron.

            "Um…" started Hermione she shook her head.

            "What are you afraid of?  Why aren't you looking at me?" he asked.  

            She lifted her head at him and he moved her hair away from her face.  "You loved her.  I supposed I had this fantasy that nothing could change everything," she whispered as she leaned her head against him.  To her surprise, he held her closely.  

            Ron stayed just holding her closely.  She felt his heartbeat and it steadied her for that moment.  "If I tell you what I really thought, you have to promise me that you'll hear me out," he said softly.

            "I promise," said Hermione with a nodded as her arms went around him.  She wasn't going to let go again.  

            "I did love Mari very much, but I was never IN love with her.  It was like loving a sister.  She understood me better than anyone around me at the time.  She took the time to get to know me, even though I tried to push her away.  I couldn't love her as much as she loved me.  I could never love her because I was already in love with someone else.  Someone I was afraid of telling because I didn't think I was good enough for her.  When I came to America, I had plans to make it.  I worked hard so that after school I would come back with something more to offer than just myself.  All the time I was alone, I thought of her," he said softly.

            Hermione continued to hold him.  She could hear every word he was saying.  Everything was so real.  "I remembered being trapped in that darkness right after the shooting.  I was so scared and alone.  I thought that I couldn't wake up.  I saw her in the darkness.  She was the only thing I could see.  She offered me her hand and pulled me out of it.  She saved me from it.  I never got a chance to thank her.  After that, I thought that I'd have to work even harder to win her over.  I didn't think I had a chance.  There were so many other people more worthy of her.  I went to school and study hard because I knew that she'd be impressed with me if I could show that I had a brain.  I also thought about Mari.  She got killed because of me.  I couldn't bear to think what would happen to her if she got too close to me.  I wanted her to be happy.  Mari wanted that for me, too.  And if she were happy and safe without me that would be enough for me.  I never said I didn't love you, Hermione," finished Ron.

            Hermione looked up at him her eyes weren't teary.  They looked up at his with amazement.  "You were everything.  And you still are," said Ron softly.  

            "I have a lot to live up to," said Hermione quietly.

            "You already have.  You've always been like that.  You made me want to be better.  I did everything I could to just do that.  You were the only person who really believed in me.  You were the one thing that kept me going.  Mari taught me how to love someone.  What it means to love someone.  I was afraid of everything.  I didn't think I deserved you," Ron confessed.

            Hermione said softly, "I think Mari was an amazing person.  I think she did the one thing I couldn't do.  She said how she felt right away.  I would have loved to meet Mari.  I would have loved to have gotten to know her.  She sounds like an angel."

            "She was.  I never thought that she was really meant for this world.  I think she is my guardian now.  She told me.  She made me promise her as she died that I would always love you.  And that I would love you as much as she loved me.  I haven't been very good at keeping that promise," admitted Ron.  

            "Then, I should thank her for everything.  I should thank her for you," said Hermione with a soft smile.  

            "Somehow, I think she knows.  She always knew how to tell," said Ron.  Nearby the graves stood an old cherry blossom tree.  The wind gently blew against it and light pink petals fell on them.  Ron smiled and pressed his forehead against Hermione's.  

            "I love you, Ronald Weasley," she whispered softly as she pressed herself closer to him and looked up at him.  Ron gave her a gentle, tentative kiss on her soft lips at that moment.  She stepped in closer, locking their lips together.  

            "Would you have me the way I am now?" asked Ron softly.

            "I would have you anyway I can.  I wouldn't change any part of you.  You are perfect the way you are," said Hermione.

            "You were always perfect the way you were.  Or I suppose we're just perfect for each other and no one else," said Ron with a laugh.

            "Love is blind and requires no answers, Ron.  As cliché as that sounds, it's true.  You have always been a part of me.  I couldn't dislike nor hate you without hating myself.  I happen to be a very patient person," said Hermione.

            "I know.  I know.  What happens now?" asked Ron with some uncertainty.

            "What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

            "Well…you live in England and I live in here," said Ron.

            "I could learn to love it here.  As long as I have you.  You've been the one whose made the sacrifices before.  It's my turn now," said Hermione.

            "Somehow, I don't think you can be an Auror all the way from here," said Ron.  He didn't want her to give up her job for him.  And he knew that she was one of the best. 

            "Hmm…I've been thinking…Ellsinore is a lovely school.  And I hear it's really challenging and some of the top wizards have attended there," said Hermione softly.

            "Who have you heard of?" asked Ron.

            "Well…one of the top businessmen in the wizarding world went there with a really good corporate lawyer.   And a girl who's going to graduate and become a really good vet for magical creatures.  And another woman who has a heart of gold.  Just a few people," said Hermione with a smile.

            "So, you'd like to go to Ellsinore?" asked Ron with a smile.

            "I've always liked to broaden my horizons.  And this is the perfect chance.  Of course, I don't have a place to stay in San Francisco," said Hermione.

            "Well…maybe someone would be kind enough to offer his home to you," said Ron.

            "If you're talking about Simon, you're dead wrong, Ronald Weasley," joked Hermione.  Now that the air had been cleared, it was easier for them to talk.  

            "No, I don't mean Simon," said Ron with a mocking sigh.

            "Then, Mrs. Scott?" she suggested.

            "No, I don't mean, Mrs. Scott," he said as he shook his head.

            "Then, who are you suggesting?" she asked as her brown eyes began to sparkle.

            "How about your husband's home?" he asked.  

            Hermione stumbled back in surprise when she saw that he wasn't kidding.  He never looked so serious.  "And before you ask who your husband is…I'll ask you right now.  Will you marry sometime in the near future?"

            "Um…don't you think this is a little sudden?" asked Hermione with a smile.

            "Herm…this is the longest courtship in existence.  We've been dancing around it for a while," said Ron.

            "How about a longer engagement?" asked Hermione.  Ron wasn't completely healed yet, so she didn't want to push him too hard, even if he was the one suggesting it.

            "You have a deal.  And you've just learned one very important thing," said Ron with a laugh as he placed a playful kiss on her nose.

            "And what's that?" asked Hermione.

            "I always win all business negotiations," said Ron with a smile.  She kissed on him the lips at that moment once again.  It was a deep, passionate kiss.     

            On one of the branches of the cherry blossom tree, sat a young woman with her waist length hair whipping in the wind.  She smiled down from where she was.  She was both dressed in white.  She had never given up hope that Ron would keep his promise to her.  And for that she was now truly at peace.

AN: A little short, but most of this was dialogue between Hermione and Ron.  And I'm also not to make them marry straight off.  It's not a good time yet.  I also thought the end of this chapter is special.  ~ rin-chan.


	22. Healing the Fox

Runaway Fox

Chapter Twenty-Two: Healing the Fox

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and everyone else, except for this story and the Scotts.  All the stuff I'm borrowing belongs to J.K. Rowling.  I make no money from this. 

*          *          *          *          *          *

            After leaving the cemetery hand in hand, Ron and Hermione took their time before coming to the Napa testing field.  They continued to talk on and off about the future and the present.  Ron was feeling better and thought that he had paid his penance for what happened before in the past.  Hermione looked around her and thought that California was wonderful.  Sure, it wasn't England, but with Ron it was wonderful.  And she thought about Ellsinore and the opportunities that were there.  What major should she consider?  And what about her job as an Auror?  What was Mad Eye Moody going to say?  As Ron drove the car carefully to Napa Valley, she watched him as he concentrated.  Hermione noticed that he was much more handsomer when he was relax and almost close to sleep like that picture from the article in _Witch Weekly_.  The thought of the article made Hermione giggle out loud.

            "What?" asked Ron as he turned to her for a moment, and then quickly returned his attention to the road.

            "I was thinking about that article about you being the number one bachelor in the wizarding world," giggled Hermione.

            "Oh, God.  I hate that woman.  I honestly hate her," said Ron.

            "Aw, poor baby.  Being so available must be painful for you.  She is right.  You are a wonderful catch," said Hermione with a smile.  

            "She didn't know that I wasn't available at the time," he said as he moved his hand off the steering wheel and placed it on top of hers.  Hermione blushed despite herself.  "I've learned that the world always runs on magic.  And it's not always the magic you have when you're a wizard or a witch.  There's magic everywhere.  All humans have their own magic," he continued.

            "I believe that.  I honestly do," whispered Hermione.  They continued the drive in silence.  Hermione was surprised to see the big testing field.  Simon was wearing a pair of headphones.  Harry was standing next to him as results were read off from the testing.  He was holding the Marauder in his hand.  The machines fascinated Mr. Weasley.  Charlie, Fred, and George were coming up with how many different games could be played on the field.  Percy and Bill were trying to figure out how much the entire thing cost.  Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were looking around as well as one of Ron's employees explained how the field is hidden from Muggle view.  

            "Hello, everyone," said Ron as he walked up to them, holding Hermione's hand.  

            "Hey Ron!" said Simon with a happy smile.  It looked like he was relieved to see him.

            "What's wrong?" asked Ron.  

            "The Marauder seems to be leaning towards the left side," answered Harry.  Harry let go of the broomstick for a moment to hand it over to Ron, but it automatically flew over to Ron.  

            "How did you do that without a summoning charm?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

            "All the prototypes answer to me because I'm the creator.  They automatically come to me.  I've been trying to perfect that feature on the broomsticks that are released to the public.  "What are the readouts?" asked Ron as he let the broomstick hover next to him as he stripped off his jacket.

            "See," said Simon as he typed into the computer.  Ron read it over with his sharp eyes and let his jacket drop to the floor.  Hermione picked it up with a sigh.  Some things never change.  Simon stepped aside to give Ron access to the computer.  His family was impressed with the fact that he could use such a strange keyboard where all the letters were jumbled up.  They saw how the graphics on the screen displayed what looked like very centimeter of the broomstick.  Harry watched him.  They had no idea how precise broomstick making had to be.

            "Here's the problem," said Ron after several minutes.  Simon looked at it.  "It's just five millimeters, Ron.  It shouldn't make a difference."

            "But it does.  That's why it's hanging to the left.  The five millimeters goes down a good portion of the broomstick.  It's adding to the weight.  It's got to be sanded off.  I knew that I made a mistake somewhere," said Ron as he picked up the broomstick.  He took out is pen and transfigured it back to his wand.  With a short spell he sanded off the five millimeters and after looking over it again, he nodded, and said, "We have to test it again."

            Harry stepped forward, but Ron shook his head.  "I'll do it."   He put on a pair of gloves that increased his grip on the broomstick and a pair of goggles to protect his eyes.  "Let the work begin," said Ron with a smile.  

            Hermione was holding his jacket, which she neatly folded.  She was glad to see him happy because he was passionate about what he did for a living.  Everyone watched in amazement as Ron raced the broomstick at speeds even faster than Harry.  And after just a few minutes, the testing was over.  "Works like a dream," said Ron with satisfaction.

            "Well, I don't know what to say," said Mrs. Weasley.  She didn't look worried.

            "How much will this model be?  And also remember, I'm your brother," said Fred.

            "You guys want broomsticks," said Ron simply.

            "Well, trade you some jokes for it," said George.

            "Actually, I was thinking of expanding the line.  I got the idea after looking at pictures of Jessica.  How old are the other children?" asked Ron.

            All his brothers gave him the ages of their children in wonder.  "That's good.  I need some test pilots," said Ron.

            "What are you planning, Ron?" asked Simon.

            "I was thinking of making toy broomsticks.  For children.  Models of the real broomsticks for them to play with," answered Ron.

            "And you want to use our children for the testing," said Fred.

            "Yes.  I'd just send them to them.  Also, I would have to get some measurements for your broomsticks.  And you can tell me how my nieces and nephews like them,' said Ron.

            "I'll take that deal," said George.

            "I'm the only one who doesn't have children for this thing.  Can I still get a broomstick?" asked Charlie.

            "That's your own fault for not getting married," said Mrs. Weasley.

            "What about Ron?  He's not married," said Charlie.

            "He's been very busy and he's younger than you," said Mr. Weasley.  

            While they were distracted talking about broomsticks and marriage, Ron looked over to Hermione.  She smiled back at him.  He walked over to her and they walked out for the moment.  Simon winked at Harry as they left.  He smiled back at Simon.  

            "I wish I had little test pilots of my own for the toy broomsticks," said Ron as he wrapped his arms around her.

            "Maybe, you will.  I think it would be better if your nieces and nephews tested it first, and you have a chance to perfect them before I give you any little test pilots.  Are you serious about wanting children?" she asked.

            "Look at my family.  I need to work on being a good father, but you've already gotten this mother thing down," said Ron.

            "What makes you think that?" snorted Hermione.

            "You're taking care of me, aren't you?" asked Ron.  

            "Well, if you put it that way, then you're right," said Hermione as turned around to face him and their lips met.

~*~

            The visit came to a close after a few weeks because Mr. Weasley was needed back in England.  No one really wanted to go home, but they still had work to do.  Hermione had time off and wrote a letter to Moody.  Harry had the feeling that she wasn't coming back to England with them, but he didn't feel bad about it.  As long as Ron and Hermione were happy, then he was happy.  However, towards the end of the visit, a bombshell was dropped on Simon.

            "THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU STUPID FOX!" he shouted.

            "How is this my fault?  She's your sister," said Ron calmly as Hermione and Harry tried not to laugh.

            "HE'S YOUR BROTHER!  AND HE'S TOO OLD FOR HER!" shouted Simon.

            "Anyone would be too old for your sister.  Just relax and be happy.  Jenny and Charlie are just getting married that's all," said Ron with smile.

            They had delivered the news about getting married.  Mrs. Scott was very happy with Mrs. Weasley.  The two women were close friends.  Charlie said that he and Jenny fell in love at first sight.  Simon was close to going postal on all of them.  

            "I HOPE THAT SOMEONE HUNTS YOU DOWN!  SKINS YOU AND MAKES A STOLE OUT OF YOU!" said Simon.

            "Watch it, Wylie.  You and what Acme Company," said Ron.  His family looked at him strangely, while Harry and Hermione were laughing.  "And it's not like Jenny's ever listened to you," he added.

            Charlie was going to take some time off from Romania to do some lecturing at Ellsinore while Jenny finished up.  After that, they were going to go back to Romania, so that they could do their work with the dragons.  All in all things were looking up, everyone was invited to Ron's house.

            Mrs. Weasley was impressed at the size of it.  And everyone was surprised to see house elves.  Hermione questioned Ron and was happy to find that they were paid with benefits and vacation time.  

            "Ron, what's over there?" asked Percy.

            "What?" asked Ron as Percy pointed to a cabinet.  It had glass, but there was some dark cloth that covered whatever was inside.  They had see everything in the house except for that.

            "It's nothing," said Ron.  "Just a few knickknacks."

            "I'll show you!" declared Simon as he took out his wand and opened the cabinet.  It was Ron's trophy case.  All the awards he had ever received were kept inside this large cabinet.  His parents looked over everything.  The International Wizards' Chess Trophy was the first thing that Mr. Weasley looked at.  His brothers and sister looked at the Quidditch trophies.  Harry and Hermione saw the awards for academic excellent.  He had made Dean's and Chancellor's lists for his entire time at Ellsinore.  Ron's ears were red with embarrassment.  "Um…that's enough," said Ron as he walked up to the cabinet.

            "MVP Award for Quidditch.  You were the most valuable player for the United States the year you won at the world cup," said Charlie with a smile.  

            "Awards for Transfiguration," said Hermione.  "Professor McGonagall would be proud of you."

            Ron's face was now red.  "Let's put them away," he said. 

            "There's nothing be ashamed of you, Ron," said Mrs. Weasley.

            "You have done very well for yourself.  You should display these," said his father.

            "I don't want to," he said.

            "My son, Paul, thinks you're the best Quidditch player in the world. He always asks questions about you.  You should see his room.  It has nothing, but blue and red in it.  He's not a Chudley Cannon's fan," said Percy.  

            "I'm a Chudley Cannon's fan, but my favorite team is still the New York City Astrolights," said Ron.  "I still talk with my old teammates."

            "Well, you do own a part of the Astrolights," said Simon.

            "You do?" asked Bill.

            "Yes, well.  Why don't we put these away?  We have to see if Mrs. Scott and Jenny need help with the planning.  And my head house elf will get mad at me if I don't eat something soon," said Ron as he waited for everyone to put the stuff back in the cabinet.  He closed it with his wand and made a note that he should have kept them in the attic.  

~*~

            The last day of the visit took place at the Scott Ranch.  The wedding of Charlie and Jenny took place. Charlie didn't mind not having his friends over for the wedding at all. He more excited about getting married.  He choose Ron as his best man.  

            Jenny's father came for the wedding.  Mr. Scott was a kind man who looked at his children with paternal pride.  His ex-wife and he got along fine, but they were always friendly together.  Jenny had chosen her younger sister as her maid of honor, but she declined and insisted that Hermione do it.  Becky made Hermione promise her that if she got married, then she would be her maid of honor.

            The ceremony went off without a problem.  The party afterwards was wonderful.  However, everyone seemed to be getting the idea that Ron and Hermione should get married sooner than anyone else planned.  Mrs. Weasley wanted her baby to marry Hermione.  She already approved of her, but she wasn't going to push Ron.  It took her years to learn not to do that.  

            Ron was still serious at times, but Hermione was the person who kept him smiling longer than anyone else.  During the throwing of Jenny's bouquet, all the girls jumped aside at once and Hermione was the one who caught it by default.

            Charlie practically flung the wedding garter at Ron who caught it because he was used to catching things.  During the dance, Ron and Hermione danced after everyone else got on the dance floor.  

            After a while, Charlie and Jenny were first saw off to their honeymoon in Hawaii.  Mr. Scott gave it as a gift to them.  And the Weasleys along with Harry were brought to the airport.

            "Take you time, Hermione," said Harry as he kissed her goodbye.

            "I'll be back to tell you what you're doing wrong before you know it," said Hermione with a laugh as she kissed him goodbye.

            "I can't believe this visit is over," said Harry.  "I can't believe how much things have changed."          
            "Things change to stay the same," said Ron simply.

            "You don't need to show off your Philosophy minor," said Harry with a smile as they hugged goodbye.

            Ron's parents held him longer than they had to.  His brothers hugged him all at once, but George did it twice.  "Charlie's not here, so I've got to do it for him," he said.

            "You take care of yourself…and take care of Hermione," said Ginny as she hugged him.

            "I will," said Ron.

            "Or maybe, I should tell that to Hermione.  Okay, take care of each other," said Ginny as she held on to him tighter.

            "I can't breathe, Ginny," said Ron as Harry finally got her off him.

            "We have to go," said Harry.

            They all boarded the plane with Hermione and Ron watching as the plane took off.  They were still dressed semi formally, and Ron said, "Why don't we go to my house?  I have something to show you."

            Hermione nodded and they went back to his house.  He showed her to the backyard and the fountain.  He smiled at her.

            "What are you going to show me?" asked Hermione.  He handed her something.  It was one of the favors from Charlie and Jenny's wedding.  It was a bottle with soap water to blow bubbles with.  They used that instead of rice to throw at them.  And he took out a bottle of his own.

            "Why don't we blow bubbles and see what happens?" asked Ron with a smile.  Hermione thought that it was strange, but she nodded and followed him.  

            As they blew bubbles, an illusion happened.  The already dark backyard lit with the bubbles as they hovered and landed on plants and parts of the roof.  The colors of pink, yellow, blue, and clear illuminated everything.  

            "Dance with me," said Ron as he offered her his hand.  She nodded and they started to dance.  She could hear soft music playing.  It was a tango like before.  He dipped her gently.  She felt weightless.  Like she was floating on air.  "What have you done?" she asked with a laugh.

            They were floating on air.  "Just a simple spell.  I wanted to impress you," he answered.

            "You know that you don't have to do that," she said.  "But, I like it anyway," she said.

            "Look at that," said Ron as he pointed to a bubble that looked as big as the moon.  It became smaller as it floated over to them.  Hermione held out her palm, but the bubble popped and something fell into her palm.  "I figured if Charlie and Jenny can get married so quickly, then we could get engaged just as quickly.  Will you marry me?" he asked.

            Hermione looked at the ring in her palm.  It was beautiful.  There was a large diamond with two smaller diamonds on either side of it on a platinum setting.  "Yes," she whispered as he kissed because he knew her answer before she said it.

            When the kiss broke, they were still floating in midair.  "While planning how to do this, I should have tried to see if I could have gotten down on one knee," said Ron with a laugh.

            "No, I prefer this.  I would rather have you propose to me with both your feet firmly planted underneath you," said Hermione.

            "'Firmly planted?'" said Ron with a raised eyebrow.

            "Well…close enough.  Not everything has to be perfect.  We're perfect already," said Hermione as they kissed again.

~*~

            The wedding of Ronald Weasley to Hermione Granger took place about three months after the proposal.  The planning was extensive because Mr. Granger wanted a big wedding for his only child.  The wedding took place back in England and was the largest event of the season in the entire wizarding world.  

            Mr. Weasley was especially happy with what happened and everyone was healing from the pain and loss that Ron had suffered.  However, he was once again whole and knew who he was again.  He was now the husband of Hermione Weasley.  

            The wedding was large because of the number of people attending.  Professors from Hogwarts were invited, even Snape because Hermione insisted.  Sirius and Remus attended as well and got to know Simon better.  Sirius was impressed to know that Ron and Simon were Animagi, so they decided a week before the wedding to help Remus with his transformation.  Simon brewed the wolfs bane potion into a concentrated form.  He was working on coming up with something more permanent for Remus.  Simon was always up to a challenge.  He got into a theoretical debate with Snape during the wedding reception.

            Harry acted as Ron's best man for the wedding, while Becky was Hermione's maid of honor.  All the children were included in the wedding as flower girls, but only one boy was the ring bearer.  George's youngest son was only three, and he got a little lost going down the long aisle with the little pillow.  

            Hermione wore wonderful Muggle created wedding gown.  The guest were careful not to let the magic getting too much to the Muggles.  They were informed of it, but their memories of any magic would be modified later as approved by the Minster of Magic. Professor Dumbledore did the last toast for the wedding, and there were so many toasts for the wedding.

            "I have been waiting for this wedding for more than ten years.  I'm sure everyone feels the same way I do.  I can't say could be more prouder of Ron and Hermione.  Hermione was one of the brightest of my students, while Ron…was definitely unique.  I am proud of his accomplishments.  He is everything a wizard should be.  He learned not just tolerance, but acceptance of all kinds of people.  We all are human beings.  We all know what it is like to feel pain.  And love.  I wish nothing, but the best for both of you.  You have both earned it a thousand times over," said Dumbledore.

AN: Next part is the last part of this story.  So, this is short on to the next part.


	23. The Little Test Pilots

Runaway Fox

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Little Test Pilots

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and some other people who do the publishing and movies.  I own this story and the new characters.

*          *          *          *          *          *

            Ron was amazed at everything that happened to him.  He and Hermione were married for about a year before she announced that she was pregnant.  The entire family, including Hermione's parents, was gathered at their house in San Francisco.  Ron had practically three mothers: his mother, Mrs. Scott, and Mrs. Granger.

            They were all waiting for the birth of their child.  Little did they know, that they were having twins.  Ron and Hermione found out early on, but decided to keep it a surprise for everyone else.  Hermione was in labor for more than ten hours.  She was ready to hex and curse Ron if either of the babies didn't arrive soon.

            They were both grateful when their first baby arrived, followed ten minutes later by the second baby.  "Are we done?" asked Ron in amazement as he looked at his children.  He put the scissors that he used to cut the umbilical cords with.

            "That's it, Mr. Weasley," said the doctor with a smile.

            "Yeah, it was so much hard work for you," said Hermione in a tired voice as she held both of them in her arms.  They both had thatches of red hair like their daddy's color.  "What do you want to name them?" she asked.

            "Okay, I'll make you a deal.  I get to name one, and you get to name the other one," said Ron.

            "Fine.  By the way, who gets which godfather?" asked Hermione.  They were happy to have two babies that way no one would be left out.  

            "The first born goes to Harry and the second to Simon," answered Ron thoughtfully.

            "That sounds good, why don't you get them in here before they break down the door?" asked Hermione with a soft laugh.

            Ron walked out of the room and found everyone looking tired and anxious.  "Um…we're done," said Ron, careful not to let the surprise slip.

            "Thank goodness.  I was thinking something had gone wrong.  I remember the longest labor being the twins," said Mrs. Weasley.

            "Why don't we go?" asked Ron with a smile.  

            He let everyone go into the room first.  "Twins!" declared either Fred or George.

            "They're so cute.  Why didn't you say anything, Ron?" asked his mother.

            "We thought it should be a surprise," said Ron.

            Everyone cooed and awed at the babies until Harry asked, "What's they're names?"

            "Well, I got to name him," said Ron as he picked up the baby on Hermione's left.

            "Harry, I'm proud to introduce your godson, James Harry Granger Weasley.  I hope you don't mind," said Ron.

            "I don't mind," said Harry softly.  The little baby did look like a James.  The grandmothers and grandfathers let Harry hold him first.  "What a long name you have," he commented as he looked at his godson.

            "That's why he's Jamie for short," said Ron.

            "And Simon, for you, I present your goddaughter, Marissa Simone Granger Weasley.  Mari for short," said Hermione with as smile.  "She's a little younger than her brother by ten minutes."

            Ron looked a little surprised at Hermione's choice for her name, but smiled softly.  Of course, Mari was just her nickname, but he hoped that his daughter would be a little like the other Mari just the same.

            Everyone spent their time looking at the babies, during that time Ron had fallen asleep in Hermione's bed, holding her tightly.

            "Aw…he looks like his daddy.  Maybe, he'll be as big as his daddy," said Ginny as she looked around and said, "What do you think Ron?  Hermione?"

            "Too late," said Simon as he gestured to Ron and Hermione already asleep.  "Don't worry, Mari.  We'll beat those two," he said as he jerked his head towards the direction of Harry and Jamie.

            "I doubt it.  I learned how to be a godfather from the best," said Harry.

            "We'll see.  I've been taking care of my sisters for years," said Simon.

            "Oh, yeah?" 

            "Yeah."

            "That's enough," said Mrs. Scott as Mr. Granger took his granddaughter out of Simon's arms, while Mr. Weasley took his grandson from Harry.

            "Honestly, they didn't have two children just for you to pit them against each other," said Mrs. Granger.

            "I think it's funny that the first born went to Harry, and he's been Ron's friend longer, while Simon's got the younger one," said Becky with a laugh.

            Everyone continued talking and left the room after placing the little babies in their basinets.  Hermione smiled in her sleep as Ron's arms tightened around her even more.  

            "We're a family now," said Ron softly as he kissed her lips.  

            "I love you, Ron," whispered Hermione.

            "I've always loved you," he told her back.  

AN: Perhaps this should have been called an epilogue instead of a chapter.  Oh well, on to the next fic, Angel of the Apocalypse.  And I guarantee, it will be much different from this, and it will also be original from other Harry Potter fiction.  Anyway, I would like to thank all of those who reviewed, and even those who said bad things and didn't like the story.  You review contributed to my numbers.  ^_^ LOL.   See next fic…~rin-chan.


End file.
